Behold A Pale Love
by Bailieboro
Summary: Knightly encounters, a Friendship revisited, a Promise of donkeys. Sequel to To Love and Be Loved, continuing the Rejected by Royalty series.
1. Chapter 1

**Behold a Pale Love is the eighth story in the Rejected by Royalty series**

**CHAPTER 1 : KNIGHTS TO THE RESCUE**

One evening, Arthur was summoned to the king's chambers. He went accompanied by Merlin and was surprised to see Sirs Rupert, Leon and Thierry present. The king stated that there had been a disturbance at one of the larger villages to the south. Reports were hazy but it seems there had been many fatalities and they needed help. Uther wanted a party to leave the following day to assist the kingdom's citizens and demonstrate a show of force to the enemy.

"You will take six knights and two senior squires. If possible try to settle the problem and return here by the Winter Solstice."

"Sire, could you be clearer on the type of problem, we will be facing?"

"No, I only have sketchy reports brought back by travellers. I will have a council meeting tomorrow to announce my decision. Be there, with the names of the knights! You'll also have mounted guards and take anyone else you need."

They were dismissed, Arthur and Merlin returning to their chambers. "This is going to be difficult. What a time to take men away from family and friends!"

Merlin suggested, "Ask for volunteers from the unmarried men with no family responsibilities."

"That means that we will have only the younger knights and we still need senior people." Arthur sat at the table and Merlin banked up the fire and lit a few more candles. This was going to take time. Carefully they built up the numbers are finally reached their goal: Arthur wanted two senior knights maybe Gielbert's brother Sir David, and Sir Rodick Daffyd's brother along with four others.

There was a tap on the door. Merlin opened it and Thierry and Leon walked in. "Arthur, we're here to volunteer to accompany you on this mission," said Leon.

Thierry added, "I spoke with my family and they agree that I should go. Valentin also wishes to be included."

"Come and sit down, I hadn't thought of including you as I didn't want to split up your family during the festivities. We'll go over the names together. Merlin, something to..." Arthur smiled as Merlin already had goblets and a pitcher of mead in his hands.

"Your wish is my command!" he laughed as he placed the goblets on the table and the pitcher in front of Arthur.

Arthur continued, "We have drawn up a short list." Arthur knew that he wanted Leon and Thierry with him, as neither was willing to step down, he graciously accepted their offers.

Thierry looked if over, "Good list and I think that if we can get these four knights to join us we can feel confident."

"Arthur, how are you going to approach them?" Leon asked.

"Tomorrow morning before the council meeting, we call the knights together. We will ask for four volunteers mentioning that they should consider the upcoming festivities before committing themselves. If anyone has a reason to decline, it will not be held against them. Remember it has to be voluntary." Leon and Thierry agreed and went back to their families.

Merlin looked at Arthur and smiled. As few people could resist refusing anything he suggested, they should have affirmative replies before the council tomorrow.

"What are you grinning at?"

"The way people willingly accept your suggestion as gospel."

"It's well known throughout Camelot that you, Merlin, are the only person who would refuse to do what I ask of you."

"Arthur, when have I ever refused to do something?"

"Do you want the list chronologically or alphabetically?"

Merlin burst out laughing, "Come here! You can tell me about them in order of importance once we're in bed..."

-0-0-

Dawn, the following morning was bright and cold. Arthur was up, had breakfasted and was dressed before Merlin started packing the few things which they would need for a couple of days away from home

Before the council Meeting, Sirs Leon and Thierry joined Arthur in front of the knights. "I need four knights to volunteer to accompany me on the mission to Sowhill leaving this afternoon. We hope to return prior to the Yule festivities so consider your family responsibilities before stepping forward."

More than six men stepped forward and Arthur was pleased with their support. He chose those he had previously short listed, Valentin, Rook, Spenser and Gavin. "We will leave later this morning, planning to stay near the village of Wellworth. Pack lightly but remember we might have to rough it and it will be mighty cold at night. We will be accompanied by two senior squires, six guards and a variety of grooms."

The king opened the meeting by bringing all the members up to date on the situation and then asked Arthur to announce the knights who would be accompanying him. The king frowned when he heard that Leon and Thierry were included but Arthur assured him that all the men had volunteered.

The king addressed the knights, "God speed and hopefully all will be settled prior to the festivities." With that the knights returned to quarters, planning to meet up for lunch prior to their departure. As it was winter and the scarcity of food might cause a problem, packhorses would carry sufficient supplies which could hopefully be augmented by game.

Gaius dropped by their chambers and handed Merlin a packet with salves and herbs suitable for frostbite. "I expect to see the two of you back here for the Yule log burning."

Arthur said, "I don't intend to spend more time on this mission than necessary. We'll be back, I can almost taste the goose, the pudding with flaming sauce and see the decorations."

Merlin with a twinkle in his eye, said to no one in particular, "Maybe I should pack some mistletoe though, as it wouldn't do any good to get caught out!"

"Merlin, the woods are full of mistletoe, when I notice some in a tree, I'll pull you under it!"

Not to be outdone, Merlin replied, "What, in front of the squires?"

"Yes, well, I'd tell anyone not in the know, to close their eyes!"

Gaius laughed, "I'd hold him to that Merlin, if I were you!" Merlin grinned. "Anyway, look after yourselves." Then Gaius got serious, "You're both precious to me...!"

Merlin turned and hugged him, "I'll keep an eye on his lordship. You just stay here, keep warm and plan to toast our return."

-0-0-

The first night was spent in Wellworth, a half days ride south of Camelot. More news reached them there, at least one quarter of the village's residents had been killed, and another quarter was unaccounted for.

Merlin knew that this was not unusual as many of the villagers would move on if they could, in the hope of finding somewhere safe but the winter was not conducive to living rough and families with children would be hard pressed. He remembered the times that Ealdor had been attacked usually by bandits who wanted food but in some cases, greedy landowners wanted workers and even stock. He knew how unsettling it was to have your cottage burnt to the ground and lose all your possessions, as meagre as they were.

They were spending the night in a hay barn and had all bedded down on the hay. Merlin had set their sleeping bags near Leon and Thierry who said, "Arthur, it's going to be difficult for the villagers. They will welcome the knights, accept their aid but once they leave, they will again feel demoralised and abandoned."

Leon added, "That happens continually across the kingdom but the winter raids are worst."

"We can only do so much." Arthur commented, "I think the priority will be to run off or possibly kill any bandits; get the remaining villagers organized vis-à-vis shelter and food, tend the injured and help bury the dead. I have money to purchase food stocks for them and hopefully some of the livestock can be rounded up.

"Why do the poor always have to suffer so? Depending on who is left, we might have to relocate them to neighbouring villagers until the spring. A village needs a strong headman and other men willing to accept his leadership...my feet are cold."

Merlin smiled sympathetically but Leon laughed. "Luckily, you have Merlin as I'm sure his feet are warm."

"Never," laughed Arthur, "He's certainly warm hearted but alas, cold footed."

"I was going to allow you to put your feet into my bedroll, but after those unfeeling words, I've changed my mind!" Merlin stated with a smile, rolling onto his side away from Arthur."

Leon yawned and rolled over as well saying, "Now, now, boys, no fighting, play nicely!"

Arthur looked at the stars through the missing thatch. Then he decided that Merlin might be cold footed but he was warm-bodied, so he eased his bedroll over and managed to reach Merlin's and slip his cold feet under the blanket and place them on Merlin's back. There was distinct recoil but finally Merlin relaxed back against Arthur's feet...

"You'll owe me for this, Arthur," was Merlin's only comment.

-0-0-

Morning dawned, clear and cold. They ate and packed up knowing that they had a full day's ride ahead of them. Leon put some silver in the farmer's hand, thanking him for his hospitality. The farmer searched out Arthur and looking up at him said, "Thank you, Sire!" Arthur nodded, then led the knights out of the farm yard followed by the mounted guards and grooms.

They stopped around noon for lunch in a little hamlet and were pleased to see an alehouse. Arthur limited the drinking to one ale each and with the bread and cheese from their own supplies, they had a good meal.

Merlin was in trouble afterwards as he had shared his portion of bread with Gidun. "Merlin, Gidun had his quota of oats and you are depriving yourself of food. Tonight, I'm going to watch that you eat your portion. It's winter, we should all be carrying just that little extra weight to keep us warm."

"Oh, that explains why I can only buckle your belt to the fourth notch, Sire!"

"Don't be personal!" Arthur said, grinning at him, wishing that they were alone.

-0-0-

By late afternoon they had reached Chelmsford, the nearest village to the one which had been attacked. It would take them another hour in the morning to get there but Arthur and Leon decided that by spending the night here, they could hopefully get more information about the besieged village.

They were mobbed when they drew up in front of the inn. People all wanting to tell the knights what had happened. Leon announced that the prince would hear any information in the main room of the inn. The grooms took the horses, as Arthur and the knights walked into the inn.

Fifteen people lined up to talk to Thierry, Leon and Rook. Arthur moved from group to group listening and asking questions. They were assured that many others had information but that many of them were women who were shy to talk to knights. Arthur insisted that he wanted to hear from as many people as possible. He called Spenser and Gavin to also help. Measures of ale were passed out to all the men who cooperated and the women, many mothers with children, received coppers which were more than welcome.

Once all the information had been taken, the knights sat down to discuss the findings. Sowhill had been raided at night and any people brave enough to put up a fight had been killed. The bandits had taken food supplies and older children. They had set fire to farm buildings and cottages. The alehouse had been destroyed. The raid had been well organized as wagons were used to remove the stolen supplies and children.

One mother called Ruby had relocated to her sister's home in this village and she was able to name many of the dead. Her two sons aged fourteen and nine had been taken. Her husband had been killed and she was left with three young children. Her sister had held her as she had sobbed talking to Sir Rook. He had called Arthur over to hear it first hand.

To add insult to injury, the raiders had returned the next day to take livestock, including chickens. Some of the men had managed to drive their sheep and goats into the woods to hide them. Over the next few days, the villages had crowded into the shelters which were still standing and had begun to bury their dead and in some cases repair their cottages.

Arthur assured the mother that they were on their way to the village and hoped to be able to give a hand to the remaining villagers. The attacks had taken place four days ago but hopefully they might get lucky and catch some of the raiders.

Supper was served by the landlord and his daughters, Merlin remarked that it was good that Gawaine wasn't with them as both of the girls were buxom beauties. "You would have had to keep your eye on him."

"...and since when have you had an eye for the ladies, Merlin?"

"Arthur, I can assure you that I can appreciate a beautiful woman but it doesn't mean that I intend to..."

Merlin petered out and just shrugged his shoulders and blushed.

Arthur would have liked to have dragged him upstairs but thought better of it and just put his hand on his thigh under the table making Merlin blush even more as Gavin who was sitting next to him, nodded knowingly and said, "Careful, Merlin!"

-0-0-

Everyone turned in for the night. They had taken over all the accommodation available and Arthur had been given a private room, which he gladly shared with Merlin. The two senior knights also shared a room but the rest were relegated to communal sleeping facilities.

The landlord had been thrilled to have his inn fully occupied. This time of year was slow and the call for meals and board had given his income a needed boost. He had made sure that his daughters were carefully locked away as, although he appreciated the knights' presence he didn't want any trouble either. He smiled as he slipped in beside his wife saying, "Full house tonight, Dear."

"Yes and early rising tomorrow as they expect breakfast before they leave. They seem to be a pleasant group though not as rowdy as some we have had in the past."

"They're on a mission, I would think that if they stay here on their return, there will be more ribaldry and drinking. As long as they don't demolish the place, we can cope with some high spirits."

"Is the one in charge of them really a prince, do you think? Is he the one with the servant?"

"I believe so. Go to sleep, as it is, you'll be blaming me for the dawn coming too soon."

-0-0-

Arthur and Merlin were also chatting quietly.

"Had, those girls really caught your eye, Merlin? You can tell me, I won't mind."

"Arthur, as you jealous or worried?"

"Neither, just inquisitive."

"I hadn't noticed them then I saw Spenser's eyes light up and wondered what had caught his eye and I saw the serving girls. Maybe you could find him a nice young lady to court."

"Merlin, it is not within the prince's job description to act as a matchmaker. He'll have to find his own girl. Though Rupert's second to last daughter is rather attractive, actually beautiful and she seems very sweet..."

Merlin interrupted him, "Should I be getting worried? Is the bloom off the rose?"

Looking rather surprised that Merlin might doubt his affections, he tentatively reached for him and Merlin chuckled, "I guess the answer is no!"

"Wait till I get you back home. I'll better be able to demonstrate how intense my feelings are."

"Not, now?"

"No, Merlin, you would probably bring the whole contingent of knights rushing in with swords drawn figuring that one of us was being murdered."

Merlin giggled and held Arthur down on the bed while he kissed him soundly and said quietly, "I'll hold you to that, my Love!" He then rolled back beside him and they fell asleep in each others arms.

'This is how it should be,' thought Merlin as he drifted off...

-0-0-

Dawn did come too soon for many of the Camelot group and they dressed and met downstairs for breakfast. The grooms had been up at the break of day and all the horses were ready to be mounted and in just under an hour, Arthur led them back to the road. Thierry, Rook and Gavin had left at the break of dawn to do a little reconnoitering of the situation. The other three knights had remained with Arthur and the two squires.

It was bright and cold as the advance party made the hour's ride to Sowhill. They dismounted and circled the village on foot seeing no sign of raiders. The village was quiet, they returned to their horses and rode into the village setting off an alarm as dogs barked and people yelled. It was only their red cloaks and chain mail that convinced the people that they were Camelot knights arriving to help.

Gavin felt sick as he saw the plight of the people, mostly older men, women and children. Bodies had been moved out of the main village area and where piled near the woods. He was thankful that it was cold but still he knew that the stench of death was in the air. Few cottages were habitable and all the people seemed to have been crowded into three cottages and one farm building.

Thierry dismounted and made his way to the people, he had a sack of oats and told the women to cook gruel for everyone. Rook had started to check cottages and was followed by children impressed with his red cloak and shiny armour. Gavin started asking questions and one man who had been the father of the village headman, took it upon himself to answer questions and explained what had happened repeating what the mother had told Arthur in the inn the previous night. He had added that some of the raiders had been injured.

Rook returned and by then the porridge was ready and the promise of food pulled the children away from him back to the woman. Thierry explained that more knights and soldiers were on their way to help them. He continued questioning the men as they ate but none had recognised the raiders.

Three of the men who had subsequently taken livestock into the woods also had their say. Following the initial nightly raid when only supplies and the children were taken, they had expected a return raid for the livestock so they had crept off with a many animals as they could and made for caves and barricaded the animals there. They had returned to the village meeting up with four kids, much too young to have been of any use as they were between the ages of six and nine. They never saw any of the older boys. One little one said, that he had heard the men talking about something belonging to them, something about 'mine' and plenty of money if they could get owners to buy the older boys.

Rook told Thierry he would check out the children. One of the returned youngsters, a little boy was sitting by himself, spooning gruel into his mouth as tears streamed down his face. A women mentioned that little Thomas had lost his father, mother, older brother and three siblings. Rook asked if the women had been killed but learnt that she was missing, having possibly taken off to her sister's village as there was nothing left for her here.

Going over to the young lad, Rook crouched beside him, "Is your mam called Ruby?" The child's face lit up. "I met up with her yesterday, she is with your younger brother and sisters, waiting for you in the next village."

"Is Raury with her?" Rook shook his head and the boy's face fell.

"They didn't want me as I was too little but they kept Raury. Will you be able to get him back?"

There was an excited yell from outside as two more little figures straggled into view, one boy half dragging the other one. A mother screamed and raced to meet her son. Rook looked at the young lad, but he just shook his head.

Thierry came over suggesting that Gavin should write down all the names of the family members present and Rook could try to get the names of the dead and missing.

-0-0-

Arthur and company were well on their way when they noticed chickens on the road. Two of the guards dismounted and walking behind them with branches moved them to one side until the horses had passed and then continued walking them down the road in the wake of the knights. These obviously belonged to the village.

Soon the smoke from the chimneys could be seen and the knights cantered to the edge of the village, stopping as they were surrounded by the residents. The grooms took the horses and the knights and Arthur sat around the well, talking to Thierry. They had managed to get enough information to make sorting out the villagers easier.

Rook walked over with little Thomas and told Arthur that this was one of Ruby's sons. He also mentioned the two new arrivals that morning. One had obviously been rejected once it was discovered that he was lame and the other boy was blind. Possibly, over the next few days others would turn up.

The arrival of the chickens brought more relief as they were a winter staple for the villagers. The children soon had them barricaded in the shell of a cottage and a groom sprinkled some oats to convince them to stay there.

Arthur kept Leon, Gavin and the squires with him and ordered the remaining knights to scour the surrounding fields and woods in search of any clues, such as campsites and bodies of the injured raiders, paying special attention to wagon tracks and multiple horse tracks. He ordered the guards to dig a trench along the forest edge and the burials of twenty three unfortunate souls began...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 : MANY HANDS MAKE LIGHT WORK**

The knights returned at dusk. Arthur was busy trying to rebuild on of the lesser damaged cottages, with Gavin, the squires and Merlin. One whole section of the roof was intact and on the other section, Merlin was trying to patch the worse damage with the wooden doors of another cottage.

"Merlin, if you fall off that roof and kill yourself...I'll never forgive you!"

"Spent my childhood helping to thatch and build." He grinned, "Never fell then, so hopefully I won't now!" Adding cheekily, "But, Sire, it's nice to know that you care!"

Gavin dropped his head smiling; Arthur continued without batting an eye, "Well, be careful...!" He called to a squire, "Phillip, lift up your end a little higher. Hold it steady. Got it? Alright now everyone heave ho!"

Satisfied with their effort, they stood back to admire their work. Once the village was re-established, the building would be re-thatched.

The repairs added another building which could be used. Another little cottage had a lean-to that was sturdy and the grooms had placed all the tack and bedrolls in there, before they too had turned their hands to helping with the clean up. A third cottage had a missing wall but sufficient roof, to possibly be used as a sleeping area. The knights realised that roughing it was going to be the plan for the evening but one of the village leaders assured them that they would all be sleeping with a roof of some sort over their heads.

Thierry smiled, it was good to see Arthur doing something other that sitting in the council chamber bored out of his mind. The knights on patrol had found two bodies, one a raiders, the other a child's. Spenser had ridden back with the body over his knees as he felt that the child should be buried with the villagers not left rotting on some god-forsaken hill. There was an agonizing scream as the mother recognised her son's body.

Finally all the dead were buried. Arthur was pleased to see that Thierry had brought in a field dressed young deer over his horse's rump and it was now skinned and hanging from someone's shed. He asked that everyone stop work and plan for supper. The women soon had fires going and a spit had been dragged into the centre of the village to roast the venison which was served with vegetables from the root cellars, resulting in everyone having an adequate meal.

Arthur then called Spenser and Thierry over and they discussed what they had found. Thierry reported that they had found what had obviously been a large campsite and tracks of wagons. Rook and Valentin had decided to follow the tracks and would report back tomorrow. The boy's body had been found at the furthest extremity of their search and it was decided that tomorrow another search party would go out. Arthur reported the total numbers of dead and missing.

Thierry mentioned the 'mine' story from the little girl and the reference to selling the boys to owners. Arthur nodded, south of the kingdom there were areas where mining was done for copper and iron. Coal was also collected off beaches and the ground but some was taken from the earth in shallow mines. If the boys were heading for regions rich in ore, the chances of finding them were slim. It was dark by the time the knights had completed their reports.

Arthur and Merlin chose their sleeping areas. Space was at a premium but that was to Arthur's advantage as he decided to occupy the half roofed structure, as it had an interior wall which would offer some privacy from the others. He insisted gallantly that Merlin and he could manage in one closet sized space so that Gavin and the two squires. Philip and Basil could fit into the remainder of the cottage where they would still be covered by the half-damaged roof.

Gavin said, "Arthur, I don't mind sleeping rough against the outside wall."

"If it rains and it seems probable, you will regret that offer. Sleep in this section. The remaining knights had offered to sleep rough but the villagers insisted otherwise. So, Leon, Thierry, Spenser accepted the hospitality of the thankful villagers to share their humble albeit packed abodes.

It had been Merlin's request to Arthur which had seen the squires stay with Arthur's group. He had felt uncomfortable letting them sleep elsewhere as he had a flashback to Leon's patrol with the four squires, to Daffyd's dying as he held him in his arms, as well as an additional two squires and one knight being found dead. He nodded at Gavin, the sole surviving squire of that horror saying, "Keep an eye out for them..." and Gavin knew that he was referring to that fateful expedition.

Merlin lay their bedrolls on the dirt floor of the so called room and smiled. This could be fun as certainly they would be in each other's space all night long. He shook out the blankets. He lifted his head as Gavin walked in and said laughingly, in a quiet voice, "Good thing the two of you are so friendly, you'll be squished together as peas in a pod."

Smiling and punching him in the arm, Merlin said, "That suits me as long as it's a very little pod and Arthur is the only other pea!"

Gavin continued seriously, "Merlin, I will never forget Daffyd and the others. Sometimes it feels as if it were only yesterday...I sometimes can't believe that he died."

Merlin put his arm on the young knight's shoulder and said, "Life is hard, even when you are one of the squires of Camelot. In times of battle, the number of unarmed squires killed always out-numbered the fatalities in the ranks of the knights. It's a lucky thing that at the moment, we're in comparative peace with our neighbours. Yet, the bravery of those squires who are chosen to accompany the knights, unarmed and on foot is commendable."

"But this wasn't a battle, it was a sortie, a reward for our hard work and I was the only squire to return alive."

"You were lucky but if I hadn't found you, you would still be hanging upside down on the bank of a stream," Merlin said.

Gavin laughed, "...and I could never have kicked you in the face or become a knight."

Arthur walked in, "Gavin, I'll have you know that these are the royal chambers!" making Merlin burst out laughing.

"Yes, Sire! I'll vacate them post-haste," the knight said bowing and smiling as he turned to leave, with Arthur giving him a slap on the back for good measure.

Merlin laughed and went to help him build a fire in the old hearth, with only half a roof, the heat wouldn't be contained but the fire might help if it became very cold. The squires were charged to keep it going through the night.

At long last, the village settled into sleep; villagers still grieving their dead; men planning to rebuild; children experiencing nightmares and some mothers hoping beyond hope that their sons would return alive. All, feeling relieved that tonight they could sleep as the force of Camelot was in Sowhill.

Merlin twined his legs around Arthur's apologizing with a little grin, "Sorry, there doesn't seem to be enough space."

Arthur murmured appreciatively for that fact. "We seem to be managing, Merlin My Love." He liked nothing better than to sleep with his arms around his special person. He gently placed a kiss on Merlin's neck and traced it to his chest.

Merlin shifted slightly so that he could feel Arthur against him and let his finger trace circles down Arthur's stomach. Arthur moaned quietly and thought, 'This is going to be torture, why couldn't we have been alone...?'

A barn owl's screech woke Merlin as he lay cosily next to Arthur who had not awoken. He remembered the time when he had slept with Arthur on the floor in front of the fire at his Mam's in Ealdor. They had only recently acknowledged their true feelings for each other. He had lain awake for hours wanting only to feel Arthur's arms around him, knowing that it was neither the time nor the place.

He smiled in the dark. Another time, another place but the feelings were as strong and as beautiful as they had been then. He was loved by Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot and nothing or nobody was ever going to be able to change the way he felt about Arthur. He shifted himself closer to His Royal Highness and sighed, drifting asleep...

_The chamber was large and beautifully appointed. He walked in and set about tidying up after the prince._

"_Don't you knock before you enter?" a strange voice said. Spinning around, Merlin saw that there was a lady reclining in Arthur's bed. "You may leave, I'll settle this with my husband when he returns. Get out!"_

"_But, I work for Prince Arthur, you should get out of the bed before he returns. He will not take kindly to you being in our bed."_

"_Your bed? Who do you think you are to talk to me like that? This is my husband's chamber and I have as much right to be here as in my own! Get out before I summon the guards..."_

_A pewter mug comes sailing across the room and for a second he thinks, 'Well, nothing has changed then.'_

_He walks out of the room bumping into Arthur halfway down the corridor. "My room done yet?"_

"_Arthur..." he notices the raised eyebrows and the menacing frown, "Sire, there is a stranger, a lady in our bed and she threw me out before I had time to finish..."_

"_What are you talking about Idiot? Our bed?"_

"_But, I thought you and I were in..." He couldn't finish the sentence because knuckles had made contact with his chin and he fell back against the wall._

"_I was young, you were available, so I took you as my bed-boy. No love just healthy lust culminating in sex! If you ever, mention those years again, you will find yourself in the courtyard on your backside, a pauper banned from Camelot for life!"_

_With that Arthur left him..._

Arthur woke to Merlin shuddering uncontrollably, eyes wide in terror, mouth open in a silent scream, pushing himself against the wall, away from Arthur. Arthur put his hand on the man's head and turned it into his chest. Only Gaius and Gawaine knew that Merlin could experience such mind-numbing nightmares. He kissed his forehead and started whispering his name. "Merlin, it's me Arthur...I love you...you're safe with me...forever."

He felt the shuddering diminish and Merlin's heart rate begin to return to normal. His eyes took in the surroundings and he smiled apologetically, "It was a dream wasn't it?" He needed the reassurance of hearing Arthur's voice confirming the fact.

"Yes, Merlin, you had a bad dream"

"I was so upset, you said that all our years together could be explained as a need for sex not love. You called me a bed-boy."

"Merlin, seven years of you will never be enough. Remember, you are mine, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part and I will love and honour you all the days of my life."

Merlin snuggled into Arthur and said quietly, "Arthur, you certainly know how to make someone feel better." He completed his statement by tilting his head back for a kiss.

-0-0-

They could hear the others packing up their bedrolls and commenting on the sunny day. Merlin stretched and said, "Another day, another dollar! Breakfast sounds interesting." He stood pulled on his trousers and shrugged his way into his tunic, Arthur gave low wolf whistle and Merlin blushed. He hopped around trying to get his boots on, turned, grinned mischievously and left Arthur to dress himself...

The orders were decided for the day. Gavin set out with Leon, the squires and two guards to continue the search from yesterday. They hoped to meet up with Rook and Valentin on their way back. Thierry and a guard took little Thomas to his mother in Chelmsford, with lists of supplies, desperately needed for rebuilding and the hope of getting some men to accompany them back to make the job go quicker.

Arthur organized the men in checking all the food supplies. Although sunny, it was markedly colder than the previous day and it wasn't too early for snow. Winter would be upon them soon. Food was a necessity as was a waterproof dwelling. There were still four cottages in need of major repair. Merlin, worked with some of the guards at repairing the one in which they had stayed overnight. Slowly but surely, the roof was repaired.

As he passed Arthur at one point, Merlin murmured, "Hope we get a second night in our closet!" and Arthur smiled.

Spenser and two guards, decided that rebuilding the walls of the cottage which miraculously still had enough walls to supports its thatch was next in line. Even children helped them. Some of the older girls were strong enough to lift the rocks and hand them to the guards as the walls were filled in. One little mite insisted that her mother had wanted a window next to her door so she could see who was outside so Spenser made sure that a space was left and Arthur found a beam to use as a header. Merlin smiled as all hands to the job made easy work.

Lunch came quickly and some of the women had baked bread that morning so everyone had their fill. The well had not been compromised and Merlin realised that a wooden mug of cold water suited him as much as ale. He sat with Arthur on a bench which had somehow been undamaged.

"Sensible not drinking," Arthur said, "Otherwise, there would have been no climbing ladders for you."

"It makes my heart sing that you are so concerned, O Mighty One!"

"Careful, or I might decide to leave you as my representative in this village until the spring!"

Merlin grinned, "How would you possibly cope until then?"

"Daniel would be called back into my service."

"That wasn't exactly the coping which I had in mind..."

Arthur choked on his ale and Merlin had great pleasure thumping him none too gently on his back.

-0-0-

Thierry returned with men and a wagon. There were tears from the women as they saw their husband's friends and in some cases family members. The wagon contained supplies for people and other men were leading livestock.

Arthur was pleased with the amount of work accomplished and decided that Merlin and he might make a move to return to Chelmsford late the following afternoon. Leon should be quite capable of finishing up in the village.

They could hear horses coming from the forest beyond the village, many children started crying and most ran to their mothers. The red cloaks of the knights were visible as Leon and his group came cantering across the field and everyone relaxed.

Arthur called an immediate meeting so the grooms took the returning horses and everyone else sat around awaiting news. Valentin, Rook and Gavin, were not with them. Leon maybe noticed his worried look and started by saying that they were returning slowly as they had four boys with them. He only knew their first names and two mothers gasped over the name Billy as they both had missing sons by that name. A group of parents walked across the meadow to be closer to the children when the knights made their way out of the woods.

Leon explained that they had heard some whimpering and one of the guards figuring it was an animal in distress, had offered to check it out. He had called for Leon and it was a boy with a broken leg, petrified by the guard. He was filthy but once he saw Leon in red, became quite vocal, sobbing and pleading to be saved.

When they had met up with Rook and Valentin, Rook had a very young boy before him on the saddle but Valentin had an injured boy in his arms, whom he was unwilling to pass to either the guards or another knight.

Philip also had a boy riding double behind him. It seemed that the raiders had been indiscriminate in grabbing boys and had later abandoned the ones for which they had no use.

As the remaining knights returned to the village, one of the mother's and Merlin checked over the injured boy. He certainly had a broken arm but until he became conscious Merlin couldn't tell if the bruising included damage to his back. He hoped not. His head had a nasty bump and a cut but he was warm and breathing normally. Valentin carried him to the family cottage and the mother had him put on her bed.

Rook held the young boy he had returned with, as Merlin checked the temporary splint which the knights had put on his leg. He was then returned to his mother. The other two boys were uninjured. Arthur had a few words with each of them but they had been taken at night and really were more interested in being home than remembering details.

It was an impressed couple of knights who made the rounds to see the repairs which had been carried out in their absence. "I look forward to sleeping inside tonight," said Valentin. "It was damn cold last night."

Supper was almost a festive affair. Everyone ate together in the hay barn and it was a warm and the happy group feasted on venison, carrots and parsnips.

Arthur announced that tomorrow, he and the knights would be leaving but, that if the elders felt that they needed them, the guards could remain. One of the men spoke up and thanked the knights for being there and said that as Yuletide was almost on them, they would manage and the guards could go back to celebrate with their families.

Once again night came to the village and in their little room, Arthur and Merlin slept soundly. At one point, Merlin had had a fit of the giggles as Arthur trying to be smart had misjudged the distance and knocked his elbow against the stone wall. He'd said, "Arthur, maybe you could refrain from acrobatics in such a limited space and just lie quietly beside me."

"But it hurts, I'm probably bleeding all over the bedroll."

"I doubt it," said Merlin and took the offending elbow and kissed it better. He turned on his side and lay back against Arthur, who immediately put his arms around him. Merlin knew that he was safe, who wouldn't be in Arthur's arms? ...he fell asleep again.

It was dawn, when Arthur woke up to Merlin counting. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out how many hours it will be before we are back in Camelot. I'm sure that Gidun is looking forward to being in his own stable."

"...and is it only Gidun about whom you are thinking? Or is there maybe someone else who wants to be on familiar ground?"

Merlin smiled and Arthur's heart clenched, "It's too hard being so close and not being able to..."

"Say it, Merlin. Show me how brave you are. You can do it, you know you can..."

Merlin leant in to Arthur and whispered to him. Arthur grinned from ear to ear and said, "A four-lettered word, my my, we are getting brave, aren't we?" He pulled himself up on his elbow and leant over and gave Merlin a seriously sexy kiss saying as he lay back, "How's that?"

"Installment one of many, I hope!" grinned Merlin as he climbed over Arthur to get up. Arthur grabbed for his ankle and almost brought him crashing back down. "Control yourself, Arthur!" Merlin pointed into the main room as he said, "Remember, we do have company!"

By midmorning, the Camelot detachment was ready to leave Sowhill and its residents. Arthur explained that more building material and food supplies would be delivered after the holidays. He thanked the villagers for their hospitality and again mentioned his sorrow to those who had experienced the loss of family members. He handed the man who had assumed leadership of the village, a purse of coins and wished them all the best for Yuletide and the upcoming year.

The prince and the knights mounted and rode back onto the track in the direction of Chelmsford.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 : REPORTS, HELMETS AND INTRUDERS**

They reached Chelmsford within the hour, Merlin and Spenser were told to purchase bread, cheese and ham. The others had kept going and the two of them would have to catch them up as best they could before anyone could have a lunch break. Figuring that they were only ten minutes behind the others, they just asked Gidun and Aster to gallop for short stretches and they soon saw the flashes of red cloaks ahead of them as the others had kept to a steady trot.

Arthur agreed to stop for the horses to rest and the men were able to dismount and have lunch. The water skins were filled upstream from the horses drinking their fill. Soon they were again on the trail as Arthur and Leon had decided to keep going to see how far they could get before dusk fell which was early at that time of year.

Thierry had remembered seeing some derelict buildings on their way down to Sowhill and when they approached them a little before dusk, Arthur decided to call it a day and bivouac there. The horses were unsaddled and tied to the trees and the knights and guards took advantage of the opportunity to sleep under cover. The facilities were not anything to write home about but the majority were dry and they could light fires to give them some comfort. Supper was a repeat of lunch plus any food which was still in the saddlebags.

The group split into two, the squires with the knights and the guards with the grooms. Merlin had already decided which building was the best and he took Arthur's tack and bedroll in, no sooner followed by various knights. He placed Arthur's and his bedroll on the south wall and the senior knights joined him while Gavin set up the squires along the east wall and the other knights settled where they chose.

It was damp and bone chilling. The window openings although small had no shutters and the doors were long gone. All Merlin could think of was their comfortable bed at home. Barn owls were in the rafters and their eerie screeching as they returned with voles and mice had at first disturbed the sleep of many but finally the owls settled and were probably disturbed by the racket of ten temporary inhabits some of whom snored.

It started to rain and Merlin was pleased to see that he wasn't getting wet but the person beside him complained so much about the drips running down the walls and occasionally bombarding him, that he graciously offered to give up his bedroll and relocate to another spot but not without stating, "You are not made of icing sugar, you will not melt!"

And a voice from the new occupant of his recently vacated bedroll said, "But I am the prince!"

Merlin leant over and quietly said, "Shame it's dark, Arthur, or you would be able to see my finger!"

"I'll deal with you tomorrow night for that remark!" answered his Lord and Master.

Making his way across the building in the dark was not easy but Merlin only stumbled once, landing on Rook who woke with a start and growled, "Git orff!"

"Sorry, but it's raining on Arthur, so he made me move." Rook didn't hear him as he was once again snoring.

Merlin felt around and found a space and lay down. Two minutes later he heard plonk...plonk and drips started splashing onto the dirt near his feet. He was too tired to move and just hoped that he wouldn't be swept away by a flood...

Of course, he had decided to sleep where the first rays of the sun entered the shed and they woke him up. The bottom of his bedroll was wet, so he gave up and carrying it outside rolled it up. He had to laugh as it was actually Arthur's as he had climbed onto his when they had changed places. 'Serves him right,' he thought.

It was cold but the sky was lovely, few birds were singing and he sat on a rock enjoying the solitude. He heard a rustle and looked up, it was a doe stepping carefully through the underbrush. It made him feel good that Arthur was sleeping and here he was enjoying game, which given a chance the prince would have been hunting. He suddenly realised he wasn't alone as Spenser was also watching as he turned his head back to the doe, she had disappeared.

"Beautiful, aren't they? Spenser said, "So quiet and gentle looking. Mind you, Arthur and I were once chased by a stag in the autumn when we got too close to his hinds. In the end, we climbed a tree and had to wait ages until he decided to leave and take all his lady friends with him. It's funny now but it wasn't then."

Merlin smiled thinking, 'Arthur had been lucky to have Spenser with him in his teenage years.'

More people came to and left the buildings and in no time, they were mounted and on the trail to Camelot.

It was going to be just over a half days ride to get home but Athur decided that as the mission had gone so well that he would treat everyone to an ale at lunch if, they could find an alehouse.

Once the sun was overhead, they started looking in earnest for villages which would offer food and drink.

Leon said that one mile east there was the village of Banstead which had an ale house. Arthur turned right at the next fork and sure enough there was the village in the distance.

They rode in scattering hens and children as the village dogs barked.

Arthur said, "Landlord, my Good Man, drinks all around, my men and your regulars. A drink of Yuletide cheer, and have one for yourself. Is there any food?"

The landlord's wife spoke up and said, "If you don't mind, Sir Knight, bread, cheese, dried venison and fruit preserves, I can have platters on the table in minutes."

"Thank you, my good woman!"

Soon the room was a hive of activity, the landlord beaming as he mentally assessed, his day's income and serving maids circled through the tables with platters of food.

Within the hour, they were back on the road. Arthur had been so generous in his payment that the landlord, his wife and the serving maids were at the door to bid him a fond farewell. Merlin was grinning from ear to ear. He loved seeing how spontaneous and generous Arthur could be, a side of him of which many people were unaware.

Pushing the horses, they soon reached familiar areas and by dusk, the towers and turrets of Camelot were before them. The horses had automatically speeded up of their own accord, the knowledge that their stables and a measure of oats awaited them.

They clattered through the lower town; the guard leaving them to return to their own stables. As Leon, the knights, Arthur and Merlin swung under the portcullis and into the courtyard, staff ran out to take their horses.

Merlin stretched, to rid himself all his muscle kinks and then followed the knights up the stairs. All he really wanted, was to get out of what he had on and relax, but he knew that Arthur and the others would first, have to report to the king, and he would be in attendance in his capacity of manservant to the prince.

The sergeant at arms greeting them and told them that the king was eating late tonight, so they had a couple of hours to themselves.

"Notify Sir Rupert of our return and have him request the king that we join him for supper to make our reports" There was method in Arthur's desire to see the king tonight so that he could have a sleep in tomorrow. Merlin grinned as if he had handed him a gift on a silver platter.

-0-0-

Merlin answered the door when someone tapped on it and thanked his lucky stars that the person had not arrived a few minutes earlier when he had Arthur against the door and was soundly kissing him. Promising him, that it was a taste of what was to come!

A squire handed him a note and said that he would wait for a response. Merlin shut the door and turned to Arthur who said, "Go ahead, you read it." It was just confirming that the king would see them at supper in his private chambers. Merlin opened the door and told the squire to notify Sir Rupert that Prince Arthur would be there.

Arthur had crept up behind him and he could feel him running the knuckle of his index finger up and down his back. He shuddered involuntarily, the squire looked at him but said nothing and he closed the door. Spinning around and catching Arthur around the neck, he pulled him to him, wrapping his leg around him to hold him in one place. "So, you want to play do you?"

Arthur finally said, "We don't want to be late."

"Maybe you don't but I would much rather stay here..."

"Don't be like that. I don't want to have to go to my father's alone, it's always more entertaining when you are there with me."

"Alright, but I warn you, if there are sprouts, you will get at least a dozen on your plate and I will expect you to eat every one or, I will put up my hand and say, 'Sire! Sire, your son refuses to eat his vegetables!' and he will say, 'Arthur, you will sit there all night if necessary until your plate is empty!' So there!"

"You wouldn't, would you? I'd be there all night and you would be so lonely lying in this big bed all by yourself..."

"Now that you mention that I might have to take my threat under considera..." but Merlin never got to finish the word as Arthur had pulled him down to sit beside him in front of the fire.

Later, Arthur insisted that Merlin have some of the fruit and dried biscuits which were on the table. Otherwise, he would get nothing to eat until after the meal and the meeting were over and he'd have to go to the kitchens. Merlin smiled, he knew that Arthur had an ulterior motive and he happily agreed to the suggestion and tucked into the fruit while Arthur picked at it.

-0-0-

Supper was finished, Leon and Arthur had done their homework and were able to give a concise report. Uther and Sir Rupert, nodded appreciatively with the king agreeing that he would take it under consideration and if he should have any further questions, he would check with Arthur the following day. The scribe handed the notes he had taken to the king.

The meeting was adjourned, the knights made their way downstairs as Merlin and Arthur walked back along the corridor to their room.

Merlin opened the door and Arthur started to laugh but refused to tell Merlin what was so funny, not letting him in on the joke. Merlin got annoyed and turned into his manservant mode and said, "Sire, may I remove your jacket?"

Arthur was practically crying, his sides were aching and he couldn't get control of himself.

Merlin was getting more annoyed as the seconds ticked by. "It's not nice to keep a joke to yourself, it makes me think that I am the brunt of it."

"No, Merlin, I assure you, you are not! Maybe the recipient of a gift but not the brunt of a joke," Arthur said, as Merlin undid the claps on his jacket.

Merlin walked behind Arthur to take the jacket as he slipped out of it. Arthur turned around and Merlin noticed that he had a suspicious bulge in his tunic. Arthur said, "It's a gift for you."

"I'm not touching anything unless I know what it is."

"Do you trust, me?"

"Of course I do...sort of!"

"Then give me your hand." Arthur took his hand and placed it over the lump. It felt warm, was slightly bigger than his hand but he could also feel hard bits.

"Close you eyes!" Merlin looked at Arthur a little worried. "It's alright I promise you." Arthur slipped his hand into the tunic and pulled out a cloth package. He held it to Merlin's nose and his mouth started watering.

"You can, open your eyes." Merlin did and was looking at a cooked half chicken on a napkin.

"You took that from the supper table!"

"Yes," beamed Arthur, "I figured that the fruit and dry breads was not sufficient supper for you and decided to bring you something else."

"How did you get away with it? I didn't notice you doing anything suspicious."

"When, no one was looking, I slipped it off my plate and into my lap, wrapped it up and next thing it was up my tunic."

"Arthur, you could have just asked one of the servers to wrap you up a piece for later. You're the prince."

"True, but this was way more fun." He pulled Merlin across to the fire and sat watching him devour the chicken.

When he had finished, he looked at Arthur saying, "That is the best chicken I have ever had! I was starving during supper and all the food made it worse."

"Now, Merlin, I can't promise that I can do this every time we dine with the king…"

"Right, because you would really be in a mess if it were chicken stew!"

Arthur decided that Merlin's sticky fingers were rather interesting and he dutifully licked them clean...

Merlin leant over and kissed him. "Thank you for supper, you taste like chicken."

"So do you!"

As they got into bed, Merlin started chuckling. "Tonight, I must be the only person in this castle whose master stole supper for him."

"The look on your face made it all worth while but I didn't steal as a master, I stole as a friend."

Merlin smiled at him, one little word but when genuinely said, it meant so much.

The fire flickered and Arthur could see large flakes of snow passing by the window. He said, "Snow, just in time for the festivities this week."

"Oh no! "We were away and I forget to get any mistletoe."

"Come here, I forgive you for tonight but I think you should rectify that tomorrow." Merlin snuggled into him and waited; he had decided to let Arthur orchestrate the night's events...

Arthur looked up at the hangings over the bed and said quietly, "Merlin, would you like to search for another surprise."

Merlin laughed, he was glad that he had waited. This might prove fun!

-0-0-

_He was a little fluffy, speckled brown ball of down with a striped head, back beady eyes and beak and he was wearing orange socks. He felt happy and secure nestled with his siblings on his mother's back under her steel grey feathers. He knew where Gawaine and Spenser were, but where was Arthur? He cheeped calling him and his mother told him to be quiet by gurgling at him. They were living in the woods. He hoped that Arthur was safe. _

_Then he heard Arthur, he was laughing, saying, "Humphrey, she looks like a grey helmet dotted with tiny snow balls." He peaked out of the feathers and saw a boy grinning at him, Arthur had become a boy! _

"_Humphrey, the baby is on its mother's back, wait till I tell Gaius, I saw...what are they?"_

_Humphrey repeated, "Guinea fowl!"_

"_When I grow up, I'm going to hunt them, aren't I?"_

"_Yes, Sire, you probably will..._

_A tear ran down Merlin's cheek and he ducked back under the grey feathers. _

_-0-0-_

Merlin left early next morning, he intended to find some village children who still had mistletoe for sale.

He was lucky, so he put it in the antechamber and picked up the breakfast platters. Arthur was getting up as he walked back into the chamber with breakfast. "You're awake," Merlin said.

"I wouldn't have been if someone else had been here with me but I figured we will be busy today so I might as well make an early start." He said standing by the window looking out at the snow-covered courtyard. Merlin laughed to himself. Arthur had no real clue as to what an early start would be, at this busy time of year the kitchen staff had been up at least three hours before sunrise.

"What's on the agenda today?" Arthur said as they finished breakfast.

"Well, the Yule log will be brought in this afternoon and the festivities will begin at supper tonight. Two weeks of rest, unless there are emergencies. Maybe we'll be snowed in, just think, nothing to do but eat, drink be merry and..." Merlin said.

"...polish my armour, check my clothes...accompany me hunting..." He stopped mid-sentence. Merlin, he noticed, had a strange look on his face. "What are you thinking about?"

"Arthur, you broke my dream. It was something about a hen."

"That was your supper last night."

"No, it looked like a helmet and had white spots on it, larger than a duck but not as large as a swan.

"Well, that really narrows it down," Arthur said laughing. "A goose?" Merlin shook his head. Arthur thought but couldn't come up with anything. "You really have strange dreams."

"It gurgles and its babies ride on its back under its feathers...and the mother didn't have any feathers on her white head.

Arthur laughed, "That's a Guinea fowl."

"Are there any in the woods?"

"No, but I saw one once at a manor house in Shale."

"Where you with Humphrey?"

"Yes! I was and Gaius found pictures of them in a book and it said that you could eat them, meat the texture of chicken but the taste of pheasant."

"Well, they are too cute to eat and they're like little carts as they carry their chicks with them," said Merlin and continued getting Arthur dressed.

"That doesn't mean that they aren't good to eat. One day Merlin, we'll find one and you can judge its worthiness as food."

"I'd refuse to eat it!"

"No, you wouldn't as I would tell you it was chicken. I might even steal some for you as a surprise...Ow! Merlin, that hurt!" Arthur said as his belt was buckled with a little more force than necessary.

Arthur went to the table in front of the window and sat down. "I'm going to take it easy today. I'll check with Leon and Thierry about the plans to send help to Sowhill and see if there has been any trouble in that area in the past. Some of the outlying villages are attacked more frequently, solely because of their location. That was a nasty attack especially with so many fatalities and boys abducted."

"Could the villagers not be relocated to more populated areas?"

"The kingdom depends on its citizens. If we vacate a village on the perimeters of the kingdom, the lands can possibly be appropriated by a neighbouring realm and should they attack then they already have a foothold in our kingdom. We can't risk that happening."

Merlin haphazardly pulling up the blankets on the bed, said, "Has that ever happened to Camelot?"

"It was mentioned in a history book," said Arthur looking up from where he was working.

Merlin came over and propped himself on the table beside Arthur. He swung his legs back and forth. Their legs were close and Arthur swung around in his chair and caught one of Merlin's between his own. Merlin bent forward towards Arthur smiling, resting his hands on his shoulders.

Arthur put his hand on Merlin's thigh and continued reading but he was suddenly conscious that they were not alone. In a flash, he had gone through all the people in the castle who would just smile at their behaviour; however he didn't think it was one of them.

Merlin picked up on Arthur's reaction. He turned his head, "You knocked?" he asked the tall man now standing in the doorway watching what was going on.

Not in the least bit flustered, the man stared right back and said, "You were obviously too occupied to notice."

Merlin had spun off the table and faced the stranger. "In Camelot, we respect closed doors and it is customary to wait outside in the corridor until the occupant of the room answers the door. You do not enter the antechamber before that happens."

"In my kingdom, we have no secrets and a guest may enter any unlocked room when he wishes and our menservants know their places."

Arthur was surprised then furious that a stranger should speak to Merlin in that tone but decided to let Merlin take care of the intruder and listening to the conversation pretended to busy himself at his desk. 'Who is this man and why is he so forward?' he thought. Suddenly, he was conscious of an icy shiver going down his spine and another encircling his heart. Had they been caught out for something so trivial? He closed his eyes and pictured the possible outcome of that moment of indiscretion.

"Tell your crown prince that he has someone who would like an audience with him."

Merlin had a sudden flash of high jinks in the castle, an accident and subsequent parting. It meant nothing to him so he reverted to his royal manservant mode and asked the stranger to remain where he was, in the antechamber, while he checked to see if the prince was available. "...and whom may I say is requesting an audience?"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 : AN ILL WIND BLOWS NO GOOD**

The stranger said, "Sir Piers of Wexted."

Arthur bounded away from the table, "Piers, you bastard, you scared the living daylights out of me. Meet Merlin my friend who also doubles as my manservant. Merlin, this is Spenser's older brother, Piers!"

Merlin nodded and stood back allowing Arthur access to the knight.

"I decided to bring my family here for the Yuletide festival. That little brat of a brother was supposed to let you know that I was arriving."

"God, Piers, it's been nearly ten years! You're all grown up. How's little Arthur?"

"You'll see him, he's not so little and you're pretty grown up too," he laughed.

Merlin smiled, so this was the missing brother. Spenser had told him all about his older brother Piers, who had left Camelot as a teenager because Arthur and he, had had an argument which resulted in a wrestling match with Arthur shoving Piers against a window which gave way and the poor boy tumbled into the courtyard. Severely injured, it was touch and go for a week but he'd pulled through. He was always wary of Arthur following the incident and Sir Rodney and Lady Jane had decided that he would be better training at Belvoir and he left.

It was great seeing Arthur so excited about meeting an old friend again, so Merlin stepped into the background and finally made his way to the manservant's chambers to empty their travelling chests, allowing Arthur and his former companion some privacy.

There was knocking on the door and Merlin answered it, allowing an excited Spenser in. "Arthur!" he called. "Was it a surprise?" he asked as he came barging in. "Piers, I didn't tell him because it was more exciting this way."

"Well, at first, I thought that your...servant, is it Merlin?" Arthur nodded. "Was going to throw me out but he is so well behaved that he was the perfect manservant and took control of the situation admirably. Then Arthur realised who I was and we've been catching up on things."

"Wait, until you see your namesake, Arthur. He's going to be a knight, for certain! Have you seen Gaius yet?"

"Take it easy, Spenser, he's only five and his mother would have a fit if I asked her to part with him...and yes, I saw Gaius when he visited grandmother last night. How did the mission go to the village, Father told me all about it?"

"You know, Piers," Spenser said off handedly, "Just the stuff which we, knights of Camelot, have to contend with on a daily basis. Right, Arthur?"

"Your little brother has a habit of underestimating things but the outcome was better than we had expected and we'll be doing a follow up in the spring. What have you planned for this afternoon?"

"Nothing!"

"Care to tour the dungeons and the battlements?"

"Oh, Sire!" Piers laughed, "I have suddenly remembered a pressing matter, now if you might change your itinerary to areas which might be less likely to result in an almost fatal accident, I might be able to fit you in. My father, this morning before I left to come here, reminded me to think twice just in case you came up with another scathingly brilliant idea!"

Arthur laughed and put his arm around Piers' shoulder saying, "No hard feeling then?"

"None! You made my childhood one of the happiest any boy could ever imagine. Even if I was scared of Gaius's eyebrow..."

The three of them laughed and Merlin sorting clothes, smiled to himself.

Spenser said, "I can't stay and visit, as I have promised my nephews and nieces that I would play with them so their mother can visit my grandmother."

"How is she?"

"Not too bad, but she's elderly and the cold weather is hard on her. However, seeing Piers and his children will improve her spirits no end." Passing through the antechamber he spied Merlin and said, "It's great having Piers back. When he left, I felt like a lost soul, if it hadn't been for Arthur I don't know how I would have coped."

"I know how you feel, Spenser!" Merlin turned and then said quietly to him, "How much does he know about Arthur and me?"

"I don't think he knows anything but he's got a level head and a good heart and when he sees how happy you make Arthur, he'll accept you."

'I only hope so...' thought Merlin.

But, Spenser had overestimated Piers' level head and good heart.

-0-0-

The visitor and Arthur sat in front of the fire, Arthur on their bench and Piers in a chair beside it. Merlin walked into the room and said, "Sire, would you care for some refreshments?"

Arthur frowned and for a second Merlin wondered if he shouldn't have interrupted him. "Yes, how does mulled cider sound, Merlin? And some dried sweetmeats and maybe scones if the cook has any baked."

Merlin bowed his head and went to leave the room. Arthur stopped him with, "Send a page, Merlin, you don't need to go."

"I think I should, Sire, as they will be very busy down there and a little page might get bowled over." So saying, he left the room and stood against the door in the corridor and took a deep breath. He felt uncomfortable, there was something which he couldn't put his finger on but not everything was as it seemed.

He was in no hurry to return so he dawdled on his way back, successfully evading servant girls as he passed under the mistletoe hanging outside many chambers. He reached the ante-chamber door and listened, there was the drone of conversation punctuated by Sir Piers' coarse laughter. He opened the door and stepped in putting the platters on the little table. He hesitated as he heard him say, "She never even had the slightest suspicion so I also have two bastard sons. Spenser doesn't even know!"

Merlin cringed. His heart somersaulted, Arthur didn't need to know things like this especially as he figured that the conversation was going to result in the question, '...so, Arthur, how many kids do you have around the castle?'

Hoping to change the course of the conversation, Merlin walked in and put the platter on the table and the pot of warm cider beside the fire. He set up a little table in front of the fire and placed everything at hand. Arthur smiled and looked up and absentmindedly scooted over on their bench and patted the seat. Merlin froze.

Arthur looked up at him just as Piers reached for a peach and Merlin shook his head. "Sire, if you have no further use for me, I would like to go down to Gaius. You are eating a light lunch with your father mid afternoon. I shall be back to help you dress."

Merlin turned and as he left he felt sickened to hear Piers say, "Arthur, old friend, I could think of a better use for that pretty man than as a manservant." He closed the door silently and left.

This was Yuletide, usually Arthur and his friends had a great time, seasonal feasts, evenings of drinking, gift giving and great entertainment. Suddenly, Merlin realised that this year it would be different.

-0-0-

He sat at the table with Gaius. "How could two brothers be so different? ...he's nothing like his father Sir Rodney, he's coarse and vulgar mouthed. Not the kind of person Arthur hangs around with. I know, Gaius, some of the knights are rough but not those in Arthur's inner circle. They are real gentlemen..."

Gaius smiled, "Even your friend, Gawaine?"

"Gawaine always acts a gentleman, half of his stories are bravado and no one takes him seriously. I can't understand how Arthur could have liked Piers so much."

"When he was growing up, he was an exact copy of Spenser, friendly, truthful and a suitable companion for Arthur. What has happened to him once he left Camelot, I don't know. Why are you so worried? Arthur's big enough to look after himself."

"I just have a feeling..."

"Out with it...if you can't tell me who can you tell?"

Merlin explained how he was sitting on the table and Arthur had his hand on his thigh and their legs were entwined. "We were just sitting there, I had leaned forward and my hands were on Arthur's shoulders when Piers burst in. I don't know if he noticed anything but as I was leaving, he told Arthur, that he could think of better uses for me than as a manservant, something about my being a pretty man."

Gaius smiled he knew that Merlin had never realised how handsome he actually was, so he wasn't surprised to hear that someone had commented upon it. Deep down in his heart, there was a little flutter of anxiety but he just said, "The two of you will have to be vigilant, don't blow it now."

"Should I say anything to Arthur? I asked Spenser and he said that his brother, he was sure knew nothing about us but that he had a level head and a good heart."

"Maybe speak to Arthur later tonight. But if you have been 'Siring' him I think that maybe he will have got the idea."

"It's so hard, before I left when I brought in the food, Arthur had smiled absentmindedly scooted over on our bench and patted the seat. I shook my head at him and prayed that he wouldn't push it any further. Gaius, I'm scared!"

"Now, come on, Merlin, Arthur and you have weathered many storms together this is just a little disturbance...a tempest in a teapot!"

Merlin smiled, "I hope so, Gaius. I hope so."

-0-0-

Arthur was sitting in front of the fireplace, head in his hands. He felt sick. He'd been brought up in a castle with knights and he knew of the close bonds which the men had but was shocked at some of the stories which Piers had told him about his brother knights in Belvoir. It seemed that no person, regardless of their position, age or sex, was beyond their reach. Ladies of the court, squires and pages were all considered fair game. He shuddered as he thought, "Surely, this wasn't going on in Camelot."

Merlin was making his way back to their chambers and was relieved to see Piers descending the stairs. He continued more happily but found the door barred. He knocked and got no response so he took his key and let himself in.

Arthur glanced up, brushing his sleeve across his eyes, as Merlin squeezed in beside him "You missed me that much, Arthur, I was only gone an hour." He leant over and put his hand on his knee and said, "What's the matter?"

"How could such a pleasant friendly boy, have matured into such a bitter, vulgar man. I hope Spenser never becomes like him when he gets older."

"He won't," insisted Merlin, "Because he has the likes of Romney and you to keep him in line."

"He was never like this. Yes, we used to laugh about the maids but he is vitriolic and mean spirited. Some of the stories he told me were disgusting." He shook his head, "...they sounded more like a unruly band of raiders than knights and it seems that it is all quite acceptable and any complaints result in the victims being dismissed. Is the same going on in Camelot? Have I been too blind to see it...?"

Merlin interrupted him, "I'm sure there are occasions but if it should ever come to light, the culprit is dealt with. You know that the reputation of Camelot is important. The knights realise that and are proud of their kingdom and obey the Code of Chivalry including respect for women and children. Sure, they might boast and exaggerate but deep down they are respectable men. Trust them, Arthur!

"Now as to your friend, maybe he is feeling out of his depth and needs to stretch the truth to compensate for the fact that he isn't one of your knights."

"Merlin, you try to see good in everyone...but Piers actually, took the time to graphically tell me what he would do with you if you were his manservant." Arthur paused then continued, "I'm sure, he could tell by my face that I wasn't impressed but he got great satisfaction out of telling me, adding that pretty boys were not safe in Belvoir. It turned my stomach."

Merlin slid even closer to Arthur and he said with a slight smile, "I think that if he attempts anything with me; he will find out that he has bitten off more than he can chew. I am yours alone, a friend, a lover and..." he grinned, "...an excellent manservant. Don't worry, Piers or anyone like him, will never take advantage of me. I have my champions in Camelot; you and your knights will protect me, I just know it!"

"You forgot someone," said Arthur smiling slightly.

"Who?"

"Gawaine!"

"Arthur Pendragon...I love you so much!"

-0-0-

Lunch was a light meal, just father and son were present with their menservants. Uther said, "I'm glad that you were able to tie up the problems in Sowhill and get back for Yuletide. I hear that Rodney's son Piers and his family are in Camelot for Yuletide."

"Yes, he dropped by for a visit this morning." Arthur spoke so naturally about it but Merlin felt sure that his heart was racing.

"If he has turned out as well as his younger brother Spenser, he's a credit to his family."

'Not!' thought Merlin.

As Arthur said, "Certainly, Father..."

Then the conversation turned to mundane castle matters and Merlin tuned out. He had a distinct feeling that Uther might be hearing more of Piers than he ever expected before the holiday was over.

Arthur and he returned to their chambers. They settled in front of the fire.

"He's spoilt my plans for the holidays. I was going to really enjoy myself and I thought, we could spent time in the turret and maybe take a few friends to Yewdene for a couple of days but that idea has flown out the window. I couldn't bear to have him there, he would sully the place forever."

"Will you have to have a lot to do with him?"

"Well, he's a guest of Camelot and he was my friend and he's Spenser's brother.

"Merlin, he boasts that has taken advantage of so many maids at Belvoir and insinuated that he hasn't confined his conquests to the maids but that one of the knight's daughters had to be married off because of him. He speaks with pride of his bastards and considers himself so fortunate that Lady Veronica has no idea of what he does in his free time. They were so young when they were married right after he became a knight, maybe the good lady knows more that she is letting on. She's the younger daughter of Sir John of Belvoir."

"Surprised that Sir John hasn't picked up on something, you know how people talk."

"Well, if he has, he seems to have decided to overlook it as I believe Piers is one of his best knights and does very well for them at tournaments."

"Arthur, what did he say about us?"

"Nothing. I'm not sure if he saw what we had been doing, it was really nothing. Nothing more than fooling!"

"Merlin smiled, "Good thing that he came in when he did, as I was going to swing myself down onto your lap and then there might have been some explaining to do!"

"...and who had left the door unlocked?"

Merlin grinned, "_Mea Culpa!_ I was anticipating the fun we were going to have with the mistletoe...and the breakfast platters...and I forgot. Sorry!"

Arthur pushed him away from him, gave him a chastising look and no sooner done had pulled him back and gave him a hug. Merlin snuggled in, all forgiven but from now on he would double check all doors...

"What happens if he pulls the same stunts here?"

"Well, I decided to have a word on the QT, with Humphrey, just to give him a head's up as he is privy to most of what goes on in the castle. We have to remember that he is innocent until proven guilty as what we have at the moment is only hearsay, he could have been bluffing but in a disgusting way. Everything he said was verging on torture. I worry that he might have you in his sights."

"Not as long as I am with you. I'll stick to you like glue. Actually, that might be quite enjoyable! Relax, Arthur, we'll weather the storm as Gaius said, 'It might be just a tempest in a teapot'!"

"You told him?

"I was upset and you know how he waits and finally you find yourself telling him everything. He though we should be more vigilant. I know he worries for us and Arthur if anything happens because I left the door open I don't know..."

"Stop blaming yourself, Merlin! It was an accident. I've done worse over the years. Did you ever hear why Piers left in the first place?"

Merlin knew, but he snuggled closer and said, "No! What happened?"

Arthur told Merlin what he had already heard from Spenser but he was more involved and Merlin realised that when Piers had left, he left one very upset crown prince. He wished that he had been there to support Arthur in the years prior to his arrival in Camelot.

Soon it was time to get ready for the first festive supper. The Yule log would be lit and for many people, feasting would go on all night, both in the grand hall, private chambers and in the servants' quarters.

Merlin laid out Arthur's best clothes and helped him dress.

"OK, let's see what you intend to wear, my little butterfly."

Merlin brought his deep green trousers, a grey shirt and a grey leather jacket and laid them on the bed. Arthur raised his eyes, "What sort of an outfit is that? You're not going to impress anyone with those colours, you'll look like a slug that is going hunting. Where is your gold coloured blouse and the ornate green jacket?"

"I didn't want to stick out and draw attention to myself."

"Merlin, I want to be able to look at you and feel a wolf whistle on my lips, a racing heart in my chest and the desire to stand up and announce in a loud voice, "Merlin is mine!"

Blushing and grinning as Arthur's words had given him confidence, he came back with his deep yellow blouse and his beautiful green jacket, with the ornate stitching and the pewter clasps. Arthur lay on the bed watching him dress, making comments that were only for the two of them.

"Leave the neck lacing undone and the two top clasps open." Merlin did as ordered. "Now, come here!"

Merlin grinned and shook his head, "No! I know you too well, Sir Knight, I don't intend to have to get all dressed again. If you get off the bed, I'll pour you a drink and we can have our own private toast before we leave which we should be doing soon."

"Two goblets!

"Arthur, I'm not going to drink."

"Merlin, how can we toast unless you at least take a sip. Anyway, I want to go first!" Merlin smiled, that was typically Arthur.

Arthur raised his goblet and said, "To Merlin, that one day at all feasts in Camelot, you may be seated beside me at the head table." Arthur looked at him and smiled and Merlin felt that the cockles of his heart were not only warmed but exploding like chestnuts in the fire.

He responded with, "To Arthur, may he always inspire in me true love and confidence...and may I have the ability to always know what he needs...and that one day, he might learn to appreciate sprouts!"

Arthur burst out laughing, "You know, Merlin, that was three toasts, sometimes a little knowledge is a dangerous thing!"

"Not as long as I always manage to stay one step ahead of your intelligence quota..." He ducked as Arthur made a grab for him.

As they were ready to descend for the evening meal, Merlin said, "Arthur, when we leave the chambers, I'd like to keep all the interior doors locked, just to be on the safe side. People can still access the antechamber but no further."

"Good, then we can leave the place as messy as we want."

"That wasn't my reason but, sounds good to me!" Merlin said.

-0-0-

They descended the first staircase meeting up with Sir Rupert and Lady Alisse of Sloane, and Sieur Thierry et Madame Yvonne de Saut Chevreuil. They walked down together, until they met up with Sir Rodney and Lady Jane of Sherewell. Everyone one was dressed to the nines. Merlin was glad that he had taken Arthur's advice on his outfit and when he saw the king's manservant Richard handsomely dressed, he knew that he was also suitably dressed for the occasion.

Gaius looked very dapper in burnt sienna and Sir Geoffrey de Monmouth wore deep blue. The ladies reminded Merlin of butterflies. Everyone was dressed for the occasion and Sir Gielbert arrived with Lady Donatienne and Merlin smiled happily, she looked so beautiful. He was really enjoying himself, always remembering his place but graciously returning any comments he received from the knights.

Romney smiled at him and said, "Merlin, you clean up so nicely!"

Once the king had arrived, the Yule log, a massive oak trunk, was set alight. A portion of last year's log had been burned and then a flame from that fire was used to light the current log. It would burn for twelve nights.

Traditional toasts were made with hot ale, mixed with honey and spices, Uther lifted his goblet and said "_Waes Hail!"_ or Be Hale! Those present responded with '_Drinc hael'_ then the meal began.

Each large platter was paraded to the head table carried on the shoulders of up to four squires in elaborate costumes. The dishes was spectacular, even though food was usually plentiful in Camelot, the first night of the Yuletide suppers was over the top. Everyone marveled at the ability of the royal cooks to prepare dishes from squabs and game hen through chicken, pheasant, partridge and goose.

Trumpets announced the more fanciful dishes which were often, only for the head table, but they were paraded throughout the hall. Carving was done by the Master of Ceremonies, slicing everything perfectly so each diner received a sample of all the fowl. Pies were multilayered and might contain roe-deer venison and rabbit. Game pies ran the gambit of hare to heron.

Dishes were playfully garnished from apples in the wild boar's mouth to carefully placed slices of carrots representing scales as they covered baked fish. Feathers were often used to identify various fowl. Most food was served bite sized or on the bone as cutlery consisted of a spoon and knife.

Each course was accompanied by wines. The gathering became progressively louder. After dessert which was the crest of Camelot made of jellies, preserves and fresh fruit, many of the older members of the court, once the king had retired, returned to their own chambers to continue the festivities in private.

The knights were in their element, unlimited food and beverages. More serving staff arrived to allow the other staff to join their friends in the servants' quarters for a meal and evening of drinking.

As the crowd thinned, Arthur called Merlin over, "Take a break, and get something to eat. I can manage with one of the squires until you return. Send me, Simon."

"Arthur, I'm alright, let me take a little break, to get something to eat and I'll come right back but first let me fill up your goblet." He then whispered as he passed him. "Go easy on the mead, I don't want you legless tonight."

"One day, you'll overstep the boundary, Merlin, and you'll reap the consequences!"

"I already have and harvested the rewards too, Sire!"

Arthur threw a grape at him which he deftly caught in his mouth and rolled it around grinning seductively before he swallowed it. If he had not been in a public place, Arthur would have thrown himself over the table to get at him.

Sir Leon leant over and said, "Not only an excellent manservant but a thespian to boot."

Arthur grinned, "Leon, he could 'tread the boards' with the best of the mummers, any day! What are you planning to do tomorrow? Why not join Merlin and me for breakfast? Let's say early afternoon. Doubt that anyone will get much sleep tonight, so we'll get up really late tomorrow morning. Merlin, go on now, get something to eat, I'll be here for a long time yet."

Merlin left Arthur in the care of his faithful if not entirely sober knights and went to do as Arthur had bid him…


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 :**** TOASTING TO WHILE AWAY THE EVENING**

Merlin returned within the hour. He had not spotted the figure standing in a doorway watching him, smiling lewdly as he passed.

The party goers were less numerous. Arthur had moved from the head table to one where his inner circle was sitting drinking. Mead flowed and Merlin kept advising the skeleton staff of servers to keep food on the tables as he had visions of drunken knights scattered everywhere.

He stood behind Arthur and was privy to and involved in all the conversations. Twice Romney passed him a goblet of mead and twice he refused. Arthur had insisted that once they started with their own toasts that he had to at least raise the goblet to his lips.

Eventually, all who remained were the regulars, Leon, Gielbert, Romney, Rook, Gavin, Spenser, Rawn and Valentin. Arthur motioned for Merlin to sit beside him. The toasting began, Arthur lead off, by toasting all absent kitchen staff who had done themselves, proud. Someone wanted to toast all the charming kitchen maids; it was a popular toast.

Toasts were made about their beloved Camelot, the Master of Ceremonies, all the ladies of the court, the eligible ladies of the court, the former eligible ladies of the court.

Rook said, "Personally, I think that we should vote upon which non eligible ladies we would most like to see reinstated as elegible again." A cheer going up as each lady was mentioned.

Gielbert added, "On behalf of my wife, Donatienne, I would like to thank you for showing that you are an envious bunch of bastards! Get your own wives!"

The knights were in their element, surrounded by friends with a seemingly unending supply of alcohol. Then the stories started. Leon took over and announced, "I would like to propose that a vote of thanks be given to Merlin who by killing that massive boar last autumn has supplied us with meat for the entire winter."

"Well, hardly..." said Merlin.

Gavin agreed with Leon, "It was at least twenty hands at the shoulder and a least double its girth in length." However, Rawn disagreed and finally they decided that it must have been twenty-five hands tall, more than sixteen feet in length with at least, yard long tusks.

Arthur agreed and said, raising his glass, "To Merlin, 'Hunter of the Year'!" This was as good an opportunity as ever, to empty their goblets and refill them.

Then Romney was toasted, as Arthur said, "I would like to propose Romney as 'Rider of the Year' for his spectacularly sudden dismount when his horse had stopped dead at the top of a bank and he had kept going."

Spenser added, "The fact that he needed help getting out of the deep ditch made it even more amusing to everyone...everyone but Romney, right?" However, Romney shrugged his shoulders and drank to himself!

Valentin was in for a ribbing as he had managed to lose his sword in the river and had to wade waist deep to retrieve it. Merlin put his name forward, "I propose that he has duly earned the nickname Neptune, and with it goes the title, 'Swimmer of the Year'!"

None of the stories were mean-spirited and the subject of each story accepted it with good grace. It was however Leon who won the event when he told of Arthur's arrival to train one morning, minus his belt and how at the third parry, he was incapacitated as his laces gave and his trousers descended to his ankles much to the amusement of the squires and other knights present. "I therefore nominate Arthur as, 'Stripper of the Year'!"

Once the laughter and cat calls died down, Arthur managed to take the floor saying, "...and, upon whose shoulders should that incident be laid? Stand up, Merlin, and take a bow. Your inattentiveness resulted in my being hampered by a costume malfunction!"

The shrieks of laughter were fuelled further by Merlin saying as he resumed his seat, "I always said, Sire, that you are too anxious to remove your clothes...trousers in particular!"

Arthur leant over and grabbed him, hauling him up. "Any one want a former royal manservant? He's going cheap to the highest bidder"

The bids got as high as a good sword, a cask of mead and a purse of assorted coinage. It was all in good fun allowing Arthur, at the last moment, to decide to withdraw the item from the auction, explaining that he was still mesmerized by it but possible by this time next year, he might reconsider selling it.

Gavin said, "Arthur, if I had won him, I would have had to return him to you as I know that he would never really be happy with anyone else!" Boos of spoilsport echoed through the hall and Gavin stood up clasping his hands above his head in recognition of the fanfare!

The drinking got more serious and Arthur stood up very wobbly to announce that he intended to drink them all under the table. "Drink up, Merlin!" he kept insisting but Merlin knew that between them they needed one sober head to get them upstairs.

The more they drank, the quieter they got and finally some of the knights had their heads on the table out for the count. They were usually just left where they were and more sober minds would seek them out and return them to their chambers, before lunch on the following day...

Merlin looked around and realised that Leon, Spenser and Romney were still wide awake as none of them were big drinkers. He motioned to Spenser who came over and then Merlin said to Arthur, "I'm really tired, are you ready to turn in?"

Arthur said, "Turn where? Why do you want me to turn?" Then he thought, he was hilariously funny as did Valentin, who kept on telling Arthur that he had a little mead hidden away in his chamber and they could go for a nip before supper.

Merlin shook his head and encouraging Arthur to stand up, said, "Gentleman, we are now leaving!"

Arthur picked up the thought, "I'm weaving you good...ladies...I mean men who are gentle!"

Merlin smiled, Arthur was never a nasty drunk and did nothing worse than hang onto him for support and make silly jokes and subsequently laugh at them, finding himself hilarious, even if no one else did. Tomorrow, he would be punished with a headache for his lack of control but tonight had been special and Gaius had, in advance, left a hangover remedy in their chambers.

With Spenser on one side of him and Merlin on the other, they slowly climbed the two flights of stairs and made their way down the endless corridors. Arthur decided, out of the blue that Spenser's eyes were interesting and kept trying to put his finger in them forcing Spenser to close them and Arthur to say disappointedly, "All gone!"

That broke up Spenser who then started using baby talk and said, "Arty is ready for bed and Spenser is ever so happy that he doesn't drink 'cause, Arty is going to have a big, bad headache tomorrow."

Reaching the chambers, Spenser and Merlin dumped him on the bed and he seemed out for the night. Together they got his jacket and tunic off and Merlin managed to get his boots off. Arthur then got his second wind and whispered very confidentially to Spenser, "You know," he said theatrically, "Merlin is the best undresser in the whole world. He knows just what to do and he can..."

Merlin shook his head and stopped any further reference to his bedroom skills by telling Arthur that it was time to go to sleep.

Spenser laughed saying, "I'm going, Merlin, if that's alright. My family will expect to see me tomorrow and I'm exhausted."

"Thanks for your help, I'd still be on the first flight! By the way, we're eating early afternoon, so join us if you're free."

Merlin slipped out of his clothes in front of the fire and sat for a while on the bench. The first night of Yuletide had been a success and the knights and the Mighty One would hopefully drink less tomorrow evening.

Arthur snored, Merlin got up and went over to the bedpost and leant against it looking down at him, quietly saying, "If you ever realised how intense my love is for you, I worry that it might frighten you."

He bent over and pushed the hair off Arthur's forehead and kissed him. He banked the fire and finally went to bed. Even in his drunken haze, Arthur seemed to realise that he was there and rolled towards him...

-0-0-

The castle slept late the following day. Food was available for anyone wanting to send down to the kitchen but the knights would only be served a meal around noon.

Merlin woke and banked the fire. Then, he crept downstairs to get some apple juice, bread and cheese. They would be eating with Spenser and Leon so this would just bridge the gap if he or Arthur were hungry. He complimented the cooks and kitchen maids on their great work and received many an adoring smile. He returned with a platter full of delicious tidbits including some porridge with honey. He was ravenous.

He bumped into Gaius who was doing his rounds. "Bet, most of your patients have hangovers this morning!"

Gaius laughed, "A few but I have been up all night delivering a baby. Sir Pier's wife went into unexpected labour. The midwife sought me out but her child, a little girl, was stillborn. It was strange really as she was less upset than I would have expected. She was probably just in shock and nothing was registering. Lady Jane's maidservant is with her and I'll check her again before noon."

"That's sad for Piers and her. You must be hungry, take some cheese and bread. There is plenty here for Arthur and me."

Gaius helped himself and asked, "How is he feeling?"

"Don't know, he was still asleep when I left." Merlin smiled, "But, I doubt that he will be yelling at me too much today, regardless of what I might do..."

"Try to get my remedy down him and then get him to drink...water that is!" Gaius laughed. "I'll try to drop by later in the day." With that Gaius walked down the stairs and Merlin returned to his chamber.

Merlin felt sorry for Lady Veronica, it must be hard to lose a baby even when you haven't got to know it. He decided not to mention it to Arthur, as it really wouldn't be public knowledge. If Piers wished to tell him, he could.

Arthur was still asleep and Merlin decided to have his breakfast on the bed beside him. No food for Arthur though as Merlin remembered their last episode of Arthur demanding to eat in bed. He had almost finished when Arthur stirred.

He lent over and said softly, "Good Morning, Beloved Lord and Master!"

Arthur acknowledged that he heard him, but refused to open his eyes. He tried to place his finger across Merlin's mouth, so he caught it with his lips and held it between his teeth, causing Arthur to smile.

Getting up and placing his empty dish back on the table, Merlin poured some water and picked up the vial with Gauis's remedy; the sooner he got it down Arthur the better for both of them.

The sentries announced that it was one hour before noon and Merlin had only got Arthur as far as sitting on the edge of the bed. He was waiting for Gaius's remedy to kick in. He had put out Arthur's clothes but convincing him to stand might be a challenge. So he just put his dressing gown over his shoulders. Arthur sat there with his head in his hands, wanting nothing to do with anybody or anything.

Merlin waylaid a squire in the corridor and handed him a note to deliver to Sir Leon explaining that Arthur was indisposed and as a result, their lunch arrangement was cancelled. He knew that Leon would read between the lines and chuckle but just in case the note got mislaid and into the wrong hands, he had been careful. He would have preferred to have written, 'You know who, still blotto! Scratch lunch!' He decided however not to cancel Spenser as he could entertain him until Arthur was ready to talk.

Spenser did come strolling in finally, he seemed distracted and then Merlin realised that the dead baby would have been his niece. So he said, "Have you had anything to eat?"

"No! I was with my mother, she's upset. Did Gaius tell you?" Merlin nodded as Spenser continued, "My mother doesn't understand why Piers allowed his wife to travel. He must have known what might happen."

Merlin felt a cold shiver go up his back but he said, "I'm sure both of the parents are very upset."

"I don't know if Piers even knows. He was drinking quite heavily last evening. Life's hard isn't it, Merlin?"

Merlin put his arm around his shoulders and agreed. "Why don't you go back to your mother and keep her company, you could maybe help with the children?"

That seemed to perk up Spenser and he said, "That's what I'll do but can you manage with Arthur?"

"What's the worse thing that will happen, that he has to attend tonight's supper in his dressing gown? Might start a new fashion! Anyway, Gavin or someone will help."

Merlin lit the fire under the coppers in the water closet. He'd be ready when Arthur wanted to clean up.

He managed to talk him to his feet and moved him in front of the fire so he would be warmer. He remained upright long enough for him to slip his arms into the dressing gown and get it belted. Gaius's remedy was beginning to work, so Merlin left him and half-heartedly straightened the blankets on the bed.

He managed to get some water and a little apple juice down Arthur and he could see improvement as the hours passed. He decided to check the jacket Arthur had worn last night for stains and he freshened that up, hanging it in the armoire. His own jacket was also put away. He was interrupted by Arthur's statement that 'nature called' and he had to pee. He shook his head, he was technically a manservant not a nursemaid but he smiled and escorted his lord and master across to the water closet, hoping that he would be able to encourage him to wash while he was there.

Supper was earlier tonight and as Arthur had hardly eaten anything, Merlin knew that he would want to go downstairs. "You're not to drink so much," he warned. "Then, at least I won't have to get Uther to help you up the stairs tonight!"

Arthur's jaw dropped, "You disturbed my father to help me up the stairs?"

"No, but I will the next time! ...and you are not going to drink in excess tonight, are you? Answer me, Arthur!"

"Well, I will only drink during the toasts."

"Remember that! Last night, you had invited Leon to lunch with us and I had to cancel because you were blotto...!"

"Was I that bad?"

"Yes, you sat on the edge of the bed for three hours, eyes closed and head in your hands. All I heard from you if I walked anywhere near you was 'Shush!' You chased poor Rook around the hall wanting to profess your undying love!" Merlin said teasing him.

Arthur blanched, "I didn't?"

"No! Not really and that was a good thing as if you had, I wouldn't have been here to look after you."

"...and if I had chased you around the hall...that would have been alright wouldn't it, Merlin?"

"No, because in the condition you were, you would have fallen flat on your face!"

"Do you still love me?" Arthur asked with a little grin.

"I'll give you my decision when we've turned in tonight," replied a smiling Merlin.

Arthur sighed as he thought, 'Well that was almost a positive response as if they were in bed, he'd just hand over the reins to Merlin and play follow the leader.' He smiled shyly at Merlin, who scrunched up his brow, lifting his head as if saying asking, 'What?'

-0-0-

There were a few absent places on the Second Night of Yuletide. Things were much quieter but the meal was as enjoyable. Gifts would not be exchanged until the Twelfth Night. The servants would often receive extra food or clothing and it was not unknown for some villagers to receive food supplies from the king. It was two weeks of festivities for everyone, well almost everyone except the hardworking kitchen staff but they would be well compensated by the Royal Treasurer.

The king and senior members of the court left and musicians came in to entertain, dancing was a pleasant way to end the evening but rules was strictly adhered to and whereas Arthur could demand a dance from any of the court ladies, the knights had to adhere to the Code and if unmarried, dance only with their family members or other unmarried ladies of the court.

Arthur had his obligatory dances, with the wives of the top court officials and the wives of married knights and then he returned to his table and spent time watching the other dancers. Merlin watched his liquor consumption and when he felt that he had sufficient, he substituted water for mead. Arthur's face when he took the first mouthful was worth a price of admittance. Gaius smiled and winked at Merlin.

Leon leant over to Arthur and said, "Sire, I do belief that your guardian angel is watching over you!"

Arthur replied, "Shame Rothsay and Stuart don't have one. They'll drink the cellars empty before Sixth Night if they continue, the rate they're going."

"Not to worry, I've know them to end up in the cells for disorderly conduct many nights but they seem hale and hearty and ready to drink again the following night."

"True, last year it was fighting while standing on the head table. I though poor old Humphrey was going to have an apoplectic episode."

"Do you remember when Rook was challenged by Rawn to race the length of the royal wing wearing only his cloak? Poor man, he was running flat out with his cloak trailing behind him like a flag and almost died on the spot when the king's chamber door opened as he approached it and he was challenged by Richard. I'd never seen knights scatter, so fast in my life."

Arthur laughed, "We've had some good times in this castle, haven't we?"

"Yes, Sire!" Leon replied, "...and I hope we have many more!"

"I'll drink to that!" Arthur had forgotten that Merlin had limited him to water and he took a swig and spat it out. Leon passed him his goblet.

Arthur heard, someone clear his throat and he knew, without looked that it was Merlin as he felt him kick his chair and then whisper. "You'll be sorry, Arthur Sire, as I have great things planned for tonight!"

Leon shook his head and said, "You know, Arthur, you deserve him!"

The atmosphere changed as Piers approached the table. The sparkle went out of Arthur's eyes as he greeted his former friend.

"Good Evening, Arthur! Any possibility of your hunting this week, I'd love to join you?"

"I'm sure we can arrange something, but we will have to first check with Merlin." He turned to him saying, "Are you planning to go hunting this week?" Piers' eyes opened wide to think that Arthur's hunting schedule was governed by his manservant's desire to hunt.

Merlin smiled, "Sire, as everyone knows, I have no love of murdering local wildlife, I believe that you are joshing." He turned and bowed slightly at Piers, saying, "Sir Knight!"

Piers smiled and realised that Arthur had been fooling. However Leon's eyebrows raised to hear Merlin address Arthur as Sire in front of his friend and realised that there was more to this than met the eye.

Arthur said to him, "Leon, if the weather is good in two days, let's take Piers and see if we can find another boar. Round up the regulars and we'll make a day of it."

Leon nodded and said, 'Certainly, Arthur, that would be enjoyable!"

...and then he knew that there was tension between Piers and the prince, as Arthur turned to Merlin and said condescendingly, flapping his hand in his direction, "...and you, you, see to the food and the packhorses!"

As Piers left, Arthur turned to Merlin and mouthed, 'Sorry!' Then he told Leon that he'd see him tomorrow, adding, "Don't worry, Merlin and I are alright. Just a little tension between Piers and me at the moment, hopefully, it will blow over." ...and with that he rose and left the table followed by Merlin walking two steps behind him with his head down as a subservient retainer.

That didn't last long as once the doors were closed and they were walking along the corridors shoulder to shoulder, Arthur said, "He infuriates me, he's a two-faced bastard and I can't read him."

"How long do you think he will stay?

"I would hope only until Twelfth Night. Didn't see Spenser tonight, was he there?"

"Haven't seen him since noon, maybe he was eating with his grandmother."

Merlin opened the outer door to their chambers and then unlocked the interior door in the antechamber. He quickly added more kindling wood and then logs to the fire as the temperature had dropped during the day. Warming pans and extra blankets would be called for tonight. 'Great weather for snuggling...' he thought.

Arthur must have thought the same thing as he wrapped his arms around Merlin's chest and held him to him, blowing softly in his hair and then licking the back of his ears. Merlin almost melted in his arms. He managed to turn around to face him and gave him the most chaste of kisses.

Arthur said, "Hey, you can do better than that!"

"Maybe," said Merlin, "But you will have to wait to find out!"


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 :** **INEXPLICABLY HIDDEN**

It took all of Merlin's stamina to get out of bed the next morning. Jack Frost had visited and painted all the windows with extravagant etchings. Merlin smiled, they were fanciful and delicate and he knew that once he got the fire roaring again, they would gradually disappear.

He chuckled as he thought of last night. They'd had fun and Arthur had kept pace with him the whole way. If he didn't know, he would have thought they'd been playing Simon Says!

Arthur burrowed down into the blankets, hopefully, Merlin would come back to bed. He smiled, memories of last night floating through his mind. He felt Merlin in the bed and couldn't help but grin at him.

"I'm only here waiting for the room to warm up. It's freezing."

"I'm warm. Come here and you'll warm up!"

"Arthur, can we be serious for a little while?" Arthur nodded suddenly attentive. Merlin continued, "I intend to go hunting with you, tomorrow."

"Don't be silly, Merlin. You don't like hunting..."

"True, but I'd feel safer if I were there."

"You're not making any sense...why would you feel safer if you were there? Safer would be to stay here and keep the bed warm for when I return!"

"I'm going with you..."

"...and if I insist that you stay here?"

"Then, I will wait until you leave and follow you."

"Merlin, listen to what you are saying..." Suddenly, Arthur felt uncomfortable. Merlin wasn't a clinging vine. He didn't like the worried look on his face. There was more to this than just wanting to be with him. He was worried for him.

"...I don't want you going off with Piers."

"I'll have Leon, Romney, Spenser and probably Valentin, Gavin...and others."

"I want to be able to see how he interacts with everyone but you in particular."

"Very well, you can come but nothing heroic..."

"When have I ever been heroic?" Merlin asked as he smiled at Arthur.

"Well, in that case, don't start being so now! I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself."

"That's right keep convincing yourself and..." Merlin got no further as Arthur pulled him closer still.

-0-0-

One thing which Merlin liked, was not having to rush around getting Arthur ready for meetings or training or being on time for anything. They breakfasted late and then went to visit Gielbert and Donatienne. Aurora was beautiful and she smiled at everybody and her laughter made them want to laugh back. She could stand supported on Gielbert's knees and the look on his face went straight to Merlin's heart. She loved Arthur and would put out her arms to him, so he would lift up.

Gielbert laughed saying, "I guess that shows us, of how little importance we are, when she can have a crown prince all to herself. My parents are due later in the week, weather permitting, and will stay until Twelfth Night. Timothy is coming with them."

Merlin thought back, he'd met Timothy on a few occasions. He was the youngest in the family, a very late arrival for Gielbert's mother Lady Cordelia and Lord Lionel, as Gielbert had already been seventeen when he arrived.

"Arthur, your father has graciously accepted him as a squire. He's been a page in the service of Sir Reginald of Dunmouth and as my parents were coming, it was decided to ease him in here this winter, so that come June, he will be ready to train as a squire and know the other boys."

"Not another Essex to deal with! We'll all have nervous breakdowns before long. Only kidding! I realise he's a good lad and I know that he will do well here."

"For that, I'll make sure that he volunteers to run all your messages!" Gielbert said as the others laughed. "For the longest time, he has wanted to be a knight of Camelot and use mother's family name and become Sir Timothy of Tanworth. My mother used to laugh but I think deep down, she is touched and he is really serious about the name."

"Gielbert, one thing before we go, will you be able to join us hunting tomorrow? Piers is coming with us."

Merlin who was facing Gielbert saw his face fall at the name but he recovered, unnoticed by Arthur. He said that he'd like nothing better than a day in the woods.

"Good because, my friend here, has decided to grace us with his presence just in case we run into trouble."

Gielbert smiled but Merlin could see that his mind was elsewhere.

Arthur handed the baby back to Donatienne and they took their leave.

-0-0-

Walking down the stairs to Gaius's, Arthur said, "Did you feel that once I mentioned Piers, Gielbert became uncomfortable? Between you and me, and I feel guilty saying it but...I wish Piers had left me with my happy memories of him and had not returned for a visit."

"Maybe he just feels like an outsider, we have all become very close and when he was little, you, Edmund and he were something to be dealt with, if I believe what Gaius has told me."

Arthur put his arm on his shoulder, almost a hug but not something that could be construed as romantic by any passer by. "You surprise me, Merlin, as you always know the correct thing to say."

"You could learn how to do it too, Sire! You just think less of yourself and more of others." For that remark, Merlin earned a half-hearted cuff across the back of his head and he laughed.

Lunch with Gaius was a nice change of pace. They reminisced about the various scrapes that the two of them had got into over the years. Gaius said, "Well, at least without snow, you won't be able to break any limbs by sliding on the lawns above the ramparts."

Arthur looked sheepishly at Merlin who put his arm around his shoulders and said amusing Gaius, "I heard about that. Guess you'll never make it into luge competitions then..."

The room was warm and Merlin removed the dishes and rinsed them as Arthur and Gaius talked. He looked at them and saw that Gaius had fallen asleep and was having a doze by the fire. Arthur grinned at him and walked over, he put his hand on Merlin's back and pulled him to him. "Guess, your old bed is out of the question, eh Love?"

Merlin smiled and said, "Sometimes, I worry about you, as you have a one track mind."

"I am a man with needs, Merlin!"

"A friend in need is a friend indeed! Been there, done that and anyway, I want to go to the library and see if I can find a book on ice crystals."

"Sounds great, lots of nooks and crannies down there..."

"You're incorrigible, Arthur. But I love you so much that I'll overlook your faults and concentrate on your virtues!" He brushed Arthur's lips with his then kissed him, and the two of them forget about Piers, Gaius and everything.

The kiss was finally broken when Gaius came to and said, "Did I hear somebody say library?" Merlin disentangled himself from Arthur and nodded. "Good, tell Geoffrey, I'm dining here in peace tonight and should he want to join me, he is more than welcome."

Merlin said, "I'll send word back with a page."

"Yes, he'll have to as he'd going to be otherwise occupied," added Arthur.

Gaius smiled and Merlin punched Arthur then took off as fast as he could. He knew he could outrace Arthur but sometimes, being caught proved better than being the fastest.

-0-0-

Third Night celebrations were more low key, as the king and many of the senior knights and advisors were not present. Even so, the knights managed to consume a goodly amount of ale, wine and mead. Merlin laughed as for some of them, mead was their drink of choice as it was Gawaine's, when he was flush with coins. Yet for others, ale was their preferred drink. He knew that Arthur enjoyed mead but also appreciated a goblet of the king's special vintage wine.

He wondered with whom Gawaine was spending the holidays. He seldom spoke about family but Merlin hoped he was with family or friends this time of year.

Arthur interrupted his thoughts by saying, "You're miles away and with a melancholy look on your face, thinking about old boyfriends?"

"I could state in a Court of Law, that there was never another boy who has taken my eye since I was a seven year old. Didn't know what it was all about but I knew, even then that whatever life held in store, I knew the person whom I wanted at my side."

Merlin smiled at the sentiment which had crossed Arthur's face and as he served him, he rubbed his knee against Arthur's thigh. He thought, 'How could anyone not love this handsome crown prince?'

Suddenly the alarm bells were ringing. Arthur jumped up as did the rest of the knights; they were unarmed.

Guards were on duty but if the castle were being attacked, they needed weapons to defend themselves. Merlin left Arthur with the knights and ran upstairs to their chambers, grabbing Arthur's sword. He was running down the stairs when he met a worried Gaius.

"Gaius, what is it?"

"Lady Veronica's been missing since lunch. The maidservant left her alone to get her meal and when she returned her bed was empty. It's been a low key search but quite thorough from what I can surmise. No one has seen her and the alarm bells were used to alert the guards as someone has also gained entrance to the treasury."

"Go down and give Arthur his sword, as probably Sir Rupert is already there explaining things to him."

"Do you think she will be alright? Did she get up and wander away?"

"No, Merlin, she was too weak and the covers had been pulled way back. It looks as if someone was in the room and given the short time the maid was away, I think someone was waiting for the opportunity and carried her off."

Merlin left Gaius and hurried down to the dining hall. Arthur was still there with Gielbert and Rook. Sir Rupert was speaking to him. They all looked worried. Merlin walked up to him and stood behind him, passing the belt around his waist and without commenting, Arthur reached for the leather and buckled it around himself.

Sir Rupert left to notify the king of the reason for the disruption, leaving the three of them looking at each other. Merlin told them that he had spoken to Gaius who had said that she couldn't have wandered away by herself.

The evenings festivities had been immediately terminated.

Arthur said, "Rook, stay with us but Gielbert, I want you to go back to Donatienne and explain what has happened. I don't think that we have any reason to suppose that any other court lady will go missing. However, she will feel safer with you around."

Bowing and saying, "Thank-you, Arthur," Gielbert left them.

Leon appeared in the door way, belting his sword and soon they were joined by Romney and a shaken Spenser. They all sat around a table.

"Arthur, do you have anymore news? She can't just have disappeared. I know that my mother said that she has been very distracted since losing the baby but she was really weak and Gaius had been to check on her twice today. The maidservant is blaming herself but I know that there is more to this than a neglectful maidservant."

"Spenser, where's Piers?"

"I haven't seen him, Arthur, maybe he's looking for her..."

Arthur felt guilty but for a moment, he remembered the look on Piers' face when he was telling him about his wife not suspecting that he had children, other than theirs. He'd thought at the time, maybe it was better for his wife that she never found out ..."

"Go upstairs and stay with your mother. Your father is probably looking for his daughter-in-law, so I'm sure, she would like to have you with her. We'll do our best to find Lady Veronica."

Arthur walked to the table and Merlin pulled out his chair and Arthur motioned for him to sit beside him. Leon sat on Arthur's other side and Romney and Rook sat opposite them. Merlin brought them up to date on what Gaius had said. Arthur couldn't understand why no one had told him that Pier's wife had lost a child. He turned on Merlin and said, "You knew, Merlin! Why didn't you have the decency to tell me?"

"Arthur, it was privileged information until Pier's told anyone. Gaius mentioned it to me but he knew I wouldn't say anything. It wasn't my place to do so."

"I don't mean to be cross, it's just that I hate having information kept from me to protect my feelings."

Leon alone, understood Arthur's statement. He glanced briefly at Merlin.

Arthur continued, "There's no use our doing anything this evening. I'm sure that the guards are searching with some of the other knights and until Piers asks me to do so I will just wait. Strange though, that Spenser hadn't bumped into him. Was he here this evening?"

Romney mentioned that he had been sitting with Sir Matthew and Sir Brian who had been squires with him but that he hadn't been with them when they had left to get their weapons as he himself had gone to the knights' quarters with them.

Merlin suddenly wondered if the break and entry at the Treasury was a diversionary tactic. They'd have to wait to find out if anything had gone missing. Anyway, maybe the hunting would be cancelled. He had visions of bushwhacking, exposed roots, cold feet and... Then he remembered that Spenser's sister-in-law was missing and he put the hunting completely out of his mind.

He turned to Arthur and said, "Which takes precedence, a missing knight's wife or a break in at the Treasury?"

"Well technically, the wife is the responsibility of the knight but the Treasury is the responsibility of the Crown. Hopefully, it was a botched attempt and nothing is missing. The guards on duty down there will be raked over the coals as someone should have seen something."

"Arthur, surely, a missing guest, rates higher than gold and the like?"

"She's not your wife. Let it go...now if I were missing that would be a very different matter!"

"Don't even fool about that!" Then to lighten the conversation, Merlin added, "Anyway who in their right mind but me, would ever want you!"

Arthur grinned and said, "Touché!"

The table erupted in laughter. "Well said, Merlin!" Leon agreed punching Arthur in the shoulder.

Sirs Rodick and Gavin walked in. "Sire, I have a message from the king, asking that you take over the search for Sir Pier's wife in the royal wing. He said that you can bring him up to date on your progress tomorrow morning." He nodded at Arthur and left.

"Shit!" said Arthur, thinking only of himself. "This is going to be an all-nighter, creeping around a poorly lit castle, scaring people out of their wits. I had planned..."

Merlin interrupted him saying with a tinge of annoyance, "...can you give no thought as to how Lady Veronica might be feeling?"

There was dead silence around the table. The knights were always surprised when Merlin corrected the prince, feeling that if they had dared to even question his statement that Arthur might blow up and do something he might later regret.

Arthur clenched his fist, banging it on the table. He hated being made to look a fool.

Merlin didn't flinch.

Arthur turned to him and in his eyes, saw the sincere worry for the missing woman and he reaching for his arm said, "Merlin, I was out of order, finding Lady Veronica takes precedence. I apologise to everyone."

Slowly, the level of conversation returned to normal. Gavin pulled up a chair next to Merlin, he didn't want to see the two of them at odds, Merlin being his main concern. He knew that as a knight his allegiance was with the prince but between the two of them he felt more for Merlin than Arthur.

Merlin glanced at him, smiled and said quietly under his breath, "Don't worry, Gavin, I'm alright..."

The group was deciding on their plan of action. Menservants accompanied by guards would have been searching unoccupied guest chambers. But as the castle was not unlike a warren, it was so easy to get lost or even miss areas completely. Some wings were rarely visited as they were used mainly for storage. The knights decided that they would divide the living accommodation into sections and check with guards to see if they had already been searched. They would then arrange for searches in all other areas. It would take days.

Arthur said that he would search the hallways in the royal wing with Romney. For a second his heart fluttered wildly as he thought of the dead end corridor with the door to their turret. He knew that his father's chambers were impregnable as there were guards stationed at his doors.

He would leave Merlin and Gavin with Humphrey and a guard, to check all unoccupied rooms, which were many as they would have been occupied by his siblings should he have had any. He would check their own chambers but the only area unlocked there, would have been the antechamber vestibule and the manservant's chamber off it.

Although Arthur didn't feel the need, Leon insisted that a guard be posted at his door until Pier's wife was found. Leon and Rook then returned to check on the other knights.

The others made their way upstairs with Arthur who saw that Merlin was not as chatty as usual. He unlocked the door and with Merlin gave a cursory glance in the manservant's room, checking armoires and chests. He then unlocked their main quarters, Merlin went in and put a couple of logs on the fire. He reminded Arthur to lock it behind him, as he waited with Romney for Gavin who had gone to get a guard and Humphrey who would bring the keys to the locked chambers.

Arthur sat in front of the fire, watching the bark crinkle up and fall into ashes. He was disappointed in himself as he knew that he had let himself down with the remark about his evening plans. It had made him seem uncaring and small minded. He didn't blame Merlin for his comments but it is never easy to admit one's faults in public and hurtful when it is someone you love and respect who brings them to everyone's attention. He would have preferred having Merlin support him regardless of his own opinion and then he realised, no, he wouldn't...he didn't want Merlin to be a puppet, an extension of himself. He loved and admired him for his independent thinking and passion about the well-being of others.

'When am I ever going to be a mature person?' he thought. He heard a sound outside his chambers and he realised that soon Merlin would be back and not at all happy to see a guard on their door. They'd have to turn things down a notch or two later on, then he smiled sadly...if after his outburst there were to be, a later on!

Romney and Merlin kept up a good pace but it was slow doing the chambers. There were ten main chambers with their various servant quarters, and living areas. Some were locked, but they had to be opened and searched. Each searched room had a piece of red material tied to the handle. The housekeeper accompanied them with a handful of keys. Humphrey was amusing as he had stories about the various people who had occupied each chamber during his fifty odd years in Camelot.

"You should write a book. Memoires of a Trusted Servant." Romney suggested.

Humphrey smiled, "I don't think that the people for whom I worked would be too happy to have their dirty laundry washed in public. As a manservant, I have been privy to many secrets and seen and witnessed things which I am expected to take to the grave."

"Come on, Humphrey, not even a teeny-weeny bit of scandal?" encouraged Merlin.

"No, I have my position in the court today as Chief Assistant to the Lord Chamberlain, primarily because of my ability to do my job well and more importantly keep my mouth shut!" He grinned conspiratorially at Romney and Gavin, winking at the housekeeper, and continued searching the room.

Merlin just grinned, he admired Humphrey and felt quite comfortable with his knowing about Arthur and himself.

It took them four hours to complete the search and already the sentries had announced three hours past midnight. Merlin was fed up with doors, locks, chambers and empty armoires. Humphrey decided that they should call it a night and meet up after breakfast. Patrols would be doubled in the royal wing until Lady Veronica and the person who had breached the Treasury had found.

-0-0-

Merlin dragged himself back to Arthur. He was cold and realised that he was shivering. The closed rooms had been freezing and all had needed a good airing.

The last one to be searched had been the one adjacent to theirs. Arthur and he had talked about extending into those chambers but instead had taken only one of the rooms and turned it into their water closet. A new door way had been opened up. The room's original doorway had had the lock replaced and the key to it hung on a hook in the middle of the door. A tapestry curtain had been hung over it to make the room more comfortable. So in the end, they had only marginally increased the size of their chambers.

Merlin once again had quite liked the look of the chamber and toyed with the idea of encouraging Arthur to take the whole space and then he figured that it was only the solar that really appealed to him. The windows were perfectly situated to benefit from the sun and he realised now that it reminded him very much of Yewdene. Yewdene and some rather unforgettable moments...

Maybe that was something to consider in the near future but first they still had a missing guest...

He said to the others, "Good Night, or should I say Good Morning!" He thanked Humphrey and the housekeeper for their help and told Romney and Gavin, he'd see them in the morning. He nodded at the guard on duty and entered the antechamber; he unlocked the adjoining door and let himself into their chambers.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 :** **HOOFPRINTS AND A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS **

Merlin crept into the water closet and removed his clothes and washed away all the dust and dirt from poking around in rooms, some unoccupied according to Humphrey, for over twenty years. He felt better and padded across to the bed. He laughed to himself, he was a sight for sore eyes, in his smalls and boots.

The room was warm but he could tell by the subdued firelight that he needed to add logs to see them through the night. He glanced at the bed but it was empty. He peeked over the top of the bench and Arthur was curled up on it, still dressed, snoring lightly. Merlin wanted to say, 'Boo!' But he refrained and creeping forwards took the bed warmers and filled them with orange wood embers and walked over to the bed slipping them between the sheets. Shame to get into a cold bed!

He was overtired and knew that he would be unable to fall asleep easily so he slipped on his dressing gown and changed his boots for house shoes. He quietly put more logs on the fire and taking a pillow off the bed sat in front of the fire leaning against the bench and Arthur's knees.

It was quiet except for the fire, the new bark crackled and every now and again there would be a shower of sparks as the weight of the new wood crushed some of the almost burned logs. A sudden gust of wind rattled the window causing Arthur to shift. His hand landed on Merlin's shoulder and he turned to catch it under his chin and hold it there.

He hoped that last evening's outburst would not affect Arthur's feelings for him. He would have preferred to have spoken to him in private but he was so incensed by Arthur's lack of sensitivity that it just slipped out. As the words were spilling forth, he had wanted to stop but he couldn't. He usually had better control but he was now worried and regrettably it wasn't for Lady Veronica, as much as it was for Arthur and him.

Merlin was good at apologizing as when he felt in the wrong, he had no difficulty in saying so. He smiled, not so Arthur who would huff and puff having great difficulty backing down from a position. Merlin wondered if it was because he felt that saying sorry showed a certain weakness, a lack of ability to have seen the facts thereby making a mistake. Not that it worried him, as over the years Arthur had learned after a day of being completely ignored when it was just the two of them, that he expected an apology. He'd even heard him apologise to the others but they just insisted that it wasn't necessary. His mother, however had raised him to graciously accept an apology regardless from whence it came.

Sitting in front of the fire, he grinned. Arthur was always very demonstrative following an apology. Going out of his way, to ensure Merlin that he was contrite and driven by a desire to perform a penance. So now, Merlin would have to reciprocate and that could be a whole lot of fun, he decided.

Merlin must have dozed as when he next opened his eyes, there was a sliver of light above the buildings opposite their windows. His bum was numb and his legs cramped, Arthur's hand was still under his chin and he moved it to kiss it. Stretching his legs, he thought about standing up but he was warm and once he had shifted the pillow so he was again sitting on it, he decided to wait a little while.

His mind started reviewing the situation from the previous night. Who would benefit from Lady Veronica's abduction? Would Piers or her father receive a ransom? Who could have gained access to the guest chamber and more importantly where had they hidden her?

Arthur stirred and shifted on the upholstered bench. He decided that Arthur was going to be stiff and grouchy when he woke up so he decided to rectify that. He slowly stood up and walked around quietly until his muscles decided to cooperate. He returned to the fire and carefully, so as not to waken a certain someone, put on more logs. He went into the water closet to light the fire under the coppers.

Baths always loosened up sore muscles, so he decided that following his apology, he would suggest a nice warm bath. He laid out the bath linens, soaps and oils. There was a small window in the room but he decided to set out candles to make it more romantic. He could see Arthur raising his eyes to heaven as he always referred to any candle used solely for decorating, as girlie.

Arthur had been conscious of someone moving around and he smiled to himself knowing who that person was. Returning to the bench, Merlin knelt beside Arthur's legs and after warming his hands started massaging them. Deciding he would stay in complete control of himself, Arthur commanded his limbs to relax. Two could play this game.

The hands then went to work on his body, Merlin could give a good massage and Arthur knew that Gaius had explained to him the muscles and their purpose in relation to the body. Arthur so wanted to turn giving Merlin better access to his body but he kept control and just lay there.

Finally, Merlin caused him to loose all control and he moaned. The hands stopped, a voice said, "I was beginning to wonder if you were dead? But then...I saw you weren't!"

Arthur grinned without opening his eyes and said, "When did you finally get back? Did you find her?"

"No, the search will resume later but I want to talk seriously for a little while..."

"...Merlin, can't you continue your massage? It was just getting interesting."

"I don't think what I just did, could be classified as a massage, not according to Gaius's methods."

"Anyway, I have water heating and a bath will be ready soon but let me say something first." His tone had become serious.

Arthur really didn't want to be serious, he was feeling warm and the idea of a bath pleased him, but right now, he just wanted to snuggle down, daydreaming. He kept his eyes closed. "Merlin, it's too early to be serious, lie on the bench with me and we can 'kiss and cuddle'. Arthur remembered that for months following the heart-rendering incident in the cave that was all Merlin was willing to do.

"You can stay there but I have to talk to you." He knelt back down on the pillow facing Arthur, "Last night, I was out of place calling you insensitive in front of the others. I'm sorry! My mouth took off without having my brain in gear. I just blurted it out. I embarrassed not only you but also myself. ...and then I had no opportunity to apologise before we were called off to search and I was too ashamed to do it in front of the others." Merlin waited but Arthur still had his eyes closed. "If I could take back every word, I would..."

Arthur shifted toward Merlin and whispered, "What I said was totally uncalled for when I think about it, I sounded like a spoiled brat."

"Prat!" Merlin whispered.

Arthur opened his eyes, smiling and continued. "I forgive you for making a truthful statement about my behaviour. However, you will have to do penance..."

"What? …you were also in the wrong."

"Correct, so I will do penance as well."

"So, don't keep me in suspense, do I have to go back to mucking out stables?"

"No, I don't think so. But I will take that suggestion under consideration later today, as I think of something suitable. Right now, we can decide together what might appease both our hurt feelings."

Merlin smiled, he was forgiven. He couldn't help saying, "Oh Sire! All Merciful and Mighty One!" and then with a glint in his eyes said cheekily, "Bring it on!"

He could hear the water bubbling in the coppers and stood up pulling Arthur off the bench. Arthur's eyes drifted to the bed and said, "What's that in our bed?"

Merlin turned startled, then started laughing. Two, now cold warming pans were making mounds under the blankets. "I'll empty them once you're in the bath."

"No. Do it now, I will need you to help me bathe..."

Merlin raised his eyes to heaven and then looked at his prince and grinned.

-0-0-

Both of them were hungry as supper had been cut short last night. After breakfast, Merlin tidied the room as they discussed all the locations in the castle that needed to be searched. Arthur sent a message to Sir Rupert that he would like to meet up with him prior to reporting to the king.

The group from the previous evening and Sir Rupert met in the small council chamber. No one in any of the searches had turned up anything but one good thing was that the overnight tallying, which the treasury staff had carried out, showed that nothing had been taken and the only expense would be replacing the damaged doors. The guards were reprimanded for their lax security and fined.

Spenser joined the group and Arthur asked after his mother. He said that she was bearing up but worried about her grandchildren. He mentioned that Piers had joined a group searching but that he had turned in early because he wasn't up to searching as he was too upset.

Merlin looked across at Leon and made eye contact. There was silence as everyone seemed to be considering if they would have turned in early if a loved one was missing.

Sir Rupert reported that the knights and guards had done a quick check of all public rooms in the palace, rooms bordering the guest wing, kitchens, laundry and adjoining rooms This morning a search would be made of the outside storage sheds and stables.

Arthur questioned "Has anyone come forward with any occurrences that struck them as odd?"

"Nothing has been reported yet but it is early and the search only began after the servants' supper and most by then had returned to their quarters as this week only a skeleton staff is on overnight. The Lord Chamberlain will be arranging for the staff to be questioned. Gaius has visited the maidservant as poor girl, she is blaming herself entirely."

There was a knock at the door and a guard opened it to reveal Humphrey. "Sire, may I speak with you privately?"

Arthur walked across to him, spoke to him for several minutes, nodded and returned to the table with a serious looking Humphrey. Arthur said, "Guards, leave us! Humphrey, you may speak openly now."

Humphrey explained, "A maid has reported that there is a large amount of blood on one of the seldom used staircases from the guest wing to the laundry." Spenser gasped. "No one has reported an accident in that area. Guards have been dispatched to search for any further clues."

A page appeared at the door with a note for Humphrey. He took it read it and offered it to Arthur who said, "Read it aloud, we'll all need to hear it, I presume." Humphrey nodded.

"It is from the Lord Chamberlain, a lady's slipper has been found midway on the stairs. It has been identified by Sir Piers as belonging to his wife. The Lord Chamberlain would like to see Sir Rupert immediately."

Arthur nodded for Sir Rupert to leave and told Rook to accompany him. Humphrey, I think you should also go if they are dealing with the staff, the Lord Chamberlain will need your help."

Spenser stood as if to follow them but Arthur motioned him to sit down saying, "I need you here."

The door shut.

"Now, what do we do? Any suggestions?" No one answered him.

Finally Romney said, "They'll have to search all the guest chambers which are unoccupied but if the slipper was on the stairs to the laundry, do you think someone walked out the door into the laundry yard?"

Arthur told Romney to take a guard and go downstairs to walk around the castle and come through that courtyard and into the laundry to the stairwell. Don't touch anything you find but keep your eyes open and at the same time check the kitchen gardens and fish ponds. You go too Gavin and...Merlin, is Simon here over Twelfth Night?"

"I think he stayed here to celebrate with his cousins and the squires who weren't going home."

"Gavin, see if you can run him down, he can act as a messenger. I prefer a squire as some of this might be upsetting for one of the youngsters. If you can't find him, send up Phillip, he'll do."

Merlin said, "Arthur let me start the search in the kitchen gardens and when Gavin finally arrives, I'll come back here."

"Good, that way we're not wasting bodies tracking down squires."

-0-0-

Platters of food were brought in as lunchtime had arrived and nothing else had been found. Merlin had not returned either; Arthur wasn't too happy with that but there couldn't be much danger searching among the frozen grounds and decaying vegetables and those despicable sprouts.

Reports were arriving regularly but nothing that could be classed as good news. Leon, Arthur and Spenser pored over each report. A scribe had arrived from the library to take notes.

There was a knock on the door and a guard announced, "Sir Piers, Sire."

Arthur stood and walked towards the grieving husband. "I'm sorry, Piers, I can image how upsetting this is and how worried you must be."

"I can hardly think straight, Arthur. I wish that I had listened to my mother-in-law and not brought Veronica here with me. It seemed a lovely opportunity to let my parents see their grandchildren and to meet up with you again."

"Sit down, have you had anything to eat? Spenser serve him and get some mead."

Merlin walked in at that moment and caught Arthur's eye, he was ready to speak but saw Piers sitting at the table. Arthur raised his eyebrows but Merlin said nothing. "Ah, Merlin, have you any news?"

"No, Sire, nothing more than we knew this morning." Spenser glanced between the two of them and knew that Merlin was biding his time.

Arthur turned to Piers and mentioned that he had cancelled the hunting party as it seemed inappropriate at the moment. "Maybe, at a later date, once Veronica is found..."

Piers said, "Arthur, I think I should get back as something might have come up..."

"Certainly, if there is anything new, let us know," Arthur said.

Piers left. The doors were closed with the guards remaining outside.

"Merlin, go ahead."

"Arthur, I went through the courtyard to the laundry door and then backtracked to the vegetable gardens. Not many tracks, but I picked up one set that cut through a patch of gooseberry bushes and I found this." He pulled out of his pocket a torn piece of lawn, the fine sheer linen floated to the table.

Arthur said, "...and?"

'You are so obviously not into ladies!' thought Merlin. "Arthur, lady's undergarments and sleep wear is made of this. This material did not belong to any servant."

"Merlin, pray tell, how are you so knowledgeable about ladies clothing?" Leon laughed at Arthur's suggestive question.

Spenser giggled, "He's got you there, Merlin!"

"I have helped many a young maidservant returning from the laundry with over-flowing baskets and I have seen this material."

"That had better be the truth or I'll transfer you to the laundry to further your knowledge of textiles." Merlin just grinned. "Seriously though," said Arthur, "Continue with your story."

"The tracks had been made by a fair sized man judging by the length of his stride. The depth of the impression made me think that he was pretty heavy and he was in quality boots"

Spenser, jumped in, "He was regular weight but carrying someone..."

"A possibility," agreed Leon. "How far did you follow the tracks?"

"Through the whole garden and down the little path and out via the wicker gate. Then I lost them but picked them up again in the mud in the back lane. They stopped at a farm gate where there were lots of hoof prints and manure as if at least one horse had been waiting some time."

Arthur was flabbergasted, Merlin was telling a story and he could visualise the whole thing. It made perfect sense as long as it hadn't been some thief making off with a quarter of beef or half a pig. He let Merlin continue, fascinated.

"I went back and saddled up Gidun and followed the tracks, there were two horses both shod and finally I found..." and out of his trousers, with a flourish he pulled another slipper.

Spenser jumped up. "It has to be hers. Can I take the slipper to show Piers?" He was shocked when Arthur shook his head.

"No! We want to keep this quiet, because as long as there is no rain or snow, the tracks will be visible and if we tell everyone...and the abductor is still around he might decide to cover the tracks. How far did you ride Merlin?"

"About an hour out, maybe, five miles. I was uncomfortable following them alone as if I found her, I would have liked to have someone else with me to get her home."

Arthur got up and walked to the window, it was only fours hours since noon but already dusk had arrived.

"Leon, what do you think we should do?"

"I think that someone might have seen those horses, they might even belong to Camelot. However, they might also belong to servants who travelled with guests. Spenser, how many servants came with Piers and Lady Veronica?"

Spenser closed his eyes and finally said, "One manservant, one lady's maid who doubled as a nursemaid and a young girl who helped her with the children. I think there are also two grooms. Why do you want to know that?"

"So we can account for the number of horses in his party. The women and your eldest niece would be on palfreys, young Arthur as well I suspect. The nursemaid would have the youngest child in a panier beside her and maybe the young girl riding double, so that leaves four heavier horses"

"We really can't do much until daybreak. Leon and I will now go to see the king and bring him up to date. Not much information but at least we're trying. I don't want Merlin's story to go beyond this room. I'm sorry Spenser, it's going to be difficult for you but I want Merlin to have time to snoop around the stables and talk to some of the stable hands. I'll see you in the dining hall this evening. Spenser if you find out anything from Piers or your parents, meet me in my chambers before supper."

-0-0-

Merlin grabbed his cloak and made his way to the stables. He was on good terms with the staff as his love for horses impressed the men who worked with them everyday. Tilly's Tom was now the head groom and Merlin decided to chat with him first.

He found out that yesterday had been a quiet day. Few horses were tacked up, Gidun was one, three guards horses went out mid-morning and returned mid-afternoon. Two guests must have left as two horses were missing.

"Do you know which guests left?"

"No, just one of the stable hands mentioned that he had helped a gentleman with his horse."

"Is there any way, Tom, we can find out which guest had those two horses?"

"It's hard as many times, if the guests are local and our stables are full, grooms will take extra horses home, to return with them when the guests are ready to leave. We weren't full but maybe that was what had happened?"

Merlin took a stick and on the soft ground, drew a horseshoe which had a bar across it. "Ever seen anything like that, Tom?"

"Yes, if a horse is having foot problems, it can relieve the pressure."

"Does the blacksmith make shoes like that for any castle horses?"

"No, but come with me."

Merlin and Tom walked down the length of the stalls until they came to two empty ones. They had been cleaned but in one, the outline of a bar shoe was very obvious.

Merlin said, "We have to find out whose horses these were."

"Well, those four palfreys are from Sir Piers' party. That's the horse Sir Piers was riding, not too sure about that chestnut though."

"Tom, you've been a great help. Can I talk to the stable hand who helped the gentleman with his horse?"

-0-0-

Arthur returned to his chambers with the squire Simon. Merlin had not returned.

"Put some logs on the fire, then pour me some wine and take off my boots. Then you can go. If I need you later, I'll send someone for you but Merlin should be back to serve at supper."

Simon did as he was asked, hung up Arthur's doublet and helped him into his dressing gown, leaving him sitting in front of the fire. He lit a few candles, then bowed, saying, "Good Night, Sire!"

Arthur said, "Good Night, Simon." The door closed and he was alone. He couldn't relax as his mind was buzzing. If this had not happened during the Twelfth Night's celebrations, it would have fallen into the lap of the Lord Chamberlain and the Captain of the Guards. But now, all the knights seemed to be involved. He was idly swilling the wine in his goblet when he heard the door open.

Merlin walked in throwing his jacket on the bed, he plonked himself down and got out of his boots. "It's damned cold out there, Arthur, but at least the stables were warm."

"So...news?"

"Happy to see you back safely, Merlin. Would you care for some wine, Merlin? You look cold, Merlin. Come and sit beside me, Merlin, in front of the fire!"

"Get over here and stop being silly. Of course, I'm glad you're back safely but I didn't really think that you would come to much harm in the stable unless some horse stood on your foot or you tripped over a pile of manure."

"Very funny!" Merlin slipped next to Arthur saying, "I had expected that we would have had lots of time to ourselves during these holidays."

"Once, we find Piers' wife, things will get back to normal, I promise you." He offered him ale but Merlin said that he would prefer to just sit beside him.

Arthur liked the feeling of Merlin against him. Asked to explain, he would have said because it felt right.

Merlin slipped his hand into Arthur's dressing gown and Arthur almost hit the ceiling. His hand was freezing.

"Merlin, if you're going to do that, warm them in front of the fire first."

"I don't want to get up, I just want to sit here."

"Then put your hands in your armpits, that will warm them up."

"But, Arthur, my armpits are cold."

Arthur smiled, "Merlin, you just want to see me suffer."

"But I love you, I really do."

"Alright, one at a time and let me hold them in my hands first to at least take off the chill. Where are the warm gloves, I gave you last winter?"

Merlin shrugged his shoulders and Arthur rubbed his hand and then allowed him to put it on his chest. He shivered slightly but didn't yelp.

"Arthur, maybe I could put them in your armpits!"

"No, that would look silly." However, Merlin managed to slide in front of Arthur and he slipped his hands up to his armpits.

"If you tickle me, I'll scream and the guard on duty will rush in."

Merlin didn't tickle him, he just lent forward so his head was on Arthur's shoulder and Arthur kissed his ear.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is being posted from Pierrefonds**,** France. Sept. 26, 2012

**CHAPTER 8 : SEARCH AND YE SHALL FIND**

Arthur was going to quiz Merlin about his sleuthing in the stables but decided that the two of them needed down time and what more pleasant a way of having it, than sitting in front of the fire clinging to each other.

"Merlin, we have to dress for supper."

"I don't want to go to supper...stay here with me and we can be ourselves for a time."

"The king is attending tonight so I have no alternative but to put in an appearance."

They finally got organized and went down to supper. The entertainment had been magicians and acrobats. They had entertained the pages and some of the younger squires during the afternoon. It had been Arthur's idea and it was well received by the court ladies and the Squire Master. Senior squires were in attendance tonight and saw the more adult content performance following supper. It was a popular way to spend an evening but Merlin's fingers had itched through the whole show.

He thought, 'Arthur, if you are blown away by this mediocre stuff, one day, I will show you what a warlock can do.' He smiled to himself, 'Forget about balls, rising and returning to earth from the force of gravity. I could have made the two of us fly above the diners.' So occupied, he let his mind take flight and finally realised that the restraining hand on his elbow was Gaius's.

"Easy, Merlin, let the magicians do their act. Try not to interfere as a fire eater might be needed to light a pyre under the prince's manservant!" That brought him down to earth with a thud. Luckily, Gaius was always looking out for him or he might have made a real fool of himself.

He smiled and clasped Gaius's hand saying, "Thank you and wouldn't the king have loved that!"

The entertainers left and the members of the court drifted back to their quarters. Arthur joined the knights at their table and a few more rounds of drinks were had. Finally, Spenser mentioned Lady Veronica and Arthur turned to Merlin and nodded. Merlin told the others that four knights would be going out with him in the morning. Arthur asked Spenser, Romney, Gielbert and Gavin to be in his chambers at dawn.

-0-0-

Back in their chambers, they both agreed that it was an enjoyable evening. The majority of the knights were not overdrinking and the king had been amiable with everyone. Merlin thought that maybe, they should have entertainment every night as it certainly had stopped him glaring in his direction. Merlin grinned to himself.

"What's so amusing?" Arthur asked him.

"I was just thinking about us."

"We're that funny?"

"Well no, it was actually the adage 'What the eye doesn't see, the heart doesn't grieve'. But then, it really depends upon whose eye and whose heart, doesn't it?"

"Merlin, you lost me. Whom are we talking about and what is it that they don't see?"

"Arthur, the whom is the king and all his stodgy council members and the what is the two of us. We have been so lucky over the past few years. We have a circle of friends who accept our love for each other and most importantly, I have you."

"No, more importantly I have you!" Arthur smiled and drew Merlin to him and held him enjoying how easily their bodies melded. It seemed second nature to hold him in his arms and for a second he wondered what would have happened if when Merlin had returned to Camelot, he had rebuffed Arthur's hesitating and almost non-existent advances.

But then Merlin wouldn't have, because he had realised that no matter how reticent Arthur had been in expressing his interest in him, the stares and the blushes had already announced his interest and, as Merlin had already lost his heart to the prince, it just needed one little step in the right direction. So, thanks to Gaius, Merlin had felt comfortable taking it. He smiled as shivers went down his back as he remembered Arthur softly saying, 'Are you sure?'

Arthur became serious and asked for the results of his talk with Tom in the stables. He quickly gave him the gist of the conversation. He explained about the bar shoe and his further check with the stable hand who had helped the unidentified man with the horse. The boy had been of no assistance until he had casually mentioned that the bay and the chestnut had become restless as if they expected to be going out as well. The man had spoken to each of them before leading his own horse from the stable.

Merlin looked at Arthur and he saw the shadow of sorrow pass over his face. He was also beginning to realise that the abduction had not been a chance happening. It had been planned and possibly from within Piers' retinue. He shook his head, "Do you think that we'll ever get to the bottom of this? I have a worrying feeling that maybe Piers is involved in the whole thing. How about you?"

Feeling a little out of his depth as Arthur and Piers had once been such close friends and he was the brother and son of Camelot's finest, Merlin looked directly at Arthur and said, "It doesn't look good, does it?" He really felt for Spenser whom they both liked and enjoyed. Sir Rodney and Lady Jane would also be crushed if Piers had had anything to do with his wife's disappearance.

"I was surprised that you included Spenser for tomorrow's search?"

"Arthur, I think it will be easier for him and his family if he is involved."

"I'm not happy the way this is turning out. I hadn't bargained for such problems. The king will have to wait to be updated until we return tomorrow. However, I think that we should give Rupert and Leon a heads up. Can you see them before we leave?"

Merlin nodded but said, "Let's turn in, dawn will come sooner than we want and you have to be up and ready to leave after meeting the knights and remember you're always so grouchy if you haven't had enough shut-eye."

Arthur looked at him enquiringly saying, "Surely, Merlin, you know how to remedy that..."

"You, Arthur Pendragon, will see me in an early grave at the rate you demand my services!"

The fire was banked, Arthur had settled quite contentedly and Merlin was left to go over the information which he had arrived at, since finding the swatch of lawn in the kitchen garden. His mind was going around in circles trying to piece everything together.

_He was in a real state, he'd searched high and low. Nothing made sense. Doors through which he usually traveled with ease, had suddenly become trapdoors and corridors were tunnels. No matter how he tried to reach his destination he couldn't, he was lost in Camelot._

_Knights who normally acknowledged him, turned their backs on him. The king seemed to be looming at every turn and even Gaius ignored him._

_Suddenly, he was in the forest, trees were sparse and he could see riders ahead, he ran but they outdistanced him. He felt himself leave the ground. In huge bounds, he moved forward leaping tree trunks and ditches which such ease that it was almost exhilarating. He reached a river, there was a bridge, a fallen tree and a bundle of clothes. He walked forward carefully and reached out his hand to have one of his fingers grabbed by a newborn. He whimpered, the world collapsed and he fell onto the leaf mold under the trees. _

_He was not alone, a hand clasped his. He turned to look into sad eyes and a pale face. He sensed more than heard the woman say, "It's me, tell my children I love them!" The leaf mold changed to quicksand and soon the fingers hanged onto his, released his hand...he felt himself slipping away... "_

"Merlin Love, you're with me. Take a deep breath." Arthur held the shuddering man and waited for the bad memories to recede.

"It was her; she asked to be remembered to her children. Arthur, I think we're going to be too late. I think she's dead."

With that Merlin felt back asleep leaving Arthur worried not only for Lady Veronica but about the man lying beside him.

-0-0-

Merlin had reported to Sirs Rupert and Leon; they were now up to date on the situation. He had returned and with Arthur had brought the chosen knights up to par. He was worried about Spenser who kept shaking his head, unbelief showing on his face. At least, accompanying them on this search would keep his mind focused on the realisation that he was involved.

The weather was cold but clear. There had been no snow and the horses were pleased to be outside. No one saw a worried face at one of the castle windows.

Merlin stirred uneasily in the saddle. He had pointed out to them the print of the bar shoe and because he had tracked it for about five miles, the first part of the search was made easy. They slowed once they reached the point were Merlin had turned to ride back to Camelot.

"Should be split up?" Arthur asked.

"No, let's stay together until the prints disappear off the track. Does anyone know where this track leads?"

Romany said that it ran parallel to the main road, leading to Winchester and ahead, there would be a few hamlets but nothing of importance. It was used mainly by farmers and locals.

Merlin said something to Arthur who then asked Gielbert to ride besides him, allowing Merlin to fall back to ride beside Spenser. "We both decided that we wanted you with us today, Spenser. We understand how involved you are and it seemed only right that you should be able to report first hand back to Sir Rodney and your mother. Arthur knows what he is doing."

"It's just a little confusing for me, I can't get it out of my head that maybe Piers knew about it and is involved. I feel so guilty thinking that and it is really frightening because I'm his brother."

Merlin leant over and put his hand on Spenser's shoulder and said, "Trust me. Regardless of the outcome, no one will feel any differently about you. Piers is his own person and hopefully, we will find the wrongdoers and find not only Lady Veronica but also that Piers was uninvolved." Merlin thought to himself, 'Hopefully but sadly not likely!'

They passed through a hamlet and about another hour down the road, the tracks turned south and entered a trail in a forest. Merlin was back beside Arthur again and he felt suddenly conscious of the area. He turned to Arthur who said, "Merlin are you alright, you look as if you have seen a ghost."

"Arthur, I was here last night in my dream, there's a river, a fallen tree and a bridge." Arthur nodded.

The trees were sparse and up ahead the winter sunlight had caught and was reflecting off water. This seemed to Arthur a good enough place to take a break. Everyone was agreeable and the horses were watered and their reins tied to branches. The knights wandered off into the forest and Arthur grinned.

"What's so funny?" Merlin said looking at him, as he pulled fresh bread and dried plums from his saddle bags.

"When I was a squire, Piers and I were sometimes chosen to accompany the knights on non-military sorties. Gielbert if he was with us, used to refer to these little stopovers in the woods as 'time to pick a tree'. We must have been fourteen at the time and thought he was so grown up and so very funny. One night, I said to Gaius as I was leaving his chamber, 'Well, Gaius, off to bed now, but first I must _'pick a tree_'.' He caught on immediately and really had a good laugh. I haven't thought of that for some time."

Merlin grinned. He enjoyed when Arthur shared little things from his life. There were so many things in both of their lives which the other knew so little about.

Once the food was finished; they continued following the tracks. Arthur suddenly put up his hand and they came to a halt. Ahead of them to the left was an old flat stone bridge, this at one time must have been a heavily travelled road. The tracks turned right when they reached the river and about a mile down stream they literally disappeared.

Merlin dismounted and checked the riverbank carefully, he called to Arthur, "I'm pretty sure that they forded the river here and we will find the tracks on the opposite bank." They divided up, three crossed the river to search and they scanned the ground on each side each side.

Suddenly, Spenser cried out, "Hoofprints, Merlin!"

Merlin came back across the river and then they could see by the bent and crumpled bracken that horses had been standing around. The ground was a myriad of prints. Arthur told them to dismount and fan out, they were looking for anything out of the ordinary. Gielbert and Gavin went further upstream but the ground became rocky and there were no prints to be seen. Romney was by himself and he'd got quite far ahead of them, when he'd yelled, "Over here, Arthur!"

Merlin sprinted in that general direction and saw the sandy areas with large patches of super wet sand. He yelled, "Romney, step back slowly, it doesn't look safe."

Romney took three steps back. He turned to the others, "It's strange, it's soft and look, where my footprints are, they are already filing with water."

Arthur said, "Everyone be careful...this isn't a time for heroics. Merlin, I think we should just keep back."

"What made you decide to go onto the wet sand?" Merlin asked.

Romany shrugged his shoulders, "I thought I saw something over there near the centre." All their eyes were drawn to almost the middle of the area and there was certainly something resting on the surface. There was a deadly silence as they could now make out that it was a fair sized article of light coloured clothing.

Spenser was the first to react, he made to move forward and Gielbert grabbed him around the waist and hauled him back. "Spenser, take it easy, we'll have to figure this out before trying to get to it."

Merlin had a stick but it wasn't long enough to snare the material. He poked it in the ground and was surprised at how deep it went into the sand with no resistance. It was, certainly deeper than a ten year old page was tall. His dream kept flashing before his eyes but he tried not to allow it to influence his actions.

He turned to Arthur and said, "I think we need to move away and plan what we are gong to do." Gielbert still had Spenser's arm. They walked back to the more rocky area.

Gavin said that near his home there were tracts of quicksand and that they were warned from the time that they were little that they were out of bounds. One of the neighbour's children had been pulled in and they had said that if someone had found him sooner or if he had not panicked, but kept breathing with his arms out on either side or if he had rolled on his back and tried to float...

"That's an awful death for a little boy. Was no one quick enough to realise where he was? We have boggy land near us and that's the first place people look if someone is missing." Merlin added.

Arthur said, "Merlin, can we get some of the material and find out what it is."

Merlin explained that if weight is dispersed evenly over the surface it is easier to get out of a bog. "If we treat this the same way, we might be able to get someone close enough to get their hands on it. We need to make a bridge of sorts."

Gielbert agreed that they should use thin branches and bracken. They cut long saplings and collected armloads of bracken and branches which they laid on the surface of the sand. The saplings had sunk a little but the bracken helped keep the branches on the surface. Arthur decided that they should lash together saplings to reach from the more solid ground across the surface to a rocky area. Then, they added more bracken and branches.

The two lightest members in the group were Gavin and Merlin. Merlin had the added advantage of being taller so he offered to shimmy across the bracken-branch bridge to get to the material. Looking straight at Arthur, he said, "I am depending on the five of you, to monitor my actions and be ready to haul me back if I look like I am going to take a header into the quicksand. Once your face goes under you can't breathe and you are more likely to sink and suffocate."

Arthur had Romney find a stick with a hooked branch which might snag some of the material.

Finally, Merlin was ready, he had removed his boots and his jacket. He had offered to strip right down but Arthur said, it was too cold. He told Spenser to build a fire in case Merlin got soaking wet. The knights had removed their belts and tied them together. Gielbert was to be the anchor man and the others would help him.

Arthur felt sick and guilty. If anything happened to Merlin; he would never be able to cope. He said, "If you feel, at any point that it is not safe…please, Merlin, come back." He paused and couldn't continue...

Spenser gave a little smile and said, "Merlin, you're too precious to lose because of some unidentified piece of cloth."

Gielbert patted him on the shoulder saying, "Be sensible, I'll kill you if anything happens to you." The others laughed.

Gavin said, "Merlin I'm going to be the one closest to your feet. There is no need to pay me back for when you saved me and I kicked you in the face."

Merlin smiled and put his arm around his shoulder saying, "I'll try not to, I promise."

Merlin shivered, the wet sand was cold and his feet were bare. He knelt and felt the cold water through his pants. He made his way onto the bracken bridge, trying not to disturb the branches too much. He was soon suspended flat out, halfway across. He reached his hand back and said, "Now, Romney."

A long branch with an end like a crook was slid over to him. In grasping it and moving his body and arms, the bridge sank a little more. He waited perfectly still and slowly brought the stick alongside his head and extended it. He could feel the weight of it in his hand and he manoeuvred it towards the object in the sand. The tip of the branch was sucked into the sand and he had to fight to lift it up again.

He snagged the material and tried to get it to wrap around the edge of it. He pulled it back and it moved slightly then it stopped. There was no give in it. From his vantage point, he could see that the material was hemmed and of a light weight. He slid further out on the bridge and tried to grab the stick closer to the end. It was too heavy.

He took a rest and stared hard at the material and the awful realisation struck him that it had raised embroidery on it. This was clothing and good quality to boot. He became determined to get it out of the quicksand. He shuffled forward again.

Arthur yelled, "No, Merlin come back!"

With that the edge of the bridge slipped forward and Merlin chest arms and chin were submerged. He put his head up like a seal in a harbour and learned forward and managed to get his fingers on the material. He put both of his hands on it, clutching it for dear life, he was beginning to tilt toward the surface and he heard Arthur yell, "Pull!"

He felt his waist as his belt tightened around him as the others tried to haul him back. He was damned if he was going to let go. The cloth wouldn't come free and he could feel the resistance from the quicksand but also something deeper preventing it from being released. He needed help. He kept his head down, his eyes changed and he whispered, "_Liberaras_!"

"Merlin are you alright, keep your head up." Arthur yelled as he saw Merlin's head dip.

Suddenly Merlin felt something give and looking at the material, he saw it shift and come towards him. He breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes, but it was Spenser's scream, which made him glance again and he realised that he was dragging on a sleeve and rising out of the quicksand was an arm and a pale hand.

"Stop pulling, let me rest." He told the others.

The knights stood on firm ground and gazed in horror. Each of them had speculated that what they were about to find might not be pleasant but this was worse than any of them had imagined.

Merlin kept pulling at the sleeve and as the hand neared him, he realised that it belonged to a lady who had never done servile work. He twisted his fingers in it and tried to pull it closer but it was held down by something. "Arthur, I can't get it any further."

Feeling a ring, he slipped his hand around that one finger and eased it off. He had nowhere else to put it so he slipped it in his mouth. 'God, don't let me swallow it! Gaius wouldn't be impressed with that...'

The hand slipped out of his fingers and at the same time, there was a give in the sleeve and it flew back into Merlin's face. At that moment, he turned his head to look at the others and saw the look of horror on their faces. He turned to look and saw the arm rise momentarily before slowly slipping into the quicksand.

Slipping the ring above his teeth between his gums and his cheek, he called "Arthur, pull me back now...please!"

Merlin's voice betrayed his fear. Death was too close for comfort. He slowly slid back across the branches and the bracken. He was wet and frozen and the branches gouged his thighs and particularly his stomach and chest where his tunic had ridden up. He couldn't feel either his feet or his hands but clenched in one, as a drowning man might a rope thrown into a river for him, he had the sleeve...

Gavin stepped gingerly onto the bridge and reaching around his waist pulled him up, turning him and giving him to Arthur. Romney had kept the fire going and Arthur carried him over to it. He wrapped his cloak around him and sat by the fire as Merlin burrowed into his body seeing warmth.

Gielbert extracted the sleeve from his stiff fingers and calling to Spenser, they walked to the river and rinsed the material clean. Gavin took off his cloak and threw it across Arthur chest covering Merlin completely.

For a few minutes they stayed like that, Romney feeding the fire, Arthur cradling him and beginning to shiver himself and Gavin kneeling beside them. Finally, Merlin raised his head, he spoke indistinctly but well enough for Arthur to understand that he had something in his mouth. He expected to clear Merlin mouth of sand but then he noticed that he had a lump inside his left cheek. He slipped his finger into Merlin's mouth and moved past his teeth and felt something in the pocket formed by the gums and cheek.

Arthur changed to his little finger managing to hook it through a ring. Merlin gagged. "Open wide, Merlin," he said and slid it out of his mouth. Hooked on his finger was a small golden ring with a tiny deep red stones.

Merlin heaved, coughed and spit wet sand out of his mouth and Gavin handed Arthur a water skin so Merlin could rinse his mouth.

For the next few minutes the only sound was the crackling fire and Merlin coughing and spitting. Finally, after one last swill, he looked at Gavin and mumbled, "Thanks!"

Gielbert and Spenser arrived back with a wet but somewhat cleaner piece of material. Suddenly, Spenser stopped dead and cried out and Gielbert grabbed him forcing him to sit on the ground. His head was bent forward and he was sobbing. Gielbert shrugged his shoulders and looked at Arthur questioningly. Arthur held up his finger and then Gielbert saw the ring which Arthur had on his little finger above the first knuckle.

Merlin had stiffened when Spenser had screamed and his head peeked out of Gavin's cloak. He saw Arthur showing Gielbert the ring saying "It was on the hand."

"It's my grandmother's." Spenser was heartbroken and Gielbert slipped his arms around him and held him.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 : CLUES, DOUBLE-AGENTS AND ARRESTS**

The face in the window disappeared. The figure walked down the corridors, alone and undisturbed. He descended two flights and reached a door; he knocked and it was opened. "Come in...I'm sorry but I have no more information."

If looks could kill, the door-opener would have been writhing on the floor in his death throes. "The information, I want would not tax the mind of a child. Who went besides Arthur and that clown of his?"

The servant cowered, Leon's face flashing in front of him.

"Where were they going? Why? When will they return? Are you such a clot, that even living here, you are unable to answer simply questions? The information must be at your finger tips, find out!"

"I will do as you wish but it will take more time, Sir Knight..." the servant offered.

The man with a scowl on his face, which would have made lesser men quake, stormed out of the chamber upon hearing that answer.

Daniel sat on the cot and took a deep breath. He would have to see Leon again to receive instructions as to which information he should impart.

Leon had sought him out earlier, asking him to approach Piers offering him information regarding the search for his wife. He was dressed more roughly than usual and had whinged and whined, grovelling appropriately. He hadn't been a manservant for years that he could not play the part when was called upon...

He would now have to report back to Leon and receive further instructions. He trusted him that he had Arthur's and Merlin's well-being at heart.

Leon rose as he saw Daniel now correctly dressed, standing in the council chamber's doorway. He asked to be excused, bowed to the king and left the chamber meeting Daniel in his quarters.

"He came as you said he would, furious that I had no more news. He wants to know where, why, with whom and when will they return? Such a lot of questions from a guest!"

Leon agreed. He had no more news, they wouldn't be returning tonight as it was already dark. He'd had word from the stables that none of their horses had returned. "Do you think that you might be able to delay him by giving him all their names and stating that they could well be away overnight? I heard from the stables that the other two missing horses returned just before noon."

"Do you think that they are safe, Sir?"

"Well, Gielbert and Romney are experienced knights, Arthur is not one to be trifled with and Spenser and Gavin although young are capable and well trained."

"...and Merlin?"

"If Merlin's with him, Arthur is safe. He's got a knack for ferreting out trouble and keeping Arthur and himself out of the way, even if on some occasions he comes out, the worse for wear. I'm sure we will have word tomorrow, if not in the way of a message maybe something more concrete. Don't worry, Daniel, we just have to trust the six of them."

-0-0-

The six of them were huddled around a new fire, in a dell further away from the river. They were propped against a bank, out of the prevailing wind and the fire was doing its job without covering them in smoke and ash. Spenser had not spoken since his outburst about his grandmother's ring. He sat with a haunted look on his face, Gielbert on one side of him and Romney on the other. Merlin was the closest to the fire and had finally stopped shuddering, Arthur had stripped off his tunic and trousers and was horrified to see the scratches and gouges to his skin from being pulled backward off the bridge of bracken and branches. Arthur had slipped his woolen under tunic on him and it hung shapelessly but it was dry and almost reached to his thighs. Romney had rigged up a line and clothes were drying.

Merlin was now wrapped in his own winter cloak. His mind was working over time. He had heard Spenser's outburst and he realised that the arm must have been the Lady Veronica's and that the sleeve, once they returned to Camelot, would in all probability be identified by her maid servant as that of her mistress' nightgown. There were still too many questions. Who were the riders? How did Veronica end up in the quickstand? Was she dead when she went in or had she died as she panicked, shooting all her chances of getting out alive?

Arthur lay back and watched Merlin. How he wished he had him in their own chambers or even in Gaius's, being taken care of. He had been unable to wash all the scratches and he worried about infection. Merlin had asked him to get some dock leaves. Arthur knew enough about them to realise their true value not only as a stuffing for wild game but also as an astringent. Merlin had had him tear and bruise the leaves so that he could use the milky liquid to cover the worst of his scratches.

Arthur smiled as he remembered the hours he had spent, as a youngster out with Gaius collecting herbs for his medicines. So he had said, "Lucky for you, that I know what dock looks like!" For the first time since he'd returned from the quicksand, Merlin had smiled. Arthur thought, 'Please let us survive tonight and get home safely, I want to put all this behind us.'

Romney put more wood on the fire and said that he was ready to sleep and the others agreed. Spenser saying nothing, not even acknowledging that he had heard anything. Arthur moved to be closer to Merlin and lay beside him, angled so that Merlin's head rested on his chest and Arthur arm curled around the top of it.

Merlin turned in towards him and kissed Arthur's chest. Arthur whispered, "Love you, Merlin, and if you need to 'pick a tree', just let me know and we'll choose one together." He felt Merlin exhale and chuckle. "You'll feel better tomorrow and then once it's light, we'll make a start for home." He looked down, Merlin's eyes were closed and the scratches on his face looked less deep in the firelight and he was already asleep.

He beckoned for Gavin to lie next to Merlin. "Get really close and we will help keep him warm. I'll share him with you tonight but don't expect it to ever happen again."

Gavin gave him an adoring smile.

Knowing that this was another knight who would do anything for Merlin, Arthur said, "Thank you, Gavin... Good night!"

"Good night, Sire!"

He looked across the way and saw that Spenser was neatly hemmed in by Gielbert and Romney. He had the awful feeling that Spenser was going to be the one suffering tomorrow, from no visible injuries but worse from agonizing questions about his brother and his sister-in-law.

An owl hooted and a badger snuffled around a rotten log, in the distance a fox announced to all and sundry that he was making his rounds and the inhabitants of the dell, slowly drifted off.

-0-0-

Merlin awoke with a start. The wind was making the thin branches whip against each other. It was early and cold. The fire needed wood so he gingerly got to his feet hoping to avoid disturbing Arthur and Gavin and made his way to the pile which Romney had collected the night before. His chest was again sore as he had stupidly piled the logs against it to carry them. He had disturbed Gavin who got up to help him.

Once the fire was banked, Gavin and he lay back down. It was too cold to leave yet and there was still some food in the saddle bags which they should eat before they left. His trousers and tunic were cold but hopefully dry so Gavin suggested that he take them under their blankets so they would be warm when he put them on.

Merlin snuggled back into Arthur who tutted. Merlin smiled, he'd be annoyed to wake up early and find out that they weren't alone. There would be an hour of grouchiness ahead of them!

No one had eaten the previous evening so the bread, chicken, cheese and the remaining dried plums were gone in a matter of seconds. Arthur promised them a proper meal, it being the Sixth Day of Yuletide. "We can eat to our hearts' content and dance all night."

Romney piped in, "After, I've eaten, I will be ready for bed; I had a stone in my back all last night. Bring me, food and a warm bed and I'll ask nothing more."

"Not even a little libation?" Gielbert asked.

"Well, if you put it that way, food, drink and bed in that order." Everyone laughed except Spenser who had yet to say anything.

Gielbert was still keeping an eye on him and Merlin now wished that they had left him with his family instead of dragging him with them so he could be involved; great, involved in finding his sister-in-law's body in less than ideal circumstances and forcing home the fact that his older brother might be a murderer. He caught Arthur's eye and then nodded in Spenser's direction.

Arthur said quietly, "I have charged Gielbert to keep an eye on him. I have a feeling that the closer we get to home, the more troubled he will become. It wasn't fair bringing him was it?"

"But we didn't know what the outcome was going to be, he came to help rescue Lady Veronica not find her dead. Where's the sleeve and did you give Spenser the ring?"

"No, I think I will return it personally to Lady Jane, she might still want her grand-daughter to have it. Gielbert has the sleeve. What a mess!"

Merlin smiled sadly and said, "...and none of our fault!"

"Are we ready to get the horses? The sooner we leave, the sooner Camelot will be on the horizon."

They backtracked to the main track and set out for Camelot. The journey was a quiet one and Spenser had had to be forced to mount his horse as he was all for returning to the quicksand and waiting...for heaven knows what...? Gilbert rode beside him leading his horse.

-0-0-

Camelot was waking up again and Daniel knew what information he was to give the man when he arrived.

It was all very sad but there is a certain code expected of knights especially those who were husbands with children. He shook his head and dressed in his disguise for the day; he breakfasted in the servants' quarters with no one making any effort to talk to him.

Finally, his visitor arrived and he was able to give him the message that there were two additional knights with them and that they were expected home today. The man was not pleased with such scarcity of news but he left and Daniel changed and returned to his own chamber from where he would commence his regular day's work.

Sir Rupert had been down to the stables and had taken Tom on one side and questioned him about the two horses which had returned yesterday. Tom walked him into the stable and went to one of the stalls. He said, "Over, Boy!" and putting his hand on the horse's rump, slid it down the leg and put his hand around its ankle. Then leaning into the horse with his shoulder, he unbalancing it, allowing him to lift up its foot to show Rupert the bar shoe. He put the foot down saying, "Good, Boy!" patting it on the rump again.

He turned to Sir Rupert saying, "These two horses belong to Sir Piers' party and are ridden by his manservant and one of his grooms. Sir Piers came in late last evening to check on them, telling the stable lad to give them an extra half measure of oats."

"Well, Prince Arthur should be back today. It was a wicked night to be out, hopefully they found shelter. By the way, how's Annie coming along?"

"She is a joy to Tilly and me. We couldn't have found a more loving and likable young lady even if we had picked her out ourselves. She fitted perfectly in our family and has no real recollection of what went on except that she still refers to the Prince as Arthur when she wants to annoy her brother!"

"She was one lucky little girl. Thank you so much, for all the work you've done keeping track of the horses and their riders. Arthur will be most appreciative." Rupert returned to the council chamber. The king had been notified that until more information was available, and because the situation was a little delicate, that he would only receive reports directly from Arthur.

-0-0-

It had started to snow, large fluffy flakes, Merlin tipped his head back looking up into the sky and was forced to close his eyes as the snow hit them. He turned to grin at Arthur and Arthur's heart leapt as he looked at Merlin's snow covered hair and eye lashes. "You look like a little old man? Merlin, will you still love me when you are grey-haired?"

"For as long as you need me!" Merlin said with a sly grin.

They made good time. As they looked towards Camelot, in the late morning light, they could vaguely make it out, only because of the coloured flags on the turrets as the falling snow made the white stone castle practically invisible.

From a castle window, a face watched the snow fall, hoping to see the search party return through the portcullis but Arthur had wheeled his horse toward the stables and the others had followed suit. Before they left the stable yard, Arthur had sworn them to secrecy, "We need to discuss this when we are not tired. We will meet in my chambers at dusk. Rupert and Leon will be there, so we can decide which information we want to release. I will be expected to report to the king before this evening's celebration."

They entered the castle through a side door. Arthur and Merlin, with Spenser being led by Gielbert, made their way to Gaius's.

Gielbert knocked on the door and stood back as Arthur walked in followed by Merlin and Spenser, whose arm he still had a tight hold of, as he had tried to bolt when they had entered the stairwell.

Giving them a quick once over, Gaius came to Spenser and took his chin and looked into his eyes. "He's in shock...whatever did you do to him?"

Arthur explained that it was a long story but something horrendous had happened and it had left him like this.

"Nothing physical happened, it was all mental and visual," Arthur insisted.

Gaius went to his cupboard and got a draught. He had them remove Spenser's cloak and his boots and sit him on the cot. He did a quick check of him listening to his heart and checking his head and his neck. He then asked Gielbert to hold his head steady and he carefully dribbled the liquid down his throat stroking his neck to encourage him to swallow. Then he carefully laid him on the cot and covered him with two blankets, tucking him in. "He'll be of no use to anyone until tomorrow morning. Leave him here and I'll monitor him. You'd better notify his parents."

"No! I don't think so," Arthur said.

Gaius glared at him. "They have the right to know."

"Hear me out, Gaius, and you might then agree with me..." Arthur very briefly told of the body in the quicksand, the ring and clothing.

Gaius was obviously shocked, he sat down unsteadily. Merlin went to the cupboard and got some mead and poured a healthy portion into a goblet, handing it to him. "Get this down, slowly, it will make the rest of the story easier to accept."

Gazing at the scratches on his hands, Gaius looked up at him and saw the scratches on his face. "Been fighting trees, Merlin?"

"Not exactly," Arthur intervened, "But, he did have some contact with branches."

Merlin shook his head at Arthur and sat down beside Gaius next to the fire. Arthur and Gielbert sat opposite them and slowly the story unfolded. Gaius looked from one face to another and then sadly at Spenser who was dead to the world but safe in bed in the physician's chambers.

"Let's see the damage, Merlin!"

"I'm alright, just a scratch."

"Not the truth..." said Arthur, "He looks as if he has been attacked by hungry, wild cats." So saying he walked across to Merlin and telling Gielbert to hold him, he unbuckled his belt and removed his tunic and let Gaius see the sore looking, crazy paving design which covered Merlin's chest and stomach. Merlin was trying to get the tunic back down but Gielbert held it around his wrists and he was caught.

A muffled voice said, "Gaius, they are nothing and Arthur already fixed them up with dock leaves."

Gaius leant over and probed one of the larger gouges with his finger and Merlin gasped. He nodded at Gielbert who pulled the tunic over Merlin's head and off his arms. "Arthur, get some hot water and towels, they will have to be cleaned and some salves put on them. Is this all of them?"

Merlin instinctively grabbed his waistband but Arthur laughing said, "Merlin, don't be such a girl, it's only Gaius, Gielbert and me, Spenser is fast asleep. Reluctantly, Merlin wriggled out of his trousers, letting them puddle around his ankles and sat there in his smalls, blushing.

The front of his thighs were quite badly scratched and one gouge was looking quite sore and angry. Gaius's leaning over to touch it, had Merlin almost jumping out of his skin, saying, "Ow! Gaius, that hurt me!"

"...and who's the brave soldier now?" Arthur teased.

"Arthur, if you are not going to be of any help, you and Gielbert might as well go. Go on...I'll see to Merlin by myself. He can return to your chambers, once he's fixed up. Now, out of the way both of you! Let me get to work."

Grumbling, Arthur left Gaius to it. He smiled at Gielbert, put his arm around his shoulder and said as they walked out the door, "I think we should follow Gaius's example, a little mead would go down well, right now. Don't you think so?"

-0-0-

Rupert and Leon joined the two of them for a drink, to bring them up to date on Daniel's conversations with Piers. Lunch was served and they sat around the table deciding what they would tell the king. Both of the knights were shocked to hear of the episode in the quicksand.

Leon said, "Arthur, you could have lost Merlin. Why didn't you just ignore the material?"

"And...we would have been none the wiser!"

"Are we going to retrieve the body?" Rupert asked, "I think it will prove quiet difficult."

"We didn't discuss it, as all we wanted to do was to get Spenser and Merlin back. It was damned cold out there and we had no idea as to how involved Piers' grooms were in the exercise."

Leon said, "Well, I suggest that we isolate them, a couple of nights in the cells won't hurt. We can then watch Piers while we settle this mess. I'm sorry the way it is turning out. I find it hard to accept that Piers who was such a charming young man has matured into this monster. What do we tell the king?"

Arthur cleared his throat and said, "I think we should not go into the quicksand episode. He would want to talk to Spenser and he is at the moment, in no condition to talk to anyone. I would however like to take Sir Rodney into our confidence. It will be shocking for him but I would like him to stand by Spenser. Does anyone know, how you tell someone that his son is one of the suspects in the disappearance and possible murder of his lady wife?"

"Might I suggest that both Rupert and you talk to Rodney." Leon stated. "Rupert is closer to him and his being closeted with him will not raise any alarms."

"Alright, we'll tell the king that we believe that the grooms are involved and that we have them in cells to be questioned. We will say that we are almost certain that the lady involved is dead. We won't mention the ring on the finger of the body and the sleeve. We will ask that he leaves the matter with us and not get involved..."

"Well, that will go over well!" said a voice from the door.

Arthur jumped up and said, "Sire, we were coming to see you! But as you are here, maybe we could talk with you now..."

The king walked over to the table, nodding at Rupert, Leon and Gielbert who were now all standing.

"You may be seated," he said. Arthur offered his father some mead, which he took. "Now bring me up to date and tell me what I must not be involved in!"

They were not as organized as they had wished but Arthur managed to give the king enough information without mentioning quicksand or Piers. He added, "I think, Sire, that we have some good leads but if we approach anyone before we have all the incriminating facts, we might show our hand and they could take off."

The king looked thoughtful and after a while said, "Really, I have lost interest in the whole debacle. Do what you feel is needed but be sure that the murderer is brought to justice," then he looked around the table, hesitated before continuing, "...regardless of whom he might be!"

He rose, as did the knights. Arthur went with him to the door, "I will see you at the celebrations tonight, Arthur. The entertainment should prove interesting and don't spend more time than is necessary on this situation."

Arthur bowed and said, "Very well, Father!"

Making sure that the King and his manservant were walking away, he returned to the table, raised his closed first in a salute and said, "Yes!"

The others left bumping into a subdued Merlin, slowly making his way up the stairs. "Nice outfit!" said Leon in passing as Merlin was obviously in one of Gaius's nightshirts, carrying a tunic, trousers and jacket.

"Very funny, Leon, I'm covered in some yucky stuff and Gaius didn't want anything dirty to touch my skin."

"Don't worry," said Gielbert. "Arthur will still think you're beautiful!" Merlin blushed, smiling.

Rupert made it down to his chambers and called for the Captain of the Guard and in no time, the grooms were sitting in cells. Funny, what isolation and a little heavy handed persuasion can do to a person...within six hours, the two grooms were only too willing to speak.

-0-0-

Arthur laughed when Merlin walked in. "Not you too," Merlin said, "I have already been insulted by Leon. Gaius said my clothes were dirty and he wasn't going to waste good ointment on me and then have me put on dirty things again. I felt like a fool walking up here dressed like this."

"Well," said Arthur, "You do look like a girl. It's so big on you and almost reaches the floor. Can't you take it off?"

"I promised Gaius I wouldn't as the ointment is really disgusting and until it all dries, everything that I put on will be covered in it."

"Come here, Merlin, you need a hug. I can hug you, can't I?"

Merlin nodded, "As long as you are gentle. My front feels raw and will do for at least a day, Gaius said."

"Roll on tomorrow then," said Arthur as he carefully wrapped Merlin in his arms and kissed him.

Arthur wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and led him to the fire. "First of all, Merlin, I want to tell you how brave you were going out on the bridge. You were clever getting the ring and also refusing to let go of the sleeve...by the way how's Spenser?"

"Hadn't moved an inch…he's still dead to the world. Do you think he is dreaming when he's drugged?"

"I wouldn't know. But more importantly, when you were on the bridge as the weight of the body was pulling you down, my heart almost stopped. It struck me as the closest I had ever seen you to death. It was awful. I thought we might loose hold of you and you would have done a header into that muck and then what would we have done?"

"Luckily, you didn't have to figure that out. I wasn't very happy either and then when the sleeve shifted and the hand came up I almost let the whole thing go. I'm glad I didn't though for Veronica's children and her parents sake. Sir John of Belvoir and his wife have the right to know that their daughter is dead. What will you tell the king?"

"All done and dusted, kept the ring and the quicksand out of it. He's left us in charge. Rupert by now, will have the grooms in the cells, so we now sit and wait to see if either of them will break. It really leaves a bad taste in my mouth when I think that maybe my old friend is a murderer!"

There wasn't anything for Merlin to say, so he just snuggled closer, pulling Arthur's arm tighter around him so he could hold his hand. Looking into the fire, he played with Arthur's fingers, both of them miles away.

Arthur suddenly said, "Merlin, have you eaten anything since early this morning? There's food on the sideboard."

"Gaius gave me some soup. Thanks, but I really don't feel like eating anything else."

"You'd better have the evening off. Simon can wait on me. I forgot to tell you about Daniel working as a double agent." Arthur got up and although Merlin tried to stop him, he insisted that he was quite capable of putting a couple of logs on the fire all by himself. He returned to Merlin and filled in all the empty spaces of the story.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 : A JUG OF WINE, A LOAF OF BREAD AND THOU...**

The Sixth Night of Yuletide was one of musical entertainment and singing. Bards and singers entertained retelling the stories of Camelot which were most appreciated by their audience. Words and phrases were often changed to suit the occasion and some refrains were repeated continually if they brought more enjoyment to those present. Drums and flutes were also used to heighten the excitement as the facts were retold. Some stories were so well known that the audience might even join in recounting the tale along with the entertainer.

Story-tellers were in vogue and the ladies of the court would be entertained the following day by the bard recounting their dress and manners at the previous night's supper. These groups moved between castles and houses of importance and helped spread news of the seasonal events throughout the region.

Arthur and his knights could only put up with so much torturous racket and left, to set up in one of the smaller dining chambers, so they could happily drink and talk far from the disapproving glances of the ladies of the court and some of their lady wives.

As the days of Yuletide passed, the amount of drinking slowed, as residents realised that the following evening would also bring a supper with drinking if they so wished. The king and senior members of the court often attended only on nights when special events were being held. The castle staff was back to its regular routines and would only celebrate again on Twelfth Night.

Arthur decided to turn in early. None of them had slept well the previous night. He had a few words with Gaius who assured him the Sir Rodney had seen Spenser but that he had not been awake. He had also given Sir Rodney something to help him, if he couldn't sleep. He had advised against telling Lady Jane until it became necessary.

As he reached his chamber door, he thanked Simon for attending him and dismissed him saying that that he could manage from here on. He let himself into his chambers, noticing burning candles and fresh logs were on the fire, the bed had been turned down on his side and a lump on the other side told him that Merlin had turned in. He walked over to their bench and saw a note addressed to him.

Sire,  
Merlin was falling asleep waiting for you. I lit the candles  
and put some logs on the fire; I also talked him into going  
to bed.  
I will see at breakfast tomorrow, then draw your bath and  
help you dress. Should you prefer to bathe tonight, send  
word by a squire.  
Daniel

Arthur smiled, Daniel was thoughtful and according to Rupert, doing a great job wheedling information out of and feeding information to, Piers. He wouldn't forget his thoughtfulness.

He undressed quickly, leaving his clothes in a heap on the bench. He blew out all the candles except their night candle and slipped into bed. Merlin sighed but did not wake. He propped himself on one elbow and looked at him. His face was completely relaxed but he must have been dreaming as he was pursing his mouth every now and again. Arthur leaned over and fixed the blankets up to his chin. He lay back shifting his body slightly until he could feel Merlin against him. Please, God, let him sleep the night through as he needed it.

Arthur didn't fall asleep immediately as he went over for the hundredth time, the scene of their handmade bridge dipping deeper into the wet sand with Merlin straining to keep his mouth above water level. Finally, exhausted he slipped into a deep troublesome asleep.

_He was scared, Merlin was not well. He hadn't been out of his room for days, Arthur would visit him religiously every morning and evening. Today, when he had gone the bed was empty and Gaius didn't know where he was. _

_He searched the castle in vain and then Rudd found one of Merlin's boots in the water gardens. All the castle residents knew that the water gardens were really pits full of quicksand with water floating lazily on top. Little fish swam in the water, in and out of the water lilies, but once they grew, they were sucked under, never to be seen again._

_Piers had been a great help and then both he and Rudd slipped into the water and were gone...just two hands waving to him with voices crying in the air. Edmund came up and hugged him, "I'll help you and be your friend forever..."_

_He felt tears running down his face as he remembered! He'd lost all his friends but not Merlin, he'd fight for him, he was an adult now and could order the knights to search for him. However, the knights just laughed at him._

_Knowing that he couldn't do it alone, he pleaded with Gaius who refused to get involved as he was busy and said, "Arthur, if you love someone, you must let them go. If they love you, they will find a way to come back to you..." _

_A hand on his shoulder announced another arrival and he spun at the voice, wanting to shout ,'No! He's mine, he'll never be yours!' and he was looking into Gawaine's tear streaked face. "Gawaine, he's gone, I don't know where and I need him."_

"_Yes, Arthur, but does he need you?"_

_The thought hit him with such intensity that his legs became weak and Gawaine lowered him to the gravel. The river was behind him, he recognised where he was, not how he had got there but he knew that if he looked in the distance, he would see quicksand._

_Getting a surge of power, he stood and walked across to the soft sucking sand. He stood there and saw the bridge. He walked down the sloping bridge as it was sucked in and slowly allowed himself to be pulled down. He didn't try to fight it. He heard Gawaine say something and he looked up as his nose slipped under the water..._

_He felt a hand grab his arm but he knew it was too late. Someone was whispering to him and he managed to put his head back resting it on the water and breath. He heard someone whom he loved beyond any mortal understanding, say, "Arthur, it's me! Fight it please." Then sobbing and a voice repeating, "Arthur I need you!"_

His hand was being held and he could feel someone slipping the blanket off his face to his neck. "Wake up, you had yourself so far under the blanket that you couldn't breath. You were gasping like a fish and mumbling all sorts of names."

Merlin peered down at Arthur and smiled softly. "What in heaven's name were you dreaming about? Good thing, I hadn't taken the draught Gaius sent with Daniel, as I wouldn't have heard you and you would have got yourself into a real mess..."

"You were missing and Gaius said that I had to let you go and that if you wanted to, you might decide to come back to me. I was worried as I know that I need you. Then I was with Gawaine at the quicksand and I walked along the bridge and slipped deeper into the sand and just as I went under I heard your voice and I tried to keep my head above the water but I couldn't."

"You're alright now, slip your dressing gown on and lie up against the pillows and then you will not dream of being drowned..." Merlin smiled "...by a blanket!"

Arthur obediently did as he was told; he lay against the pillows and Merlin moved over and put his head on his chest. "Maybe, it's a good thing that you carry a little more weight than I do as your chest is nicely upholstered. I really don't need a pillow if you are here."

Arthur chuckled, "I'll take that as a compliment as you are sore and I'm too tired to argue. But...Merlin do you need me?"

"Arthur, without you, my being here makes no sense. You are the be-all and end-all of my life. I would never willingly leave you and if I should have to, I would mourn every second that kept us apart. You're not getting rid of me that easily. Now go to sleep, I won't let you drown and you can keep me nice and warm, knowing that your actions reflect my need. Arthur, we are the perfect example of a mutual admiration society...without each other, life would not be worth living."

"Goodnight My Love..."

Merlin turned and glanced up at Arthur and said sincerely, "Good night, Sire!" and tickled him.

-0-0-

Merlin felt much better the following morning. He smiled as Arthur insisted serving him breakfast in bed, this was accompanied by much fooling and laughing, making Merlin's chest hurt more than if he had just stood up and walked to the table under his own steam.

Daniel appeared. As he helped Arthur dress, he was quizzed about his interactions with Piers. Again, Arthur was impressed with the man's ingenuity and truthfulness.

Arthur left Merlin in his chambers as he went to a council meeting. He planned to bring Leon and Rupert back to continue their discussions about Piers.

Merlin left to drop his and Arthur's soiled clothes at the laundry. He bumped into Daniel in his disguise and grinned from ear to ear. "New servant around here, are you...?"

Daniel dropped his eyes and said, "Yes, Sir."

"Well, see that you behave yourself!"

By the time Merlin had arrived back in their chambers, he only had a short time to tidy up the place, then Arthur and the knights were back. Everyone asked after his injuries and Leon mentioned that they were happy to see that he had come back to his senses regarding his choice of more suitable clothes.

Arthur smiled, "Yes, last night I thought I was entertaining a stranger and I was slightly worried as to what Merlin might say finding out that I hadn't been alone."

Merlin smiled at him saying, "Don't worry, Arthur, I can assure you that you wouldn't have been sitting here smiling, if that had been the case!"

"Oh! Oh! Trouble in Paradise," said Gielbert as he came in. But then he turned to Arthur, suddenly serious, "I saw Sir Rupert hurrying off with the Captain of the Guards so I presume we might be getting some news soon."

Within five minutes, a page appeared at the door with Timothy, Gielbert's brother. Sir Leon went to see what they wanted.

Gielbert looked up and saw Timothy in the livery of a Camelot page, and said, "What are you doing wandering on the royal floor?"

Timothy looked at his big brother and grinned. "Lady Camfrey said that I might as well learn the layout of the castle, so today I am accompanying all the pages when they deliver messages."

"Well, make sure you behave yourself. No fooling around and wasting everyone's time." He tousled his brother's hair, making him scowl and pull away. Gielbert smiled proudly and returned to his seat at the table.

Leon looked up from the note the page had delivered. He passed it to Arthur who read it and his face fell.

One of the grooms had managed to commit suicide last night. He hanged himself in his cell. Piers has not been notified but last evening, the same groom had requested to speak to the Captain of the Guards and had confessed to being involved in the murder of Lady Veronica, and the disposal of her body, his exact words. He was going to have been questioned more fully today.

"Damn! Who was watching him?"

"He wasn't being given any special guards as he was by himself but in the general communal area of cells and no one had expected any trouble."

"Check to see that an extra guard is on the other man. When do we expect to hear from Daniel, he was supposed to meet with Piers this morning?"

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door and Gavin walked in. "Sire, there seems to have been a little trouble as Sir Piers cannot be found. He breakfasted with his parents this morning and hasn't been seen since."

"He's probably around somewhere. Remember he was born here and as kids, we spent hours messing around in this castle so he is not limited by his knowledge of the place as a regular guest might be. I'm sure he'll turn up. Merlin did you see Daniel, after he left this morning?"

"...met him in the servants' quarters in his disguise as a servant of the lowest level. I presumed he was going to meet up with Piers as he wasn't dressed to assume his usual duties. Do you want me to see if I can track him down?"

Leon interrupted, "No! Arthur, if Piers sees Merlin with Daniel, he might suspect something. Let's wait for Daniel to report back to Rupert."

"How's Spenser, has anyone heard?" asked Arthur. The others just shook their heads. "Merlin, go down to Gaius and ask him not to let Spenser leave his chambers even to go back to his parents. If Spenser is capable of understanding you, tell him, that I will come to visit him after lunch. Stay there until I arrive; Gavin go with him and report back to us."

Gavin and Merlin set off. They met Sir Rodney, coming up the stairs and he smiled sadly at both of them, "Just came from Spenser, he's so confused and blaming himself. I'm sure, he'll appreciate seeing you."

Spenser was sitting in front of the fire, with a worried look on his face. He didn't look up as they came in. Merlin walked over to him and crouched beside him. "Spenser, Arthur said that I could visit you and have lunch here. How are you feeling?"

Nothing from Spenser, it was as if he had not even heard him.

Gavin spoke to Gaius and then left.

Merlin looked up at Gaius who shrugged, so he got a bench and sat beside Spenser. "Bet you were warmer in Gaius's chamber, than the night we spent in the woods?" No answer, Merlin tried again. "Did you know that I was badly scratched by the branches? Gaius made me wear his nightshirt and Arthur laughed at me." Spenser's head came up. "Look, see all the scratches?" Merlin said pulling up his tunic.

Gaius interrupted, "Well, they look better than they did yesterday, did you sleep alright?"

"I saw my father..." said a voice from in front of the fire.

Merlin turned his attention back to Spenser and said, "Yes, I saw him on the stairs."

"He is very sad..."

"We all are, Spenser, but you were such a help as you were so strong and went with us into the woods."

"Merlin, will Uther kill my brother if it is proven that he murdered Lord Belvoir's daughter? I couldn't bear that. I couldn't stay in Camelot being the brother of a cold-blooded murderer."

"I would think that Piers might have to return to Belvoir and face his father-in-law, Sir John and his advisors...and Spenser, the people who know and care for you, your brother knights and Arthur and I, could never blame you if Piers has made a bad decision in his life."

Spenser looked across at him, eyes tear-filled. "Will Arthur still like me, can I still be his friend?"

"Well, not if you leave Camelot! He considers you a friend from years ago, and he would expect you to stay here to help defend the kingdom. Think of all the fun we had together, remember the spearhead parachutes. You belong in Camelot, this is your home. Your parents will still be here and all your friends. Don't even think about making any decisions just yet. Give yourself time and then you will be better able to see how things are working out."

Spenser suddenly said, "Gaius, I'm tired, should I lie down again?"

"I think that would be a very good idea. Merlin can wake you when it is time for lunch and then, maybe Arthur will drop by to see you."

"He shouldn't waste his time..." was the sad reply from Spenser as he trudged back to the cot.

Merlin stood with Gaius near the window and quietly discussed Spenser's health. "It's been a bad shock especially finding the body and the ring. He's been thrown for a loop. Family ties are very strong and then on top of that Piers as a knight was expected to honour the Code of Conduct and he has let his family down.

"His nerves are bad at the moment but rest, good food and the knowledge that people still like him for who he is, will speed up the recovery."

"I can remember, that when I was little and a group of us were going off to visit another village, my Mam always used to say, 'Remember who you belong to!' It made more sense that threatening me to behave because of my family connections. It made me feel important and responsible."

"Yes, family honour is very important. However, Sir Rodney and Lady Jane are strong and well respected in the court and no one will caste aspersions on their family's upbringing. Spenser is no more responsible for Piers' actions than you are. I think he would benefit from having someone with him."

Merlin said, "I'll see if Gavin would spend some time with him to help him get back into things. I can vouch for his brother knights. They will support him and not judge him and should any do so, Arthur can put them right! Anyway, as Spenser is asleep, can I run back up to Arthur and then still come here for lunch?"

"Of course you can, Merlin, this is always your home. You never need permission to come here."

Merlin smiled, he always felt that Gaius maybe knew him a little better than he sometimes knew himself.

He was privy to all his secrets, even more so than Arthur...and he trusted him with Spenser.

"Is he going to be alright?" He said looking across at Spenser as he lay fast asleep.

Gaius said, "Of course, he'd just sleeping off the draught that I had him take as he was very stressed this morning after his father's visit. I'm surprised that he lasted this long without falling asleep but he'll be awake by lunchtime. It's been very difficult for Sir Rodney as well."

Merlin nodded and made his way back upstairs to his chambers.

-0-0-

Arthur was by himself and smiled as Merlin walked in. "I missed you, I'm so used to having you beside me. How's Spenser?"

"He's asleep now. Gaius gave him a draught following the meeting with his father this morning. I had a few minutes with him and he is so worried, talking about having to leave Camelot and your not wanting to be friendly with him anymore. Saw Sir Rodney on the stairs and he looked like death warmed over. It's such an irresponsible thing for someone to do, causing so much grief to his family."

"Did you tell him that I don't blame him for what Piers might have done?"

"Yes, but he's too caught up in his own emotions to be able to think anything out. I told Gaius that maybe Gavin could spend some time with him. They get on well, and he was in the woods with us so if Spenser wants to talk about it he can."

"I see no problem with that. I'll run it by him and see if he offers. That would be the best way of dealing with it."

"I'm going back down to have lunch with Gaius and Spenser, if he is awake. What plans do you have?"

"Sir Rodney has invited himself for lunch here. Not that I blame him, as we couldn't talk in his chambers in front of his wife, Piers' children and their staff." Merlin nodded. Arthur said, "We need to make some time for ourselves. I need to be with you."

"What, you want to spend time with a cat-scratched individual...?" He didn't get any further as Arthur pulled him to him. Merlin had to put on the brakes as he was being pulled toward the bed and he knew that lunch was due to arrive any minute. He was saved by the bell or more accurately, a polite tapping on the outer door, announcing that lunch had arrived.

"Arthur, hang on! Sir Rodney will be arriving and I have to go to Gaius's." As Arthur let go of him, Merlin ran his finger down his cheek and said, "Hold that thought! I'll light the fire in the turret room and we can run away for a couple of hours..."

"You're a hard master, Merlin, I am..."

Merlin whispered, "Tell me later...see you in the turret!" and turned to get the food and set the table, not envying Arthur his visit with Sir Rodney. He nodded at Arthur as he finally left the room, blowing him a kiss.

-0-0-

Arthur reached the turret room first. True to his word, Merlin had lit the fire and the room was warm and welcoming, a sanctuary from the stress of the morning meetings especially the one with Spenser's father. He set a bottle of wine on the table and smiled as he saw the primroses which Merlin was wintering over. They were green and healthy, not in bloom but that was something to enjoy in the spring. Merlin's touch was elsewhere as he noticed the mistletoe over the door. He smiled to himself, as if Merlin ever needed mistletoe to get him in the mood...

He sat in front of the fire wondering if when she was first married, Veronica had felt about Piers the way he did about Merlin. He couldn't see him ever wanted to harm him as he felt that he was now an extension of himself. What had happened between the couple to bring it to such a sad end?

Sir Rodney had insisted that his daughter-in-law had seemed happy whenever she visited them in their chambers. The children seemed unafraid of their father and not worrying about anything, just looking forward to the Twelfth Night presents. True, they didn't know the girl very well but nothing had alerted them to such a tragic end. He had not told his wife that her body had been found nor had he mentioned Spenser's problems. Lady Jane just supposed that he was busy with knightly things and luckily she hadn't asked to see him.

Arthur had mentioned that Piers seemed a little occupied when he was with him and had mentioned that he felt that he might have been keeping secrets from his wife. He decided not to mention his out of wedlock children hoping that Sir Rodney need never know how low his son had sunk.

Suddenly, he heard the door open and he turned. Merlin was there, carrying a bowl of fruit and some sweet breads. He smiled seeing the wine. "Was it warm enough here, when you arrived?"

"Yes, but now..." Arthur said, smiling at him, "The temperature is just perfect. Put the stuff down and come over here. We are alone, just you and me."

Merlin did as he was told, saying, "Yes, Oh Mighty One!" and shrugging off his jacket made his way to Arthur in front of the fire. "Arthur, do you know the saying, 'A Jug of Wine, a Loaf of Bread...and Thou'?"

"No, but that describes us, who wrote it?"

"Can't remember but it has to do with Omar someone and his rubaiyat, some form of poetry. He even talks of the sun striking 'the Sultan's Turret with a Shaft of Light."

"He must know us, that is too much of a coincidence. Is it safe that our lives are so open to him?"

Merlin slid down next to Arthur, whispering, "I'll ask him the next time I see him?"

"You know him?"

"No...but I am ready to know how you intend to surpass that thought."

"I'll try my darndest, as to the turret and the shaft of light, I think I might be able to accomplish that as well!"

He led Merlin to the bed and taking off his tunic he kissed him, paying careful attention to every single scratch which adorned his body. Merlin couldn't help smiling. Here, he was lying on the bed with the Crown Prince of Camelot, enjoying every touch of his lips and anticipating the shaft of light...

Merlin didn't want to move, Arthur and he were comfortable and content. He smiled as Arthur's breath brushed his cheek. He didn't have the energy to lift his head, he just closed his eyes and thanked the gods on high that he had Arthur. He burrowed into him, pulling the blanket over their shoulders and fell asleep.

-0-0-

They awoke almost immediately as the alarm bells sounded. It had seemed part of a dream but soon they realised it was real. They got up and hurriedly dressed.

Merlin said, "I'll come back later to check on the fire. Arthur, brush your hair before you go down and get that smile off your face."

Arthur turned and said, "Your fault, Love, you put it there!"...and then smiled as he watched the love of his life, blush.

They hurried down the spiral staircase, checking out the arrow loops as they passed and waited, listening before unlocking, opening and relocking the door at the bottom. They walked quietly to the curtain which hung across the dead end corridor and Merlin peeked out. The coast was clear and Arthur and he belted down the corridor grinning like two Cheshire cats.

The alarm was still ringing…there was no one in sight. Suddenly, ahead they saw a red cloak and Gielbert turned to look back at them, "You've heard!" he said.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 : FIRES WHICH CLEANSE…**

"What in hell's name is that smell?" roared Arthur as he reached the last hallway and he could smell a trace of smoke, "A kitchen fire?"

A knight hurrying past said, "No Sire, fire in the dungeons, there are fatalities and numerous injuries."

Valentin and Rook met them, "It seems to be confined and in some areas they are just letting it burn out. A bucket brigade has started and all able bodied men and women are involved."

"Which section? asked Arthur, "Anywhere near the library?"

Rook answered as he walked down the stairs. "No, Sire! That corridor sustained only minor smoke damage but Sir Martin and Sir Geoffrey are accounted for. Martin took him up to his chambers."

"Well, where are you going now?"

"We're setting up a morgue in the courtyard and an infirmary in the east section of the wing. There isn't smoke there and it should remain safe."

Rupert came over, "Arthur, this is a disaster! We have lost most of the guards who were on dungeon duty and three knights have been injured trying to save the prisoners. Sire, where are you going?"

"I want to see for myself."

"No, Arthur, it's too dangerous yet. You should only go down as far as the next floor to let the people see that you are involved. Merlin, convince him that his place is supporting the living not risking his life for the dead."

Suddenly, Merlin was worried about Spenser. Gaius he knew, would be in the makeshift infirmary but who was looking after Spenser. "Arthur, can I leave you, to check on Spenser, trusting that you are not going to do anything foolish?"

"Go, I'm quite capable of looking after myself, regardless of what my friends think!"

"We'll keep on eye on him." Rupert turned to Arthur saying, "Shouldn't you notify the king that everything is now under control. Gielbert, go with him. Until the fires are out and bodies have been removed, visiting the area will entail getting in the way of people trying to rescue prisoners and put out the fires."

Arthur picked up on it and said, "Fires, in the plural...?"

"Sire!" a squire advanced toward him and the knights stood back to let him pass. His face was blackened with smoke and his red-rimmed eyes were full of tears. "Sire, Gaius wants to see you?"

Arthur nodded and said, "Someone take him to the Squire Master and bring him up to date on what has happened. By the way, what were you doing in the dungeons?"

"One of the knights asked me to take a message to the leader of the guards on prisoner watch."

"Which knight?"

"Sire, I didn't recognise him, but he had a red cloak and knew where to send me. He talked like a knight and told me to come straight back but there was a whooshing sound and then smoke and I just ran up the stairs."

"Did you deliver the message?"

The squire shook his head and gingerly put his hand into his tunic and Arthur noticed that his hands were burned. He handed him a note with a seal. Arthur scowled and put it in his pocket. "Go to Gaius and get your hands seen to, then go back to your quarters. It's Phillip, isn't it?"

"Yes, Sire!"

"Good work, Phillip!"

"Thank you, Sire?"

Merlin heard people behind as he hurried to the infirmary and noticed Daniel and Humphrey. He slowed down for them and said to Daniel, "Did you ever meet up with Sir Piers?"

"Not hide nor hair of him...Sir Rupert says this trouble takes precedence but once it's over we can pick it up again. Could you tell the prince, when you see him?"

Merlin nodded and hurried on. The infirmary was a mess of patients, some badly burned, others in shock. The first person Merlin saw was Spenser, working hard to cut trousers from a badly injured leg. He looked up and said, "Gavin is here as well."

As crass as it sounded, Merlin thought that maybe this emergency was needed to bring Spenser to his senses. He nodded at him and asked if Gaius were around.

"He's working in the little antechamber to this area, sorting the injured by importance." He walked over to Merlin and said quietly, "There are many who will not survive and he is just giving medications to keep them as pain free as possible and working only on those, whom he feels have a chance."

"Good, if you see him just let him know that Arthur and I are alright."

Spenser nodded and looked up from his handiwork, smiled cheekily and said, "Merlin, don't you think you should be with him?"

Merlin grinned, "Yes, Sir Knight, I'm on my way right now. Keep up the good work!"

-0-0-

Merlin made a detour through the courtyard and saw the bodies placed near the walls. The smell of burning flesh made his stomach turn and he then felt guilty. For him it was an inconvenience, for them it had been something worse. He made his way back to the dungeon stairs and saw that a room nearby was set up as a command centre and a knight was sitting with a scribe poring over lists of names.

He noticed Romney leaning against the wall and went over to him and asked, if he knew where Arthur was.

Romney immediately had a coughing fit and Merlin grabbed his elbow and took him outside into the cold air. "Sorry, I inhaled smoke...it burned my throat and I...I can't breathe without...coughing." He started hacking again.

Merlin reached out as a maid walked by carrying bandages and linens and grabbed one. He walked over to a bucket of comparatively clean water and soaked it, he handed the wet cloth to Romney telling him to put it over his nose and mouth and to try to breathe through it. He did and then gave Merlin the thumbs up as he felt relief. "Arthur, has gone down...to the next level to get...an idea of the amount of damage."

"I'm going to see if I can find him..." Merlin said trusting that Arthur would be safe if he was accompanied by his knights.

The stairs and walls were all stone and the only combustibles down there, were the straw used as bedding, cells doors and various pieces of furniture. He knew that some areas not used for prisoners had been used for storage but that was as much as he knew. He was not prepared for the scene which met his eyes. The cells which had been in use, still had occupants in them. Bodies piled in the corners or near the doors. Most of the dead had been asphyxiated.

He knew that people in the dungeons were there for crimes committed but to see such a loss of life in an area where people had been confined against their will, upset him.

Looking up, he saw a shaken Arthur making his way towards him with Rodick and Thierry. He stepped in beside Arthur and felt him grab his elbow. They mounted the stairs and the four of them walked into the courtyard. Snow was falling lightly giving a surreal look to the pile of bodies.

"Get them under cover..." was all Arthur said.

Sir Aislin joined them, he also had burned hands, singed hair, a blackened face and was coughing. Merlin stepped towards him and said, "Let's get you to the infirmary." Arthur followed them and his face froze as he noticed menservants carrying bodies from the infirmary and placing them near a wall. He walked in and the place was a hive of activity, he nodded at Gaius and Rook, the maidservants and uninjured guards who were helping.

"Merlin, I think it is time I went to see my father!" Merlin nodded surprised to hear Arthur using that title as usually he referred to Uther as the king. Obviously, today's happenings had affected him more than he realised.

Slowly they made their way to the king's chambers. Richard let him in and Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm and pulled him in as well.

Uther looked up from where he was sitting at the table, "So, I know there was a fire, is it out and what were the damages?"

"There has been a great loss of life and many injuries."

"As the majority of people down there were prisoners, that, Arthur, is really of no interest to me!"

"Sire, your guards were also killed and injured," Arthur insisted but the king's expression did not alter. So Arthur continued, "Tomorrow, I will be better able to survey the damage and give you a final count."

Uther turned to him and said, "Have you had anything to eat? Richard can go and get you something and you can eat here with me."

"No, Sire! I am really not hungry, I should like to get back and see if I can be of any assistance."

"Arthur, you're the Crown Prince, do not bother yourself with the likes of prisoners. At least, sit down and have a glass of wine. Richard, another goblet..."

Turning to his father, he managed to say, through clenched teeth, "Father, thank you but we should be on our way!" He bowed turned and left the chamber. Merlin followed behind and by the time the door was closed, he was walking beside Arthur down the corridor.

-0-0-

Finally, only the smell of smoke and burned flesh filled the hallways and stairwells on the lower level. Sir Rupert had stated that all exterior doors and windows would be left open to allow the smoke to dissipate. He had ordered two guards for each door and they were to allow no one in, redirecting castle residents to other entrances. He told all the knights to return to their chambers and food would be made available to them. Tomorrow in the daylight, they would meet to try to get a final count of fatalities and injured.

Arthur insisted on making one last trip to the makeshift infirmary to speak to Gaius who assured him that he would try to take cat-naps in front of the fire when most of the patients had been settled. Arthur knew that the pile of bodies outside the door had grown and would be larger in the morning.

They climbed the stairs slowly and were relieved to reach their chamber door. Merlin said, "Arthur, I'm going to light the fire under one of the coppers and we will have enough hot water to at least wash."

Merlin walked into the water closet and filled the large copper and then he put his hand on it. He closed his eyes in exhaustion and whispered, "_Estus aqua pro lavation, iam!"_

He returned to the bed chamber and helped Arthur with his clothes, kneeling to remove his boots, leaving him in his dressing gown. He removed all their clothes and put them into the antechamber as they smelled of smoke and were covered in soot.

"The water's ready, Arthur, you'll feel better even if you only wash your face, neck and hands."

Once Arthur had finished; he walked over to the bed. Merlin had already turning it down, Arthur slipped in between the clean sheets and sighed.

Merlin smiled and walked over to the fire and put on some extra logs. He felt strange encouraging them to catch when fire had been an enemy in the castle, only this afternoon. He quickly washed himself and climbed in beside Arthur and looked at him. He had tears on his cheeks.

"Merlin, the king was wrong. Even if they were prisoners, they didn't deserve to die like that, like caged animals with no hope of escape. Some of them would be guilty of nothing more than stealing vegetables in the lower town or of not having the money to pay for their drinks in the tavern."

Realising that the burden of the kingdom was resting on the shoulders of his prince, Merlin whispered, "Arthur, you showed by your actions that you valued their lives, come here, it wasn't your fault...

Merlin held open his arms and a sobbing prince slid into them. He moved the blond hair off his brow and kissed it saying more to himself than the man he held so carefully, "_Requiem aeternam dona eis_!"

-0-0-

Merlin had trouble sleeping, he kept wakening sure that he could smell smoke. He'd check the fire and glance out the window but the courtyard was empty but for an occasional figure waking across to the infirmary. He went through the vestibule of the antechamber and had a good sniff in the corridor. Nothing it must have been in his mind...

Each time he returned to bed, he woke Arthur, who would say groggily, "Are you alright?"

To which question, he would make answers, such as banking the fire, the call of nature and then he'd giggle and say, "Well, actually Arthur I went 'to pick a tree'. He'd roll back into the warmth which was Arthur and tried to stop his mind from racing.

Daylight was just lightening the sky, when he was awakened again but this time by an insistent but soft tapping on the exterior door in the corridor. He got up and grabbed his dressing gown, he didn't want to shock someone arriving to unlock the door, in his smalls. He picked up his shoes and quietly shut the bedchamber door. He threw them in the manservant's chamber as he passed. 'You have to remember to cover all the bases.' He thought, before calling, "One minute, who is it?"

He opening the door and saw Simon standing there. He relaxed, "Come in, you look frozen and really tired. What have you been up to?"

"I spent the night in the infirmary running messages and helping Gaius, three squires were there all night. Gaius wants to see you...now."

"Why didn't he send a guard?"

"He didn't want just anyone coming here. Merlin, aren't your feet cold?"

"I didn't have time to put my shoes on, wait, they're right here." As Merlin sat on the bed in the manservant's room slipping them on, he thought 'Oops!' realising that he was in a dressing gown but the bed was neatly made. Good thing it was Simon.

He glanced at Simon saying, "Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, but it has to do with one of the patients. I don't know who it is as Gaius was most secretive."

"Let me get some clothes on and we'll go down together." As he couldn't very well go back into the royal bedchamber in case he disturbed Arthur. He considered putting on his clothes from yesterday as they were dumped in the corner but he had second thoughts and rifled in a cupboard to came up with an old pair of his trousers and a rather, ratty looking tunic. He grabbed his quilted jacket and said, "Lead on, MacDuff!

"Who's MacDuff?"

"Well, he was a lord of some type and Hamlet said that to him."

They continued walking as Simon said, "Don't know him either! You know, Merlin, I know why Arthur likes you so much. You're kind, funny and you know so many things."

"Well, thank you but let's just keep it to ourselves..."

"Why did Gaius think that he could trust me to come to the royal bedchamber? Lots of people must know where it is."

"Probably because he knew that as a candidate for the knighthood, you are trustworthy, knowledgeable and responsible and that you would have kept knocking on the door until I had finally heard you."

They had reached the lower levels, it was freezing cold and the smell of smoke was still present. They nodded at the guards on the door and made their way across the courtyard. Merlin noticed that the number of bodies outside the infirmary had grown.

"Ah" said Gaius when he saw Merlin, "Simon, was able to wake you."

"Yes, he was persistent, finally I managed to open my eyes to figure out what the noise was."

Gaius smiled and said, "Simon, food has been delivered for the night workers, you can go and join the other squires but stay around, as we might need you."

Left alone, Gaius led Merlin to a bed in the corner of the chamber. The occupant smothered in bandages was awake. Merlin didn't recognise him. His face was burned and his eyes were covered. He gasped for breath. Merlin recognised those gasps, he'd sat with Arthur and baby Merlin and listened to them.

Gaius bent over the man and said, "He's here, you can speak to him. I'll leave you alone."

A hoarse whisper from the bed said, "Please, stay!" Gaius touched the man's hand, drawing Merlin's attention to it.

Merlin panicked and looked around the room trying to find Spenser. He saw him helping to give water to some of the injured. He looked back at the hand and saw the Sherewell family crest on the man's ring. He was standing beside Piers.

A voice, he didn't recognise as his own said, "I believe, Sir Piers, you have some answers for Prince Arthur."

Gaius said, "He has told me all about what happened but he wanted to speak to you, Merlin."

Merlin knelt beside the man to be able to understand what he was whispering. The smell of burned flesh was distracting. "Look after Arth...better friend... I...could...was. Water?"

Gaius handed Merlin a mug and he helped Piers take a drink. This seemed to make talking a little easier and he continued. "…killed her...in castle...the quicksand...sorry...loved my children..." Then he started to cough and Gaius made his rest. Merlin looked up and saw Spenser. He made a decision...but Piers started talking again..."Merr... look after Spenser...love Arthur."

Merlin's eyes were tear-filled and he turned to Gaius and mouthed, "How long?"

Gaius mouthed back, "Not long now!"

Merlin stood and walked across the room. He spoke to Spenser who froze, so Merlin put his arm through his and drew him to the bed. "Just tell him you love him, let everything else be of no importance right now."

Spenser, with tears streaming down his face, looked down at his brother. He knelt and Gaius gave him Piers hand. "Piers, I'm here, I'll stay with you..."

Piers was crying as he said, "Spenser, forgive...made...mess of things."

Taking Piers' hand, Spenser kissed it and said, "I know. Take it easy, don't try to speak."

Merlin motioned to Gaius and he came over, "Should I get Sir Rodney?"

"Ask Spenser, he will know best."

Spenser looked up as Merlin came to him and whispered, "Should I get your father?" Spenser nodded.

Merlin ran across the courtyard into the married knights' wing and made his way to the suite of chambers occupied by Sir Rodney. He banged on the door, he didn't have time to wake people gently. A manservant answered and Merlin told him to get his master immediately. A short time later, Sir Rodney appeared already dressed. "Merlin, what time is it? Is something wrong with the king or Arthur?"

On the way to the infirmary, Merlin brought him up to date on Pier's condition and how Spenser was with him at the moment. He mentioned nothing about confessions, missing wives or murderers. That was classified information that would be discussed before being disseminated.

Sir Rodney strode across the room to his two sons. He put a hand on Spenser who turned his tear-stained face to his father and said, "It's almost time!" He placed Piers' hand into his father's and sat back on his heels with his face in his hands.

Merlin could feel the pain emanating from Spenser. Sir Rodney spoke quietly to Piers. Merlin heard him mumble something incoherent and his father replying, "I know you do and we both love you too, Piers!"

There were a few moments of silence and Merlin saw Piers' body shudder violently and then relax. He could hear Sir Rodney sniff and saw Spenser lying his head on his brother's bandaged chest, crying his heart out.

Gaius put his arm on Merlin's shoulders and said, "Let's leave them alone. No one needs the bed. I want you to go back to Arthur, he's probably trying to figure out where you went. Tell him, everything you heard and I will bring him up to date on what Piers told me when I see him. There is no hurry as there is nothing we can do and I have my hands full.

"Tell him to notify the four knights involved as well as, Rupert and Leon but not say anything to the king, just yet."

"After what the king said yesterday to Arthur about the prisoners, I doubt that he would be in any hurry to see him today. Gaius shouldn't you be getting some sleep?"

"Yes, I'm feeling tired."

"That's settled then. After I check on Arthur, I'll come down here and you can go and lie down in your chambers. I can hold the fort, until you return."

Gaius smiled to himself, Merlin's choice of words didn't always make sense but he got the gist of what he was saying. "Alright, but how are you going to stop Arthur from coming down as well."

"Well, I usually find with Arthur that a combination of rewards and time outs usually work pretty well! I'll point him in the direction of the dungeons and he can play fire-investigator to his heart's content!"

"Go on with you!"

-0-0-

A subdued Merlin made his way back to Arthur. He couldn't help but think of the orphaned children of Piers and Veronica. He didn't think he could have managed growing up if he hadn't have had the support and encouragement of his mother.

He also felt for Sir Rodney, Lady Jane, Spenser and his sisters. It was a cruel shock when someone died but under such a cloud of insinuations, it would be harder. Luckily, the people involved could be trusted but sooner or later the truth would have to be faced by the family.

He walked into the room and Arthur called to him, "Where the hell have you been? I had to get a squire to get my breakfast platter and I got dressed by myself. You do still work here, don't you Merlin?"

Merlin swallowed, "Arthur, I have some bad news. Spenser and Sir Rodney are down in the infirmary, Piers just died."

"Merlin, don't fool around! The last place Piers would have been, would be the dungeons; he hated it down there, even as a child. You must be mistaken."

Walking over to a cupboard, Merlin removed a pitcher of mead and a goblet. "Arthur, sip this. I would never lie to you about something so devastating to his family and children. Come on, sit down!"

He put his hands on Arthur's shoulders and pushed him onto the seat. He picked up the goblet. "Let me pour you a small amount, it will help with the shock."

Arthur put his head in his hands, ignoring the mead and said, "What happened?"

Merlin told him, starting with Simon's arrival and ending with his promise to watch over things while Gaius slept. He repeated only what Piers had said to him. Arthur looked up his eyes tear filled. "I know it's silly but I see him as the boy I used to hang around with. Merlin, it hurts. He was my best friend and now... Maybe, I didn't do enough to stop all the awful things which have happened."

"Arthur, you are one person who cannot blame yourself for how a boy matures into a man. Piers had faults but when he was speaking to me, he was the boy you knew, grown into a responsible and truthful man. He realised you were special to me and he asked me to look after you and then later told me to love you.

"I'm sorry it ended this way but in retrospect he was punished for taking his wife's life and hopefully, God and his family will be able to forgive him."

"How's Spenser?"

"Devastated. He held up right till the end when Sir Rodney appeared and then he seemed to stand back and let his father assume the position of responsibility and he broke down."

"What should I do?"

"I think, we allow the family, the opportunity to mourn and regroup and then you could maybe say something to them. There will have to be a quiet funeral but I think some of the knights who trained with him might be present as a show of support for Spenser and Sir Rodney.

"Anyway, Arthur, I have to get down to relieve Gaius and I think you should get down to the knights in charge of the dungeon. Maybe take a short tour, ask for the list of fatalities and try to show your support. Perhaps, you could figure out the cause of the fires. Later if you were still up for it, after lunch you might join me in the infirmary to show support for the injured. I'll send a page once Pier's body has been removed."

"Walk down with me, Merlin, today is one day that I would really like to have you beside me all day."

Merlin smiled and said quietly, "Come along then. I'll be with you all evening as I doubt that there will be any celebration of the Eighth Night either. We'll have a quiet supper here. Tomorrow and the day after will be busy as the missing have to be accounted for and the dead buried. I would think, it will be a common grave for prisoners with maybe separate graves for the guards."

"What happened to the injured knights?

"Two have badly burned hands, which according to Gaius will heal. Sir Wilf had managed to open a cell door to release the prisoners and in the rush for the stairs, he was knocked over and trampled. His leg is broken and he was burned. I saw him and he smiled thanking his lucky stars that some of the prisoners carried him up the stairs before they scattered to the four winds."

Arthur managed to smile saying, "When in need, the reputation of those offering help, matters little!"

They had reached the lower door to the courtyard so Merlin put his hand on the handle prior to stepping outside and Arthur stood at the top of the dungeon stairs, visualising what he was going to see as he started to descend. They were alone and Arthur said, "Merlin, never doubt that I need you!"

Merlin grinned and said, "Not as much as I, sometimes need you."

Arthur smiled and descended the staircase.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 : WHERE THE BLAME LIES**

Merlin woke early, again he could smell smoke. He had to get out of bed to check before he could even consider trying to fall asleep again. He had worked all day in the infirmary allowing Gaius to get much needed sleep. Arthur had visited, talking to the patients and wishing them the quickest recovery. However, even he could tell that not all of them were going to make it.

As promised, Merlin had made sure that they had eaten alone and had an early night. They had snuggled beside each other on their double bench and Arthur had spoken for a long time about his visit to the site of the fire and the horrors down there. He kept blaming himself for the loss of life and Merlin didn't argue as he realised that he was acting as the Crown Prince, responsible for the staff and even indirectly the prisoners.

"I don't think, I'm going to be able to send people to the cells ever again. Merlin, it was brutal down there. Some of the guards put the lives of the prisoners before theirs and they died doing their jobs. We lost the Captain of the Prison Guard, as well as nine members of his team, thirteen castle guards were also injured but none fatally. I keep thinking of all the wives who were waiting for their husbands to return home after their shift...and all their children. Camelot will have to take steps to look after those families."

Finally, Merlin talked him into going to bed and they lay quietly beside each other their minds occupied with the events of the last day and a half. "I'm going to try to sleep now Arthur, and I think you should do the same."

"Do you think Piers really suffered?"

"Gaius had given him a draught for the pain and I think he was not really conscious of it in the end. I think that his mental suffering at that point was more intense than any physically pain."

"How will Spenser cope?"

"He has his parents, you, me and his brother knights. He might be a little unsure of himself to begin with but if we are there for him, I think he will pull through."

But Arthur wasn't finished, "Merlin, what will happen to Lady Veronica's children?"

"Well, they have two sets of grand-parents and innumerable uncles and aunts; they have nurse maids and servants. They will be well looked after."

Merlin heard him mumble, "But it's not the same is it...?" He asked no more questions and then Merlin heard his breathing change and realised he had fallen asleep.

He lay there, listening to the crackling fire. He once again thought of how fire could be a blessing but also a curse. He got up and looked down into the empty courtyard.

He tried to stop replaying everything in his mind, the pitch black, the choking smoke, the screams and pleas of the incarcerated. He was getting cold standing near the window, so he returned to bed and slowly, lulled by Arthur's breathing, once again, fell asleep.

-0-0-

Out of respect for the dead, a contingent of five prison guards, attended the mass burials of the prisoners. Sir Thomas represented the Justice Tribunal; no members of the court or royal family, were present.

The burial of the prison guards was held the following day. The newly appointed Captain of the Guards and his staff were present as were the friends and families of the deceased. It was a sad occasion as thirteen men were buried.

Sir Piers' burial in the family plot was attended by family members, three knights, Sir Rupert and the Crown Prince. Sir Rodney, supported his wife but Piers' daughters were not present. Merlin who was present, had trouble breathing as he saw Spenser holding little Arthur's hand, walking behind the bier.

Nothing further had been discussed of Piers' involvement in his wife's disappearance. There would be time after the pressing matter of the dungeon fire had been satisfactorily settled.

Meetings were held oftentimes daily and the words of witnesses taken into consideration. There had certainly been multi fires; some effectually blocked avenues of escape. Guards remembered previously seeing a knight in the area but none of the survivors knew why he had been there or who he was.

The injured in the infirmary who were able to talk, also gave testimony. The three knights who had descended into the dungeon once the fire had been reported, were also called in for questioning.

Finally, the outcome was that a person or persons unknown, had lit several blazes in the dungeons for an unexplained motive. It was an unsatisfactory outcome but the council felt that with the information at hand, it was the best that could be expected.

Arthur had been very quiet during the proceedings; he had allowed as many witnesses to speak as wished.

He had reported what he had observed the day after, mentioning that if it hadn't been for the prison guards the number of fatalities would have been higher. He thanked all the staff who had manned the bucket brigade effectively preventing the fire from reaching other areas of the castle through the myriad of tunnels and interconnecting passageways.

Recommendations were made by the Council, for better security against fires and the matter was laid to rest.

But Arthur still didn't bounce back to his happy-go-lucky ways. Merlin often found him staring morosely into space and paying no attention to what he said. He'd also lost interest in his clothing and almost had to be forced into bathing. Seemingly distracted by other matters, he was unable to sleep and tossed and turned all night. If he did doze, he woke violently, seemingly disoriented and worried.

Merlin went to Gaius, who had also noticed the change in Arthur but had figured that after a week, he would return to his normal self. Gaius gave Merlin a mild sleeping powder, hinting that if he could get it down Arthur without his knowing that it would possibly be beneficial. That Merlin did and for the first time in days, Merlin slept undisturbed and Arthur woke up almost refreshed.

-0-0-

One day, Merlin took matters into his own hands.

"All right, Arthur, out with it! I have put up with this nonsense for too long. There is something worrying you. Unless, you share it with me and we try to rectify it together, for my own sake, I will have to move into the manservant's chamber. I need my sleep..."

Arthur's eyes opened wide in shock. Had he heard that correctly, Merlin was leaving their bed because of him? He wearily dropped his head in his hands and shuddered. It had come to this.

Merlin was shocked at Arthur's reaction and he walked to him and put one arm across his shoulders and the other around his head He bent over and said, "Arthur!" He kissed his head and continued, "Please speak to me, you're frightening me..." Then he sat down beside him holding his hands.

Arthur looked at him with tears in his eyes and said, "Merlin, I know I wasn't doing right but I withheld information from the Council."

Merlin didn't have a clue about which Council or what information. He decided to jump right in. The only thing he could think of, which might be the key, was one word and so he said, "Why?"

Arthur looked sadly at him and said, "To save them…"

Merlin reverted to the one word method and said quietly, "Whom?"

"His family..."

Now Merlin was out of his depth. He thought, 'To save his family...?' He wanted to say, 'Arthur, you've lost me but decided to let the conversation continue so, he said, "...and?"

"It worked, no one found out but now it won't leave my mind. It's too heavy a burden for me to carry. I'm going crazy."

"Arthur, share it! We can figure something out; let me help you. Remember, a problem shared is a problem halved." He tried to sound convincing but did not feel that he had sounded credible.

"I couldn't ask you to do that, it will also rot your brain. I need you beside me strong and healthy. I know how much I have depended on you over these last weeks."

"Arthur Love, we agreed never to withhold secrets from each other. You are doing so now. It is killing me that you no longer trust me enough to know that I will forgive whatever you have done or anything which you think you have done."

Looking him straight in the eyes, Arthur said, "Anything…regardless of how awful it is?"

"Arthur Pendragon," he said smiling softly, "The way I feel about you, I would willingly forgive you every day for indiscretions or ill-advised actions."

Arthur managed a little smile and said, "Maybe not when you hear, what I did..."

"Well, I can't guess so maybe, you had better tell me..."

Arthur took a deep breath. "...You had just left to check on Spenser, when Phillip the squire found me and told me that Gaius wanted me. The boy's hands were burnt and he was soot covered. When I asked why he had been in the dungeons? He said that he had been asked by one of the knights to deliver a message to the top ranking guard on prisoner watch." Arthur lifted his eyes to Merlin to see if he was listening then dropped his gaze to his hands before continuing. "He didn't recognise the knight but he had on a red cloak. To make a long story short, he had not been able to deliver the message and still had it with him. He turned it over to me. I read it and put it in my pocket."

Arthur paused, dropped his head and seemed unable to go on.

"Go on, I'm listening," Merlin said, taking a firmer grip of Arthur's hands and raising them to his lips.

Arthur looked him in the eye and said, "Merlin, I withheld important information. It wouldn't have altered the outcome just caused more pain and distress."

"Then, it could be considered that you made a royal decision for the betterment of Camelot?"

"Yes...but it's hard to live with..."

"Arthur, you are the crown prince, you will one day be the king making important decisions, some of them possibly causing death. Whatever you did, was after the fact. Could you have saved lives by sharing this information?"

"No!"

"Then...?" Merlin smiled in encouragement...

"But, I need to confess my guilt to someone. Will you hear me out?"

Merlin nodded. Arthur left the table and made his way to his locked chest. He removed a soot-smudged note with a wax seal and sheepishly handing it to Merlin. "Read it!"

Merlin looked at him seeing that he was serious and unfolded the note. The penmanship was by an educated hand and Merlin read the following to himself.

_If you think, that any of you will ever have me in a cell in your dungeons,  
I pray you, think again! After tonight there will be no cells only skeletons...  
no place for an adulterer and a murderer._

He scanned the note again, taking in the impression of a crest at the top of the sheet. He ran his finger over it. His heart fell as he recognised the family crest of Sherewell. Merlin cringed, he wanted to let the note drop to the table but he realised, that so doing would have an impact on Arthur's trust.

Raising his eyes to Arthur's, he nodded and said one word, "Piers?"

It seemed to break down Arthur's defences and he started to cry bitterly. "Merlin, I was too involved to allow him to further besmirch his family name and bring more sorrow to Lord Rodney and his children who are innocent. Please, tell me you understand. I decided that I would financially support the widows and children of guards and prisoners killed in the fire. The dead, I can do nothing about but I will see that all surviving prisoners in that section are pardoned."

He stopped, waiting and finally said, "Merlin, speak to me, even if it is to yell and rail against me. Please say something!"

Merlin looked at his friend, whose only fault was in being too caring. He smiled at him and put his arm around his shoulder and said gently, "...and here, I thought that you were going to confess that you had had an affair with a young, handsome knight and no longer fancied a servant in your bed!"

Arthur looked at him sadly.

Merlin continued, "I don't think that handing the information over to the Council would have accomplished anything, it would not have brought back the dead. The culprit had received his just punishment and it would have only further hurt the Sherewell family. If you had shared this with me before now, Arthur, we could have discussed it and you wouldn't have been worrying so much.

"However, don't throw out the note, it should be placed with a explanatory note, in safe-keeping as a historic fact for the cause of the fire over Yuletide. Give it to Geoffrey, he will ask no questions and it will be sealed away."

It was as if the immense thunderhead which had been hanging over Arthur had been blown away. His whole demeanour changed, he sat upright, his eyes seemed more alert and he almost smiled. He turned to Merlin and said, "I was stupid not talking to you earlier."

"See, what did I say, a problem shared?" He moved over to their bench in front of the fire.

He turned waiting for Arthur to join him. "Don't beat yourself up about it, they are a tough family, they will come through this. They will support each other and in so doing, present a united front. Any man who becomes a knight has proven his worth. They also know that they can count on your support."

"Should I tell Rodney, what I know about Piers?" Arthur waited, "Should I?"

"Right now? I know you feel you owe them the truth but at the moment I wonder if maybe they have sufficient on their plate. Nothing will be gained by telling them their recently deceased son, the father of three of their grandchildren committed multiple murders. Merlin looked carefully at Arthur, saying, "They don't need to know."

"No, I guess not. It's my guilty conscience."

"Well, at least you have one!"

"That wasn't nice, Merlin."

Leaning into him and nibbling the tip of his finger, he said, "Arthur, if you are going to be strong enough to keep that information in your mind and not spread it, you do have a conscience. I'm proud that you thought of Rodney and Spenser and their probable distress if the information were to be made public.

"Let's leave it at that. If you want to talk about it, talk to me. I'm a good listener and actually an excellent secret keeper"

"Merlin, you've never been able to keep a secret in your life!"

"I have!"

"You haven't!"

"I really have. You don't know everything about me!"

"Merlin Love, I know everything that is possible to know about you." Arthur smiled teasingly, "To tell the truth, things which, until you knew me..." he grinned in Merlin's direction, "You didn't even realise about yourself! Your life is an open book..."

"It's not!" said Merlin blushing slightly.

"It's not?"

Merlin looked at Arthur and grinned but said nothing.

"You really think that you could have kept something important from me, all these years?"

Merlin heart fluttered in his chest like a captive bird. He wanted desperately to let it free and come clean. His mind reinforced his fear by focusing on images of pyres. He was so close to the edge, yet he held on with his fingertips. It was excruciating. His heart was battling his mind, yet he knew it had to be outmanoeuvred. If his heart won, he would jeopardise his future with Arthur. If his mind won, he would keep the secret with the hope that in the future, he might one day, be able to share the truth about his gift.

He decided having a conscience which weighed right from wrong, was a blessing. His instinct for survival had made him question revealing his secret. Convinced that keeping a secret from Arthur would be for them, the right decision, he lifted his head and smiled at him. His mind flashed back to the daffodils in early spring. He would have happily bought bunches, to represent his asking forgiveness of Arthur for not being totally open with him.

He was tingling inside and he hoped that Arthur would not pick up on it. He steadied himself and smiled nonchalantly, before saying, "Arthur, if you join me in bed...I think, I might be able to put out of your mind, for a short time at least, all your worries."

Arthur grabbed his hand, dragging him across the room, spun him letting him fall on the bed, before throwing himself on top of him making Merlin grunt.

"Complaining already, Merlin?"

"Well, you're hardly a lightweight."

"...confess it, I'm worth my weight in gold and you couldn't stop loving me no matter how hard you tried!"

"Arthur, are we going to waste time discussing your worth or are you going to let me..."

-0-0-

As the room lightened and the birds started heralding the dawn, one very relaxed, Arthur turned and waited for his friend to look at him. As Merlin's eyes met his, he murmured, "Hello! And what are you doing in the royal bed?"

"Hello, you! ...keeping a special prince company through the long night, to help dispel all nightmares."

"...and it worked, I feel as if this bed is our universe and nothing beyond it matters. Do you have any suggestions for early morning pleasantries?"

Merlin giggled at Arthur's word choice, "Don't I always?" ...and for that smart remark, he received a kiss.

"Whatever happened to that bashful manservant I once had, who used to be almost respectful and silent?"

"Thankfully, his job description changed when his royal master realised his true worth." Merlin had intended to continue but Arthur's hand chased all sensible thoughts from his mind.

-0-0-

The arrival of the breakfast platters woke both of them. Arthur stretched and then snuggled back against Merlin only to be disappointed when he moved away and swung his feet over the side of the bed and stood up.

Arthur watched him. Ever single muscle, ever expanse of skin was perfect. He smiled, any servant having forgotten an item on the breakfast platter and returning with it, only to come face to face with a tousled sleepy naked Merlin, collecting their breakfast, was a fantasy worth exploring. Then he smiled, realising that no…that was for his eyes only.

"Merlin, is it a good idea to wander around in the buff?"

He stopped what he was doing and looked up, "You've never complained before?"

"...and should my father suddenly walk in?"

"He might be pleasantly surprised at your exquisite taste in men."

Arthur burst out laughing, "I doubt it, he would yell and accuse you of leading me astray."

"The problem, Arthur, would fall directly in your lap, as I could plead that it was your idea...the royal prince having his way with his brow-beaten bedservant."

"If you're not going to get dressed, come back to bed."

"Can't! Things to do, people to see and places to go! He grabbed his trousers, "Your breakfast is ready for you..." and went to light the fire under the coppers providing hot water for washing. He said over his shoulder, "You're training today, then you have a meeting with the king's advisors and then you're going to write an explanatory note and take it to the library.

Arthur got up and slipped on a dressing gown, "Can you draft it for me. I'll check it and sign it"

"I think it should be in your hand."

"Alright, you draft it, I'll copy it and sign it. Does that suit you?"

Merlin nodded and said, "I don't know what cheese this is but it has a nice strong flavour. If there is any left over, let's take it to Gaius."

"He'll probably think that you have done something wrong and it is a peace offering."

Acting chastised, Merlin said with a slight bow and a tremor in his voice, "...but Arthur, I haven't done anything to displease you have I?"

Arthur laughed, "I have no complaints about you at all, if anything, I am blow away by your general expertise," and he winked, "…in all things!"


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 : FEATHERS AND DUNGEONS DOWN**

Spring came early and although the castle was still freezing cold, some respite could be gained by sitting outside suitably dressed during the warmest time of the day. The sun was definitely warmer. The castle took a long time to warm up and even on some summer evenings fires were still needed and beds were covered with blankets.

Merlin had managed to make arrangements to have a feathered coverlet made. The seamstress likened it to a feather mattress but much lighter and with less bulk. Feathered mattresses were not very thick usually lying on top of a rough fleece or possibly straw mattress on a wooden frame. Now Merlin's task was to find feathers. He decided to visit one of the castle cooks, who was a farmer's daughter. Yes, they had raised geese, yes they kept feathers and down to sell and trade but not until the geese were butchered this coming autumn, would feathers be available.

"Why don't you use chicken and game feathers?" Merlin had wanted to know.

"Well, you probably could, Sir, but I think they wouldn't be as warm. We once heard about pillows filled with duck and chicken feathers."

"How many feathers would you get from a chicken?"

The girl put her fingertips together and made a ball shape. "You know, Sir, chickens are mostly fluffed out with air under their feathers. You should talk to the Head Housekeeper or the Lord Chamberlain as they must know about bedding and the like."

Merlin decided to by-pass both of those people and called on Humphrey.

Humphrey laughed when he referred to the bedding at Yewdene, "Without a doubt, Merlin, those are the most comfortable beds and covers. Maybe Sir Geoffrey could enlighten you."

Merlin tracked down Geoffrey in the library. He was invited to sit in front of the fire and when Geoffrey heard his question he laughed. "Honestly, I don't know anything about the bedding. We always had warm light coverlets and thought nothing of it. Why don't you bring one of them back here?"

Merlin grinned, "Exactly, why hadn't we thought of that before the winter? It could have been rolled up and carried on the packhorse. Geoffrey, you are brilliant!"

"Only too willing to help!" said a smiling Geoffrey.

Merlin nipped down to the kitchen and managed to get a selection of fruit and honey breads, arranging for a page to deliver them to the library with Arthur's and his thanks. He grinned, Geoffrey would be happy and he wouldn't be surprised if Gaius were to be invited to join him at his surprise feast.

That night as they lay in bed, Merlin broached the subject of the bedding at Yewdene. He told Arthur about Geoffrey's suggestion. "We can bring one back the next time we visit."

"Why can't we have one now, it is still quite cold at night? Better yet, one for the turret room as well. Merlin, let's make arrangements to have two feather coverlets brought here this week. Daniel can be in charge, unless you want to go."

Merlin's eyes lit up. "Could we?"

"You could!"

"But we would have fun together. An overnight stay, maybe..."

"Merlin, as much as I would love to cuddle with you overnight under one of those covers, I'm too busy here. Let's send Daniel, I'll send a note with him for Frank and then ask him to have another two made to replace the ones we took."

Daniel was quite happy to spend the night at Yewdene. Both he and the groom would be well looked after. Merlin grinned when he opened the door later in the week, to a couple of servants carrying the covers.

They were back into a cold snap so after supper, he insisted that Arthur undress and wrap himself in one and he had the other and they sat in front of the fire. Of course, that didn't last long as Arthur wanted to share Merlin's instead of his own. Merlin arranged one so that they would lie on it with the other over them and they cuddled on their upholstered, double sized chair in front of the fire.

Arthur grinned, Merlin had fallen asleep. He smelled the dried lavender which Betty had packed into the covers before they were rolled.

His eyes grew heavier and he went over all the wonderful times they had spent in front of this fire and he drifted off. He marvelled at the weight of the cover yet enjoyed its warmth. If at least once everyday, he could hold Merlin in his arms, keeping him safe from all the dangers in the castle he would be satisfied.

He was awoken by Merlin stirring, he smiled, trying to figure how long before he awoke fully, so he could suggest that they get into bed. Merlin was lying on his side, almost on top of him with his back to the back of the chair. Arthur's nose felt cold and he realised that the fire had gone out.

It was funny, he had never been as close to anyone as he was with Merlin. He even felt of him as an extension of himself. He had told him secrets about his life which he would never have shared with any other living person. He knew all the things which he dreaded and had never mocked him for having weaknesses. He trusted him implicitily with his heart and his body. He loved him, with a love so deeply felt that just catching his eye or feeling him brush against him when they were not alone, sent his heart racing. It was such an intense emotion, yet it could be triggered by such simple things as the suspicion of a smile or the faintest touch.

Merlin's head was on his chest. One arm under him around his back, the other on his chest with the fingers splayed as if to take advantage of the maximum touch. It reminded him of someone holding their hand before them to emphasise that they had said 'Stop!' He smiled, Merlin would say no to anyone who tried to hurt him. He tried to remember all the times Merlin had managed to get him out of difficult situations; however he couldn't as there were too many.

Arthur knew that the fire needed logs, he tried to slip out from under Merlin to put some on the fire. He had to do it before it went out as although Merlin seemed to almost be a fire master, he wasn't. True, he could lay a fire and if there was a candle get the kindling going but when camping it was beyond him. Merlin was skilled in so many things, it seemed to come to him instinctively...his mind started down a familiar track but he stopped himself. The fire was the priority, pleasure could come later.

Leaving Merlin under the second cover and on the first one, he slipped off the chair without waking him. His knees found the floor and he realised how cold the flagstones were. He stood up and walked to the bed, his teeth were chattering and he could only think of getting warm. He grabbed his dressing gown and made his way back to the fire. He added kindling which caught quickly and was slowly balancing logs, without smothering the flames when he was conscious of someone watching him. He turned.

Merlin grinned from his feathered cocoon. "Arthur, you left me all alone!"

"Don't be silly, I was only putting more logs on the fire. My nose was cold."

"Whew, I thought you were maybe going to bed all by yourself…"

"As if...! Wrap the cover around you and get into bed. I'll do the same and we'll be really warm."

"But how am I going to get from here to there, as my feet will get cold." Merlin grumbled.

"Did your mother, ever tell you that you can be quite demanding sometimes?"

"No! But she did say that every good deed would not go unrewarded..."

Arthur came over to the bench and said, "Stand up and I'll give you a piggy-back to the bed. This is a big deed so I shall be expecting a handsome reward."

Merlin stood on the bench and Arthur gave him a lift to the bed, balancing him on his back, he pulled back the blankets and Merlin wrapped in his goose-down coverlet slid down onto the sheets.

"Shit...It's cold! My feet are freezing...you didn't put in the warming pans..."

Arthur started to laugh. He went back and picked up the other coverlet and wrapping himself in it, he slipped in bed next to Merlin. "It's not bad, I'm warm."

"Well, I'm going to share your coverlet then." Merlin went to move next to Arthur.

As he lifted the edge to let him in, Arthur said, "Isn't it your job to put in the warming pans?"

"I forgot!"

"...and how about the door?"

Merlin jumped out of bed, raced across the floor and checked the door. He returned grinning, "Guess what? I remembered that. But, now my feet are freezing."

"Don't you dare put them on me! I'm serious Mer…lin!" Usually this had no affect and he would feel Merlin's ice cold feet on the back of his calves or on his thigh.

"Very well...!" a subdued voice said. "I'll just roll up in the coverlet on my side of the bed. See you in the morning, Arthur."

Arthur waited. He decided not to say anything. This was a game and the winner would be the one who remained silent.

He heard the rhythm of Merlin's breathing change as he fell asleep. He didn't trust him as he was very good at feigning sleep. He waited! Nothing...! He let his hand slide out of his warm cover to creep across the cold sheets to find Merlin's. He waited feeling that any minute it would be pounced upon. Nothing...

Merlin heard Arthur's hand on the sheets and stifled a laugh. Arthur hated being ignored. He'd wait until he begged and then he would roll over to face him.

Trying to be as quiet as possible Arthur inched his way across the bed trying to keep the coverlet around him as the sheets were still cold. At least, his nose was now warm. Separated by only a foot or so, Merlin was having trouble not laughing. He waited knowing that any minute, Arthur's hand would touch his back.

He steeled himself from turning over. Something was not going according to plan however, as he felt Arthur against him but that was that. He heard him give a big satisfied sigh and then slow and steady breathing. He was disappointed. He hadn't wanted Arthur to fall asleep.

Merlin slowly inched his head around to look at Arthur. His back was against him. Maybe being rolled in these covers wasn't the best idea. They were isolated like prisoners in solitary confinement. This wasn't working out as planned as they could have had more fun on the bench.

"No, no...don't...don't do that!" Merlin moaned, "Stop it, I'm already spoken for...please, leave me alone...!"

Arthur suddenly stiffened, Merlin was having a nightmare again. He had trouble extricating himself from his cover but he finally managed and propping himself on his elbows said, "Merlin, it's alright. I'm here...I'll take care of you."

Merlin opened his eyes grinning cheekily, saying, "Oh, Arthur, I never thought you'd offer but I intend to take you up on it!" He moved his coverlet and Arthur slipped into his arms.

Technically, Arthur supposed it had been a draw, Merlin's faking a nightmare against his genuine worrying for him. 'No matter,' he thought as obviously Merlin was deciding that they would both be winners. He kissed him slowly and said, "Merlin, are your feet warm yet?"

-0-0-

Merlin got up to put more logs on the fire. He shivered slightly, he wandered to the window and saw that Camelot was blanketed by a late season snowfall. He smiled, training was cancelled, so Arthur would be free all morning. He wandered through and lit the fires under the copper cauldrons for hot water later on; went into the antechambers to pick up the breakfast platters and relock the exterior door. He put the porridge on the hearth to keep it warm.

He made his way back to bed and slipped in beside Arthur disturbing him in the process. "Mmm! Is it time to get up?" He stretched his legs and opened his eyes.

"No, as you were so caring and loving last night, I'm going to let you sleep in. There's deep snow outside and morning training will be cancelled."

"Are you sleepy Merlin?"

"Not really...why what did you have in mind?"

-0-0-

Breakfast was eaten in bed. It was going to be a lovely leisurely morning. They bathed and Arthur was almost dressed when there was a rapping at the outer door. Merlin went into the antechamber and a voice said, "Merlin, it's me!"

Opening the door, Merlin let Romney into the room. He included both of them when he said, "Sire, we've two pages unaccounted for. Their beds were not slept in and Sir Matthew can get no sense out of the other boys in that dormitory."

"Who are they?"

"Nine year olds, one is Erik, younger brother of Rook and the other is Robert, grandson of Sir Malcolm. His brother is Kirk a senior squire. They are best of friends. Lady Catherine said that they were happy and carefree and no one expected any trouble from them. She is really worried. So, Rook and Malcolm with a few guards are searching the castle. Maybe they were exploring, got lost and holed up in some chamber to sleep."

Arthur said, "Keep me posted. Let me know if anything turns up. Get some of the squires out searching as well. If it is anything like when I was in training, we knew most of the favourite places where pages and squires went to hide away."

Romney left. Arthur turned to Merlin who was making the bed and picking up all the wet bath sheets and dirty laundry. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes! ...seems, a strange thing for kids to get up to in early Spring. Empty wings will be freezing. Maybe they'll turn up by lunchtime."

"...wouldn't want to be in their shoes as Lady Catherine will be furious with them, for giving other people extra work and having them worry."

"There are no visitors in the castle, are there, Arthur?"

"I don't believe so."

"I'm always a little on edge with pages as the situation with Simon and that prince was a warning for us."

Merlin felt uneasy remembering how he, an adult had felt insecure dealing with the same prince. His skin crawled when he thought of the not so subtle insinuations and suggestions. To this day, he still regretted the time he had had to spend in his presence, as Arthur had not realised the hardship he had caused, by insisting that Merlin work for him.

"Arthur, I think, if you have no need for me, I would like to search around and see if I could be of some help."

"Well, I have a council meeting this afternoon so you go and I'll join in after the meeting if they have not been found by then. But hopefully, they will be back in their own beds, having something hot to eat, while Lady Catherine reads the riot act to them."

Merlin smiled, "Guess, you heard the riot act on innumerable occasions from Gaius?"

"Well, let's just say that my escapades were renowned and so frequent, that if needs be, I could have read the famous act to myself with no problem. Not, that I didn't feel bad for putting Gaius in such a position and causing him unnecessary worry but at the moment, my ideas had seemed not only brilliant but also original. Like the time, I decided to steal all the chamber pots..."

"What were you going to do with chamber pots?"

"Ask me again this evening and you will agree that for a nine year old, it made complete sense..."

"To you that is, not to the poor blighter wandering around holding himself, trying to find somewhere to pee!"

"Merlin, most eloquently put!" Calling over his shoulder, "See you later this afternoon," Arthur left the room.

-0-0-

Merlin sought out Rook and together they continued the search with the squire Simon and Mark who was the King's personal squire.

Hoping to pick up some ideas, Merlin asked, "Is there anything in the castle, Rook, which really interested Erik?"

"Well, the stables and kennels but each has been carefully checked. His horse is still there and none of the grooms remember seeing the two boys down there yesterday."

"Anything in the castle itself?"

"Well, he liked the turrets and the inter-joining walkways but he wouldn't be so foolhardy to go up there without an adult, especially in this weather as it is too windy. Word went around that all the servants on their rounds were to keep an eye out for them. Honestly, Merlin, I don't understand it. He's not a trouble maker and very friendly, most of the staff know all the pages by sight yet these two seem to have disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Has Sir Malcolm come up with any ideas?"

"As horse master, he knew that Erik and his grandson liked the stables but, as I said, that search turned up nothing."

Coming to a flight of stairs down into the dungeons, Merlin asked, "Has he ever mentioned the tunnels through the dungeons and out to the library wing?"

"No, he's not that adventurous but maybe if Robert wanted to go there, he might have agreed."

"Let's go, we'll just have a quick look." Merlin turned to Simon saying, "Do you know your way around down here?"

"Sort of, but only straight through to the library wing, there must be hundreds of other passageways as I know you can also access the Treasury Vaults and the kitchen."

"OK, you stay with me. Rook, you take Mark and make your way underground to the library. If you run into any interference from the guards, tell them you're searching, they have already been notified to keep a look out for the boys. Once you get there go upstairs and enter the tunnels again from the kitchen cellars and backtrack through to here.

"Simon and I will go two levels down to check some of the caves and we'll make our way back via the Treasury. If you find either of them take them to Gaius, first."

Rook grimaced, he knew why Merlin was suggesting Gaius see the boys before they were to be returned to the dormitory. Merlin saw his glance, "Don't worry, that is just one of the possibilities but hopefully the least likely."

Mark glanced at Simon questioningly but Simon did not respond. He felt suddenly uncomfortable and was glad that he would be searching with Merlin.

They parted company and Merlin followed by Simon went down two flights of stairs. It was dark and dank, there were occasional puddles and the air was stuffy and non conducive to taking deep breaths. The lack of fresh air made the torch splutter, the light intermittently reflecting off the moist walls.

Leading through a doorway, Merlin came down a level and the air was slightly worse. They were soon in caves, along many of the walls were niches and dead end passageway. It was a warren of hiding places. Merlin put his finger to his lips and turned to Simon. They stood in absolute silence punctuated by the occasional drip of water from the cave walls. The sand floor showed no traces of small footprints so they kept going and at the next intersection took the passage which slowly and steadily climbed to another level, where the air was better and they both took deep breaths.

"Simon, never come down here by yourself. It is not patrolled and sometimes the air is so bad that you can hardly breathe. We're now on a level, lower than the Treasury. Let's keep going. These corridors were made to allow Camelot residents to hide in the case of a siege."

Suddenly, Simon bumped into Merlin who had stopped dead. He turned and grabbed the young man's arm.

He'd heard something but couldn't place it. It was too large for a rat and too small for an adult. Whispering for Simon to follow him closely, and to keep his ears open, he held the torch high above him and slowly walked forward. They stopped again to listen and Simon poked him in the back to let him know that he had also heard something.

Merlin decided that he was wasting precious time trying to identify the sound so he spoke quietly. "Boys, it's us, Simon and Merlin. Can you make a sound if you hear us?"

They waited. Again they heard the original sound. They both turned toward it and slowly walked forward, searching each side of the corridor for nooks where a child might have hidden. Suddenly, Simon grabbed Merlin arm and gasped. Walking around in circles in one of these larger corridors was a small figure, brushing against the walls before turning into the centre again.

Merlin handed Simon the torch and slowly walked forward humming. The figure didn't react to the noise, just continued circling but as it came closer, Merlin caught it to himself. The ensuing scream made Simon drop the torch but it didn't go out. He walked over to Merlin and saw that he was holding a cowering Eric.

Merlin knelt beside him and stroked his head saying quietly, "Erik, it's Merlin, you're with me now and I am going to take you back upstairs. Where's Robert?" No recognition that he even knew what was being said, so instead Merlin asked, "Can you walk?"

Obviously, Erik was unable to understand what had been said. So, Merlin hoisted him up in his arms and telling Simon to walk ahead, he balanced the now sobbing nine-year old on his hip. The boy had latched onto Merlin's neck and was practically throttling him but he could do nothing about that and just kept walking slowly in the quickest direction which would lead to daylight.

Coming up the last set of stairs, they bumped into Rook and Mark starting to descend them. Rook ran down towards Merlin and putting out his arms grabbed his brother but Erik started to scream refusing to let go of Merlin. With tears in his eyes, Rook stood back, hurt and confused before finally saying, "He trusts you, you keep him. Mark, go and alert Gaius that we are on our way."

Reaching the top of the flight, they turned and made their way past the library and with Erik's head still buried in Merlin's neck, they walked to the court physician's chambers.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 : FROM PAGE TO PAGE**

Merlin carried Erik down to Gaius's. Rook had told Simon to find Sir Malcolm and tell him that Erik had been found in the lower corridors near the vaults.

Simon hesitated glancing at Merlin who nodded. He knew that the senior squire was uncomfortable with the situation. "Help the others find Robert. It's better for you to be involved. Chin up, try to think positively." Simon nodded and walked quickly away.

Rook glanced at Merlin who shrugged his shoulders saying, "There was an unsettling incident when he was a page. I think this is bringing it back to him."

They had reached Gaius's door and Mark was waiting for them, "Gaius is inside. He said to go right in. I'm going back to search unless you need me." Rook nodded at him as Merlin carried Erik into the room.

Erik fussed when Merlin tried to put him on the cot. Gaius told Rook to sit on it and Merlin was able to transfer him to his brother's arms. He looked up at Merlin trying the reach him so Merlin sat opposite him on a chair.

Gaius said, "What do you know?"

"Nothing. We found him walking around in circles in a pitch black corridor near the vaults. He screamed when I got hold of him but then he settled and has just been crying."

Rook added, "But he wouldn't allow me to carry him, he just clung to Merlin. I don't even know if he knew who I was. He seems alright with me now."

Merlin glanced at the boy who was snuggled in his brother's arms, not paying any attention to the conversation.

Gaius said, "Rook, I'd like to check him over. If you would rather, Merlin can hold him." Rook shook his head.

"So, which young gentleman do we have here?" said Gaius, taking hold of Erik's hand which surprisingly, he didn't pull away. "Do you know who these two people are?"

The boy nodded, "My brother and Merlin."

That was how the conversation started and Gaius once he had the boy's confidence proceeded with the examination. He finished and said, "No need, to go any further. His arms are bruised and his hands scratched, I surmise from hitting the walls as he kept walking around and around in a corridor. Other than that he seems fine... " Turning to the boy, he said, "So, did you get lost? Rook has been wondering where you got to?"

Erik nodded his head, opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again.

Merlin took his hand and said, "Did you get separated from Robert?" Erik nodded. "Where you alone?" Erik shook his head. "Who was with you?"

Erik reached over for him so Merlin leant towards him and the boy confided, "One of the men..."

Gaius glanced at Rook both of whom nodded for Merlin to continue. "Did you know the man?" Erik shook his head...

Slowly, they learned that the two pages were together when a man approached them telling him he needed them to help him with something that was in the dungeons. They had decided that that would be fun and went off quite happily with him. They had been trained to give help to adults who needed it, so as an adult asked both of them, they naïvely agreed.

Then the story got confusing as to what exactly happened but Robert was grabbed by the man and as he went to grab Erik, he took off and became completely disoriented and hopelessly lost. He had panicked. He was alone in the dark and had tried to find his way back up stairs.

He thought he had fallen asleep at some point but then when he awoke it was still dark. "I started calling for help and no one came and I was frightened and I knew that I was really lost and I heard voices and I ran away in case it was the man and then someone grabbed me." He looked at Merlin then down at his hands, "I remembered screaming and then you held me, talking to me. You patted my head and said it was you." He looked up and almost smiled at Merlin.

Rook was very upset. He was tense and this communicated itself to his brother, who struggled again to reach Merlin.

Gaius realising what was happening said, "You're safe here. I have a little something warm for you to drink and maybe a little porridge as you missed both your supper last night and breakfast today. Then you can stay here to have a little rest with Rook."

"...and Merlin?" a little voice asked.

Merlin leant forward and said, "I have to go to look after Prince Arthur but I promise, I will come back and see you before you go to bed tonight. Will that be alright?"

The boy nodded and turning to his brother said, "But, you'll stay with me the whole time while I sleep, won't you?"

Rook kissed him gently on the forehead and hugging him to himself saying, "Try and keep me away, Pudge!"

Merlin smiled, "Pudge?"

"That's what we called this young man as a baby because he was a little butterball." Rook kissed the top of his head and Erik cuddled into him.

"Well, Erik, I think that's a lovely name." Merlin went to walk out of the room and turned to say, "See you later, Pudge..."

The boy giggled and Rook smiled appreciatively.

-0-0-

Merlin checked into his chamber and Arthur was there, so he brought him up to date on the day's events. He had heard from Simon that Erik had been found but had no other information.

The search continued with emphasis on the lower level corridors and the dungeons. Robert had now been missing for over eighteen hours. The general hope was that he had been abandoned in the dungeon area upon Erik's escape as the person who took them, would not realise that Erik would be unable to raise the alarm.

Arthur had insisted on accompanying Merlin when he asked to return to the search. They met up with Sir Malcolm and some of the knights. Guards were patrolling with flaming torches but the problem was that if Robert had been attacked, strange voices would not entice him to reveal his whereabouts. Sir Malcolm led one group and he was almost hoarse from calling his grandson's name. Sir Matthew who also had dealings with the pages also searched with another group frequently calling him. His brother, the fifteen year old squire called Kirk was with Spenser in a third group. He was continually calling for him.

Finally, it was the grandfather's group which had success. They would stop, Malcolm would call; they would wait and then walk a little further repeating the whole process. One of the senior squires called Roger, heard something, he motioned to the others and they stopped. Sir Malcolm called, "Robert, it's Grandfather. Can you hear me? Yell back at me."

Roger hadn't heard a yell more a whimper. They listened and then Roger heard it again and turned off the corridor into an alcove. There at the far end of an adjoining passage was an iron ring solidly driven into the wall and hanging from it by one arm was one very frightened little boy. His grandfather lifted him up...the boy limp in his arms, as another knight cut through the rope.

"Bastard!" was all Sir Malcolm could say as he whipped off his cloak and wrapped the cold boy in it. "Roger, notify Gaius that we are on our way. Run!" Roger took off.

Sir Rawn left the group to notify Arthur that they had the boy and he was on his way to Gaius's. Another went to find Kirk's group and tell him his brother was safe.

As Sir Malcolm strode along the corridors with his grandson in his arms, people stood back in silence to let him through.

Kirk caught up with his grandfather and hanging onto his little brother's leg, the three of them reached Gaius.

Gaius took over making Kirk sit by the fire. He asked Rook to put on a kettle. He asked Sir Malcolm to sit on the bed holding the boy and he began his examination. Robert was only half dressed, his arms bore the bruised imprints of a large hand, one shoulder was dislocated His trousers were ripped, his legs scratched and bleeding and his boots were missing. It hurt Gaius to see a child so injured, not in an accident but voluntarily by a sick mind. He concluded his examination and gave Malcolm a little smile, "He's going to be very sore and stiff. He took a hit to the head but he wasn't interfered with."

Malcolm had tears running down his face, "Gaius when I saw him, I was so sure it would be worse. Will he get over it?"

"In time, his body will heal quickly as will Erik's but his mind will take a little longer. Erik escaped but we won't know what happened to Robert until he can tell us."

Rook breathed a sigh of relief, both the boys were going to survive the ordeal. He walked over to Malcolm and put his hand on his shoulder and then turned to the cot where his Pudge lay and sat beside him, holding the sleeping boy's hand.

True to his word, Merlin dropped by with Arthur before supper. Kirk sprang up, immediately he saw the prince. Arthur smiled, 'I'm so glad, your brother was found, have you had any supper yet?"

"Yes, Sire, Gaius made sure that I ate after Robert fell asleep. Thank you for allowing all the knights and the guards to help us find him. My mother would have been heart-broken if anything had happened to him."

"Well," said Arthur, "I think that you could take some time off your studies to return home with him for a couple of weeks. You'll have to promise that you will study extra hard when you return, to keep up with the squires in your level."

Merlin felt so proud of Arthur, he had put himself into Kirk's position and understood his worries. Then he remembered what Arthur had experienced years ago, at the hands of a knight and it explained Gaius's concerned look when Arthur had first walked into the room.

Arthur nodded at Rook. Merlin went over to Rook and said, "Tell, him I was here and that I will come to see him in the morning. Gaius thinks that he will probably sleep right through."

The two of them went to leave but Gaius called Merlin back asking him to help him with Robert's dislocated shoulder. Arthur's stomach churned and with a smile to Gaius and Sir Malcolm, he said, "I think this is where I leave you!"

Gaius smiled, "I think maybe you should as apart from the little cot up the stairs, we have no where to put your body when you keel over!" Arthur put his fingers in his ears and quickly left the chamber, as Merlin kept making popping sounds with his finger and his mouth.

"I'll deal with you later, Merlin!" he said with a threatening scowl which relaxed into a grin.

-0-0-

Robert spent a couple of days in his grandfather's chambers. He was subdued and liable to jump at the slightest thing. They got very little information out of him. Gaius felt that he had been belted across the head and fallen unconscious once Erik had left. Neither boy could describe the man except that he knew his way around the castle and had worn a cloak but not a red one.

Erik wanted to return to the dormitory after being with Gaius one night. He bounced back quickly. He had been taken to visit Robert as he kept asking after him and he had gingerly put his arms around him and given him a big hug. Malcolm smiled as Erik patted Robert carefully telling, him that he was going to be alright and soon they would be back together.

"Rook, why is Robert allowed to go to visit his parents with Kirk? Can't we go to visit Mother and Father?"

"Well, for one thing Robert was seriously hurt and Prince Arthur felt that some time at home might help him get better faster and secondly, our home is even further away and I need to be here at the castle. Merlin also felt that you were stronger and could manage quite well staying here." That did the trick. Erik's hero at the moment was Merlin and whatever Merlin said, Erik was willing to agree with without exception. Rook laughed as Merlin still called Erik, Pudge if there was no one else around.

The man in the cloak was never found. Two guards remembered seeing someone coming up the stairs from the dungeons. By his confident demeanour, they assumed that he knew where he was going and what he was doing and they had not challenged him. Both of them were called on the carpet and severely reprimanded.

Lady Catherine and Ladies of the Court became stricter, impressing upon the pages that they must only deliver specific messages and not become free agents willing to help anyone who asked. Neither Erik nor Robert was punished as they had experienced enough to have learned that lesson.

Sir Matthew explained to all of them, that as squires they would have to make decisions but while they were pages, they had to obey their tutors and the ladies in charge of them. They were still seen scurrying around, but were limited to dealing with knights and members of the royal household and were always seen in pairs, at least until their final years as pages.

At the next council meeting, Uther spoke about the fact that the young pages were Camelot's responsibility. They had been entrusted to Camelot by their parents and he wanted them and the squires to feel safe and protected in the castle. He told Sirs Malcolm and Rook publicly that he was sorry that their family members had been hurt.

Merlin smiled. Arthur had told him, that during a private supper in the king's chambers, he had had an argument with the king over his lack of involvement in the affair.

"Father, you have to say something. Rook and Malcolm are valued members of the knights of Camelot. You must acknowledge the stress they have experienced."

"If you feel so strongly about it, why don't you say something?"

"It is not my position. You are the King, the statement must come from you."

Uther could see his son's point and he felt uncomfortable. But he didn't like being shown his shortcomings and he growled, "Since when does a king listen to a crown prince. I am the ruler, I know what is best for the kingdom, its residents and knights. Get out!"

Turning, Arthur bowed saying, "Goodnight, Sire!" and left.

-0-0-

The weather was once again more spring like. One afternoon, they had gone riding, just the two of them. They had taken Mulgan with Arthur insisting that Merlin should ride Iago who as usually behaved like a real gentleman for him.

"Arthur, Gidun, isn't going to be happy about this."

"Merlin, Gidun would much prefer to doze all afternoon in his stall. He told me himself. He said, 'Arthur, I do love Merlin but you know what they say, 'too much of a good thing'..." He saw the look of disbelief on Merlin's face.

"He never did! But that can go two ways, Arthur... Are you too much of a good thing? Will you eventually be my downfall? Maybe, I should consider limiting the time I spend with you. I would hate to..."

Arthur was blown away by Merlin's last statement. Would he...eventually be his downfall? Did he expect too much from him, dragging him into danger after danger and putting his life at risk each time. He was ill-prepared for the ambushes which often happened and once the fighting died down, Arthur knew that his heartbeat did not stop racing until he caught sight of Merlin still on his feet. He would do anything for him and the thought that he might be the reason for Merlin's being hurt made him cringe.

Continuing in a lighter vein, Arthur said, "You're right, he didn't say that, he said, 'The days when I do not see Merlin, there is no sunshine only clouds'..."

"You know, if you are no longer able to be a Crown Prince, you might apply for the position of Poet Laureate. You have a certain way with words...and Arthur... Catch me if you can!" Merlin put his heels to the chestnut stallion and got a couple of strides lead on Mulgan as they raced down the path.

As they came to a turn in the path, Merlin asked Iago to stop, pivot and go into the trees and stand perfectly still. He was certain that Mulgan would hear his stable mate's heavy breathing and slow down but he didn't and Arthur sailed merrily past Merlin's hiding place. Merlin waited until he could no longer hear Mulgan and patting Iago, complimenting him upon being so clever, he stepped leisurely onto the track and walked on a loose rein in the direction which Arthur had taken.

Half a mile on, he met Arthur returning from his futile chase. "Arthur, where were you? I have already been right around the circuit and you are only meandering along here. Did Mulgan run out of puff?"

"Very clever! You are teaching Iago bad tricks, hiding in the trees and letting his owner worry that his favourite person might have had an accident."

Merlin walked up to Arthur and managed to get Iago at a good angle so that he could lean over and plant a kiss on Arthur's lips, before Mulgan pulled away. "Ride double with me, Merlin."

"Do you think that is such a good idea so close to Castle Farm?"

"We'll tell anyone we meet that Iago went lame."

Merlin slid off Iago and Arthur was all for having him mount in front of him but he refused knowing that that it might just get out of hand. He did however, agree to riding double behind Arthur and he managed to slip his hands up his tunic to clasp him around his waist.

Twice, Arthur had to say, "Merlin...!"

Merlin just returned his hands to Arthur's waist and blew on the back of Arthur's neck or purred in his ear, both of which actions almost drove Arthur crazy. He slipped off and mounted Iago before they turned into the open stretch to the farm.

-0-0-

"Good ride, boys?" said Gaius as they walked into him as they entered the castle. Merlin's blush made Gaius laugh. "Arthur, as long as Merlin's with you, I have no reason to further question the two of you?"

"What can I do with him Gaius? He can't help it and anyway I think it is adorable!"

"Rupert has been looking for you...asked me to let him know once you had arrived back."

"I'll go, see what he wants," Merlin offered.

But then a squire walked by and Arthur told him to find Sir Rupert and notify him that the prince was now back in his chambers. He grabbed Merlin's elbow and dragged him away up the stairs, calling, "Gaius, see you later."

With the door to the chamber locked behind them, he held Merlin against the door and kissed his forehead, his ears and his chin, managing to out manoeuvre Merlin who tried to reach his lips. "That's not fair, Ar..."

"Yes, it is! This is payback time." He continued to kiss Merlin's neck and as there was a knock on the door, he gently nipped him, saying. "That's, where we'll start off once Rupert leaves..."

Merlin straightened the collars of his jacket and tunic, ran his fingers through his hair and opened the door...


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15 : PRINCE FIX-IT RENOVATOR OF THE YEAR **

Rupert came in and smiled at Merlin as Arthur called him over to the table to sit with him. Merlin got out two goblets and put the pitcher of wine on the table. He looked enquiringly at Arthur who nodded so he filled their goblets. He then put some much needed logs on the fire and tidied around the place.

Arthur called, "Merlin, that can wait. Come over here, it will save my having to repeat everything to you when Rupert has left. Get yourself some wine." Merlin got a goblet, quarter filled it and sat at the table.

Rupert laid out the papers which he had put on the table when he entered. Arthur's eyebrows raised as they seemed to be plans of the castle. Rupert saw his look and said, "Nothing very interesting but the king wants to re-open the unused section of the west wing. He suggested that you might like to be involved. He wants to make more accommodations for the senior and the married knights. He'd like to finally have all knights with their own private chambers. Unmarried knights would be housed in one wing and stay there, moving only when they were married.

"That makes sense with the families all together. The children would all be in one wing and any schooling for them could be conducted there. I can only see one problem with all the unmarried knights in one wing, the younger ones can be rather rowdy while the established ones might like a little more peace and quiet."

"I agree. When I was with the younger knights, some of them had no sooner settled than they were up again for training and sorties. Arthur, you might mention that when you give your report to the king."

"Report? I have to do a report!"

"Merlin will help you. Won't you, Merlin?"

"Sure, but, Rupert, exactly what expertise do I have with knights."

Rupert grinned, "...and haven't you put up with one Sir Pendragon for years?" Both Arthur and Merlin laughed. "Another thought, Arthur, you might strike a committee with yourself as the chair, you then delegate jobs to other people and receive feedback."

Merlin laughed out loud, "But don't tell Uther, as he would be displeased; he would consider that a dereliction of duty. He would feel that you should be the one having the ideas and ordering the changes. Actually, I think a committee would be a great idea. We could have lunch meetings, supper meetings and maybe out-of-town weekends. Sounds great!"

"Might I remind you, Merlin, that you are not a knight and would have no say in the matter."

Merlin face fell, then changing to a grin as he said, "Arthur, if you want a pleasant life, you might like to reconsider that remark." He moved his arm slightly and allowed his hand to wander to Arthur's thigh.

"I get your drift, Merlin, but the king might not!" This resulted in Merlin laughing as well.

Rupert laughed at the two of them. Merlin was perfect for Arthur. He knew when to be sensible and when to lighten the mood with a little joke. Arthur was great to work with, as long as he was in a happy frame of mind and he was sure that it was Merlin who managed to see that that was a fact. Shame Uther didn't recognise that though, as he was always so negative about Merlin that Arthur was often on edge when he was with his father.

"How long do I have?"

"Well, we're lunching with the king tomorrow, so I presume he will want to at least know that you are willing to be involved."

"And do I have a choice?"

"No!" said Rupert and Merlin got a good-natured cuff across the back of his head for laughing at Arthur's predicament.

"Anyway, better be on my way as Sir Malcolm and his wife are joining us for supper and Lady Alisse will be none too pleased if I am late. Goodnight, Sire! 'Night, Merlin! Merlin stood and went to the door to see Rupert out. Rupert said quietly, "Take care of him, Merlin, he's special."

"I will Sir...I promise." He barred the door after their guest and returned to Arthur still at the table pouring over plans.

-0-0-

Merlin walked over and stood behind Arthur with his arms around his neck, his hands playing with the laces on his tunic. "You know Mr. Pendragon, I love you very much and I know that you will make an excellent site manager for the king's latest project."

"I'll _manage_ you, Merlin, if you don't shut up. I have no desire to oversee anything except maybe you!"

"Sorry, that can't be arranged as I'm not part of the maintenance or building staff. You'll have to find someone else."

"Maybe, I'll re-assign you to Harold in household improvements...!"

"Do that, Sire, and I will revert to being the Court Physician's Assistant and you will see neither hide nor hair of me. I will not be here to look after you when you are sick, to plan your wardrobe, to ride with you or sadly, and this causes me much pain and sorrow to be your bed servant. I'll be so lonely, I will have to cast my net elsewhere, maybe finding a friendly knight who amuses me and who has a great sense of humour.

"On second thought, Sire, maybe finding an elderly gentleman who might like to..." He couldn't go any further as he found himself being swung around and landing amid the papers on the table in front of Arthur. He looked down at him and grinned, "Arthur, if you ever said, 'Go ahead, Merlin, find someone else', I don't know what I would do!"

"Probably scowl, pout and throw things, offer me only tepid baths, cold food and make my life a general misery. Merlin, hear me out. If ever I should say anything like that realise that it's not me speaking. It's an Arthur who is under so much stress that he has momentarily lost sight of the most important thing is his life, your love, friendship and support.

"Merlin, I love you so much that it sometimes hurts. You are like candle in a window, showing me the way home; like a fire in a hearth waiting for me to stand in front of it and as silly as it sounds like a mother holding her arms open as her child runs towards her." Arthur's face was suddenly serious.

Merlin leant forward and put his forehead on Arthur's, his hand on the back of his head and ran his thumb up and down the nape of his neck causing him to shiver. He gave the lightest of kisses and smiled to himself, like a candle, like a fire and like a mother. He understood what Arthur meant, the love that his Mam had for him would last forever. In mentioning it, Arthur had impressed upon him the depth of his love. This from someone who had never experienced those open arms, yet realised the importance of maternal love. As silly as it seemed, Merlin felt honoured.

"I'm so glad I found you when I was nine. Just think, if we had never met until we were the age we are now, we might have settled for someone else's love and then we would have been miserable."

"Not me, I would have pushed the intruder out of the way to rightly claim the love of my life! If necessary, I would have bribed your partner to let me have you."

"Merlin, you don't have any money!"

"I would have found a job maybe as a cook or a huntsman..."

"You'd be hopeless in both positions. Luckily for you, the king gave you to me."

"He did, Arthur, didn't he? Boy, would he ever be furious if he knew what you sometimes do to his gift!"

Arthur started to laugh and soon had tears streaming down his cheeks. He tried to say something but each time he started to giggle again and finally gave up.

"Sire, are we eating alone tonight? If so I think I should arrange for a little supper by firelight and then maybe if you don't want to do any more boring paperwork, we might..."

"Spit it out, Merlin. Say it! Honestly, you'll be the death of me!"

Slipping off the table after allowing Arthur to kiss him, Merlin went to the door turning with a grin on his face and said, "I think _Volume VI, Chapter XXIV, Section II_, might prove interesting..."

Arthur bent to pick up all the papers which had cascaded down on the floor and smiled to himself.

-0-0-

Arthur and Rupert had a satisfactory meeting with the king the next day. Merlin had worked hard on the report listing all the possibilities and the need for consultation with various parties. Arthur had presented it to Uther and he seemed satisfied that at least something was being organized and told Arthur to notify him when the work had been completed.

When he returned to their chambers after the meeting, Merlin had suggested that Arthur have a chat with the Lord Chamberlain and Humphrey. They knew everything which was going on in the royal household and would be able to come up with some ideas. As a result, a meeting was held between a couple of the knights and the Lord Chamberlain who was able to report back. Arthur had a report drawn up and designated Humphrey as the contact person between maintenance and building. The lord Chamberlain's assistant reported back to Arthur regularly and by the end of the summer, the wing was refurbished for the married knights and Merlin had had the brainwave to suggest a separate large chamber for the children where they could play, supervised by their nursemaids on inclement days.

The knights' chambers were renovated enabling the seniors to have their chambers in one section by themselves. Knights who had been named to the Advisory Councils by the king were housed in a different area completely, one of the perks for their extra duties, which also included accommodation for their manservant and a proper water closet. Arthur decided to include an informal gathering room, where they could socialize and eat meals together if they so desired.

The unmarried knights were also given a recreation room enabling them to hang out without having to go to their chambers or to the tavern. New guest quarters were allocated for visiting knights both married and single.

Uther when he toured the facilities was pleased. All knights save those in their first and second years had private chambers. His senior knights were well accommodated and happy. The changes to the married knights' quarters was excellent. The king was pleased and impressed with Arthur's ingenuity.

Arthur in return had acknowledged that the Lord Chamberlain and Humphrey had been most helpful as had the knights on the committee. He also credited the Heads of Maintenance and Building Renewals. None of them were forgotten and a substantial bonus was included in their wage packages when all the work was finished.

Sadly, there was one person who was not acknowledged for any of the work he had put into the project. Merlin had been acting as the liaison officer yet Arthur could not bring that to anyone's attention. No one except the members of the committees knew of the work Merlin had done to help Arthur.

...but Arthur knew and one day, he surprised Merlin by fulfilling his wish to go to the seaside.

Years ago, Merlin had mentioned that he would have liked to have gone to the sea and Arthur had not forgotten. True they had crossed the Channel to attend Gielbert and Donatienne's wedding but this was going to be a proper holiday. They would have time to relax and take scenic walks with or without the horses.

Approaching his father and asking for two weeks off was not as difficult as he had thought it might be. Permission was granted immediately but there was a proviso that he visit a kingdom to the west, to make contact with a king who was on good terms with Camelot. Arthur agreed, hoping that there wasn't going to be a large party of knights and support staff involved.

Merlin was like a kid when Arthur thanked him for all the work he had done and concluded by saying that he had arranged a gift for him. When he realised that Arthur meant a holiday, far away on the coast, he was overcome and could hardly speak.

"See, Merlin, I do listen to you. I remembered you wanted to spend some time at the ocean and so we shall. I negotiated two weeks off and you and I are going on holidays to the seaside."

Merlin throwing his arms around Arthur hugged him, then nestled his head on his shoulder and whispered, "Arthur, do you think there will be donkeys?"

Arthur rolled him onto the bed, "Merlin, you're never satisfied..."

"I am sometimes, well more than sometimes, most of the time. Why? Aren't you Arthur?"

But Arthur had other ideas, so the thoughts of donkeys soon trotted off down the beach as Merlin's mind was otherwise occupied...

-0-0-

Arthur was woken the following morning by Merlin chunnering away about the seaside. "The beaches have to be sandy...and there have to be cliffs and secret bays. Arthur, we'll have a bay to ourselves and we can camp in caves which we find in the cliffs.

"What happens when the tide comes in? We'll be swept away…"

"No, we'll only choose caves which have dry sand in them. Arthur, I'm so excited..."

"I realise that!"

"When are we leaving?"

"Once I have made arrangements with the king for the official visit. It will just be to present letters from Uther to him. We will have to have a couple of knights and servants with us for show but we can leave them and then wander off by ourselves."

Merlin's heart dropped. He wanted Arthur to himself not having to share him. Sadly he saw the holiday of fooling in their private bay and camping out, disappearing as fog off the ocean. Arthur hadn't noticed that he had become quiet.

"Once we make the official visit, then we can send the others home and stay longer by ourselves."

"Do you get to choose the knights?"

"In other words, you mean will you get to choose them? Yes, Merlin, you can choose the knights and the servants if you wish."

Merlin grinned, "...and then I will be able to have the final say." So saying, he got up to get their breakfasts and make a list of the knights with whom he felt most comfortable being around Arthur and him. He had three names immediately Spenser, Romney and Gavin. Gielbert and Leon would be next but he wasn't sure that the king would allow them to take the best knights with them. He love to have Gawaine as well but that might literally rock the boat...

-0-0-

Arthur was riding out with a group of knights to visit a neighbouring village and Merlin was going to help Gaius while he was away so he kept the names to himself until later. He accompanied Arthur to the courtyard and saw him up on Mulgan and waited on the steps until they left.

Gaius was thrilled to have Merlin with him all day. He had always enjoyed his company and today was no different.

"It's lovely out, Gaius, let's pack a lunch and go out to see what we can find of interest in the woods."

"Not a bad idea, as I'd like to find some _ranunculus bulbosus_ to cultivate in the herb garden. I wouldn't mind some _digitalis purpurea. _Used carefully, it can give the heart an extra boost. It is also a very attractive flower. If you see any _verbascum thapsus_ let me know, I'll need it for the winter cough season. By the way, there's mutton for supper so some wild mint would be handy as well."

Merlin loved it when Gaius happily ran off the Latin names of the herbs; he'd recognised buttercup, foxglove and mullein. They sat near a stream and had their lunch, bread, pork sausage, honey comb and fruit. Merlin poured Gaius a healthy drink of cider and only sipped a little himself as the taste really didn't appeal to him. Gaius sat with his back against a tree and soon nodded off. Merlin lay back in the ferns and day dreamed.

He was distracted by a blue butterfly that kept hovering over him. He lifted up his hand slowly and on its next pass, it landed on it. He was thrilled and before he knew it, there were five little blue butterflies sunbathing on his hand. He stayed perfectly still mesmerized by the colour and intricacy of the delicate wings. Suddenly, they all spiralled up and left him.

He glanced at Gaius who was awake and smiling softly at Merlin. "I didn't do anything, Gaius, they just chose to visit me all by themselves. There were beautiful, weren't they?"

Gaius agreed and thought, 'But not as spectacular as you are, Merlin!'

They packed up their supplies and made their way back to Camelot. When they reached the courtyard, they saw that the knights were back. After carrying the supplies to Gaius's chambers, Gaius told him to go to Arthur as he would be expecting him to prepare for supper.

"Thanks for the day in the woods, Gaius. Enjoy your mint and mutton."

-0-0-

Arthur dragged him to their chair. It was warm in the castle and no fires were lit except in the kitchens and the dungeons. Gaius always had a small fire but that was often to keep boiling water at hand for medications and in case of emergency medical procedures.

"You smell of woodland and mint. Did you have a nice time with Gaius?"

Merlin nodded and scooted up, so that he was sitting kitty-cornered. "Sit against me, and I'll tell you what we did."

Arthur sat in front of him across the chair and lay his head back on Merlin's chest. He pulled Merlin's arms around him grasping his hands. Merlin wrapped his legs around him and they fitted perfectly together. Arthur said, "We need a longer seat as we don't really fit."

Merlin took no notice of that and blew in Arthur's hair and then hummed with his lips touching the back of Arthur's ear, driving him into a spasm of shivers.

"You're so easy, Arthur."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Well as far as I'm concerned it's good but if anyone else were involved it would be bad. I have a monopoly on you."

"Can't I have a monopoly too, Merlin?"

"Well, I will have to take that under consideration, as I am much in demand and have certain other people who might not be happy with that arrangement."

Arthur thought seriously for a moment and then said, "You know that you talk a lot of rot!"

"Maybe, but I had you going for a minute, didn't I?" He smiled, "Arthur, I would be honoured for you to have a monopoly on me."

Arthur turned to seal the pact with a kiss and accidentally put his elbow into Merlin's side. He yelped and Arthur fell back on him giggling. "Sorry, I forgot that we were in cramped quarters. Let me kiss it better." He slid onto his knees and soon had Merlin giggling as he attacked his side and then his chest with kisses and nips.

"Hey, play nicely!" So Arthur did...

Merlin felt himself slipping as the material of his trousers lost purchase with the upholstery. He slowly slid towards the fire and instead of letting go of Arthur he hung on and the two of them slid, albeit not gracefully to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

It struck Merlin as funny and he started to giggle, somehow he had come out best as he was cushioned from the flagstones by Arthur's body. There was a snort of indignation and a growl, "Mer..lin! What do you think you are you doing?"

"I slipped!"

"How can you slip from a flat surface?"

"Don't know, I just did...! "

"Great, next time we lie on the chair like that, I'll be on the bottom!"

"Fine, suits me..." said Merlin with a mischievous grin...

Arthur went to comment but let it go. He shoved Merlin off him and got to his feet, leaning over, he hauled him up, dragging him into his arms and giving him a big hug. "The important thing is that no one was hurt, we are both of sound body even if one of us may not be of sound mind!"

-0-0-

Finally, Merlin remembered that Arthur was eating with some of the knights in the small council chamber downstairs. He got up and said over his shoulder, "It's time to get dressed for supper, you're eating downstairs."

"I'd rather stay here," was the reply he got. But Arthur finally heaved himself off their bench and went to freshen up. Merlin had his clothes ready and in no time, well maybe with only a few delays, Arthur was sitting at the table waiting for Merlin to get ready.

"Surprise me, put on something that will blow away the minds of the others."

"That's not really fair, as if they make any suggestive remarks, you'll become all protective and get nasty with them."

"I promise, I won't, not tonight! Wear the navy outfit, it's tight and shows off your..."

"Thank you, Arthur, I have no need for you to enlighten me on my more spectacular attributes." Merlin ducked the gauntlet which flew in his direction. "O.K. That's it! Now I'm going to wear baggy trousers and a demurely laced up tunic."

Arthur came over to persuade him otherwise and finally, he did wear the outfit which Arthur suggested. This caused some appreciative remarks but the knights present were reminded by a smiling Arthur that it was a hands off policy as far as his manservant was concerned.

The supper went smoothly and once the serving staff left, Merlin had assumed his seat next to Arthur. Then Spenser cheekily stated, "Hands off it might be but I feel the need to toast the person who must not be named." The knights laughed, Arthur lifted his hand acknowledging that he might proceed and Merlin blushed.

"I charge you, to raise your glasses to toast a very special person amongst us, appreciated by all present as he keeps our Crown Prince, in hand..." there were a couple of guffaws and questionable remarks but Spenser continued with a big grin, "Thereby enabling us all to benefit as we deal with a much more placid leader."

Arthur laughed, "You're the only one here, Spenser, who can get away with that! Eh, Merlin?" Merlin grinned.

The conversation continued but was more serious, as they discussed the uprising that had been reported in one of the neighbouring kingdoms. Messengers had arrived earlier in the week. Uther however had decided to take no action unless the trouble spilt over into Camelot. He had already sent knights and armed guards to patrol the border.

Gielbert drew to their attention that Romney was seriously courting Sir Rupert's youngest daughter Lady Matilda. Romney received the ribbing of the knights; he took it in good form and thanked Arthur for his congratulations.

Arthur laughed, "You'll soon be an old married man like Gielbert."

"Married maybe but not old, I'm still a fine figure of a man," insisted Gielbert.

Gavin piped up, "But not as fine as Merlin!" The room was filled with more laughter.

Arthur beamed at Merlin, placing his hand on his leg, squeezed it and whispered, "See, it's worth dressing the part, Love!"

Merlin looked around the table at their friends and marvelled that in his official position in the royal household, he felt so comfortable with these knights, knowing deep down that he could trust every one of them with Arthur's life and his own, if it came to that. He thought the only one missing was Gawaine and it was about time for him to put in an appearance any day now.

The private council chamber was now empty. The knights had left for their own quarters. The staff had returned, clearing up all the dishes and empty ale and mead pitchers. The tables had been cleared, polished and ready for a council meeting.

Merlin and Arthur were back in their chambers. Arthur was teasing him about all the comments on his outfit. "I was really impressed as you took it with such good grace. Spenser is a riot; I hope that you are going to want him to go with us to the seaside."

"I'll take that under consideration," said Merlin with a grin. He hadn't told Arthur but he'd already decided that if he was willing to go, Spenser would be his first pick.

As Merlin fell asleep, he smiled to himself, he might have been the one on view but Arthur had looked delectable. He giggled at that thought.

Arthur said, "What's funny Merlin?"

"Nothing really, I was just thinking about us..."


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16 : …AND THE FAMILIES PROSPERED **

Arthur decided to make it a real holiday, they would travel down with the knights and deliver the letters. The knights would return and they would stay on to complete their holiday. He knew that Merlin wanted a proper holiday just the two of them without any hangers on. They'd be free to do what they wanted, whenever the mood hit them.

His father had commented that the area was well know for its scenic grandeurs and Arthur intended to take full advantage, not only of that but also of the one who would be accompanying him. He'd like to have Merlin to himself for a couple of days as they enjoyed each other's company and always had good laughs.

Merlin had spoken to Gaius who was happy to see him get a well earned rest. He agreed that the two of them alone, would really have been better but then a crown prince, acting on an officially royal visit would need to have a minimum of a knightly guard and serving staff.

"You know that I am quite capable of looking after Arthur myself."

"I know but for appearance's sake, the prince must be accompanied by more that his best friend. It would be a reflection on the lax protocol of Camelot if he just waltzed in with a manservant, even if said manservant rides a very attractive horse."

Merlin smiled, Gaius appreciated Gidun and Merlin often thought that he gave the horse credit for looking after him, more than he actually did.

"Anyway as it is now a semi-official visit, we can increase the holiday to three weeks. Have you ever been in that area, Gaius?"

"A branch of my family used to live down there and as a child, my brothers and I spent two months there with my parents. It is certainly beautiful but make sure that you pack warm clothes as the wind off the sea can be brutal. Also get information from the locals, about the tides as they can be treacherous. Look after yourself, Merlin, you are not only precious to Arthur but...also to me."

Merlin felt special when Gaius spoke of how much he loved him. He knew that as long as Gaius was around, he had someone in his corner to watch out for him and to stand up for him...and the feeling was certainly reciprocated on his part. He had many things to be thankful for concerning Gaius.

He had introduced him to the complexities of Camelot and hadn't turfed him out when he had confessed that he had feelings for the crown prince. He had happily accepted Arthur's and his relationship and had on many occasions supported both of them when they were going through rough times. Everyone needed a guardian angel and he knew where he could find his.

"You'll drop by before you finally leave, won't you?"

"Gaius, you won't get rid of us that easily. Is there anything special in the line of herbs which I could bring back?"

"I know that I wouldn't mind some dried seaweed but I will think about it and give you a shortlist. You'd better get back to Arthur, he'll be thinking that you have abandoned him."

Merlin left and made his way upstairs.

-0-0-

Arthur was waiting for him to return, to hear whom Merlin had chosen as their accompanying knights. "Have you decided yet who is going with us?"

Merlin nodded then added, "I went to see Gaius and he says that even at this time of year, we should pack warm clothes. Something about the wind off the sea. He also said that the beaches were fantastic with lots of secluded bays but that we had to watch out for the tides."

He went to get the lunch platters which had been placed in the antechamber. "Let's discuss knights as we eat lunch, remember later this afternoon you have to speak to the most recently invested knights as they have returned from their holidays. Simon made me laugh, he told me that his parents had him put on his red cloak to greet any visitors. Now his youngest brother Vincent is begging to be allowed to join Guy as a page. It will be some time but since seeing Simon in his cloak, all the boys have decided that they want to be Knights of Camelot like their big brother."

Arthur considered the number of families which had more than one of their sons training at Camelot, either as squires or pages. He was fascinated by the interaction between the siblings and wondered if he had had a brother would that tie have been as strong.

He smiled lazily and thought, 'I might not have a brother but I have Merlin!' Clearing his throat, he said, "Come on Merlin, spit it out. Who are the lucky knights who will have us with them on the way to the kingdom of Bodmin?"

Merlin refilled Arthur's goblet with ale and said, "How many did the king specify should accompany you?"

"He suggested four knights and two servants and a groom. The king knows that you will accompany me but I think I will ask Daniel as well. It is not fair to expect Humphrey to go especially after that last episode on the way to Gower. Now, your turn who is on your shortlist as knights?"

Merlin smiled, "I would like Spenser, Romney, Leon, Gielbert, Valentin, Gavin and Gawaine." He glanced up at Arthur to see his reaction to the last name but Arthur only smiled and shook his head.

"All right, now we have eight names, you'll have to cut it down to four."

"Spenser, Romney, Leon and Gielbert...but I realise that the king might quibble over letting both of the last two accompany you. I'd choose Leon. He's liked and respected by everyone. We should really have compatible people."

Arthur nodded, "Alright, certainly Spenser, Romney and Leon, and either Gielbert, Gavin or Valentin. I'll mention Gielbert's name and if the king disagrees, then I'll suggest one of the others."

"What day are we leaving? I have to pack, for you to be suitably dressed when you stay at Castle Treknow." He grinned across the table and said, "I do hope that the king has no eligible daughters as I would hate to be holidaying all by myself with a beach full of donkeys!"

"I can assure you, Merlin, that that is the least of your worries. Now, if he had an eligible son, maybe..."

"Arthur, I would be very careful if I were you. Might I remind you, that I know the properties of many herbs and you might suddenly find yourself incapacitated should you ever roam!"

Arthur grinned saying, "I presume this affect would be temporary so that when I came crawling back, you would not be inconvenienced?"

"That would depend upon how much you grovelled. By then, I might have met the second man of my dreams and I might shun your apologies and pleadings."

Arthur stood up and walked around the table and put his hand on his belt buckle and with a slight movement of his head, mimicked as best he was able a 'Come Hither' look. Merlin burst out laughing and watched in amusement as Arthur shrugged off his jacket and unlaced the neck of his tunic before pulling it over his head.

"What do I have to do to get you out of that chair?"

Merlin immediately stood up saying, "As always…just ask, Arthur..."

In the end, Arthur was slightly late for his meeting with the newly invested but Merlin and he figured that as crown prince, who was going to question his lack of punctuality.

-0-0-

As expected, Uther was unwilling to let both Gielbert and Leon accompany Arthur. "I think that Leon should go as senior knight and you can take younger knights for the rest of your escort. What day are you leaving? King Trevor has already been advised of your arrival. Get the business end of the visit over first and then take a few days off. I do however want you back by the first week of October."

So, on a fine sunny morning in early September, Arthur's party set out for Bodmin. Gaius was on the steps to see them off with Gielbert, Valentin and Rook.

Humphrey had had a few words with Daniel who understood completely that this trip would not be overtaxing for him as Merlin was quite capable of doing for the prince. "Enjoy yourself, a change of scenery is good, just make sure that everything runs smoothly between the castle staff and the prince. He will have little need of them but act as a liaison, keeping times of meals and meetings clearly in your head. Allow the castle staff to wait on Arthur at supper. Check with Merlin if you have any questions. He knows the routine when visiting."

The route was interesting, the company was good and the time passed quickly. They were unable to find suitable sleeping quarters so took advantage of the good weather and set up camp near a river. Merlin went into tickling trout mode and they had freshly grilled trout for supper. Spenser was thrilled that he and Gavin had also been able to land fish. Arthur hadn't even tried as he had never had much luck as he was too impatient. Romney had got a couple of rabbits so the meal was like a feast. They sat around talking, relishing the hassle free life they hoped to live for the next couple of weeks.

The following night they were not as lucky as the weather closed in mid afternoon and it became rainy and cold. Late in the afternoon, they found an abandoned village with an assortment of derelict cottages but an almost intact large building resembling a meeting room or possibly a place of worship. Leon and Arthur scouted around and decided that it was the driest building of the lot. Arthur told the others to get out of the rain and bring their horses with them. There was room for all, man and beast.

Daniel and Merlin checked out supplies and made a stew. That, with the bread they had purchased during the day, filled everyone up. Merlin had noticed apple trees near the cottages and had picked a dozen apples. Everyone was warm and dry and the only negative was the moaning and shrieking as the wind whistled through the old building. After one rather loud session, Gavin decided that he would tell a story about a haunted house near his parents' manor house.

The more they drank, the more outlandish the stories became with each speaker insisting that theirs was true. Arthur finally turned to Merlin and said, "It's your turn."

Merlin hesitated and shook his head, "I don't know any ghost stories."

"Come on," Arthur said, putting his arm around his shoulders, "I'll be right next to you so if you get too frightened, you can cling to me!" The others all laughed.

"Thanks for the kind offer but if I scare myself, it'll be my own fault, won't it?"

They all drew closer to the fire. Spenser threw a couple of more logs on it and there was a shower of sparks.

...and Merlin began his story.

"In a village near Ealdor, there had lived an old monk. He taught the local boys and kept the records of the village in a large vellum covered parchment book. He had no money but depended upon the village families to feed him. He would visit one family each night and those families prospered.

One night, he never arrived; the family waited and finally ate without him. The father of the household went to check on him the next morning and found his hovel unoccupied and his books missing. The villagers were surprised that the monk had left without at least saying good-bye to his seven families. No one thought anything else of it, and life resumed in the village.

Five years later a stranger came to the village and moved into the disused hovel. He was welcomed by the villagers and he did odd jobs around and was invited to join various families for supper each night. The seven families prospered."

Merlin's voice was low; they had to listen carefully to catch each of his words. He seemed to be in a world of his own and Arthur was loathe to touch him in case he broke his concentration. Gavin and Spenser listened open mouthed. Leon smiled as he had never realised that Merlin had such story telling abilities. Romney shifted a little closer to the fire, he felt unnerved by Merlin's monotone delivery.

Suddenly the wind picked up and an eerie moaning could be heard, it lent itself perfectly to the story. Arthur glanced over his shoulder and sat bolt upright. His action caused Leon to glance as well and both were certain they saw a cowled figure gliding just beyond the firelight.

Merlin continued, "Many years later the man moved on, leaving the hovel once again unoccupied but seven families prosperous.

"To this very night, the seven families always set an extra place at their table hoping that the guest will return. No one ever arrives but when the mother of the family collects the dishes, the spoon is always in the bowl set out for the missing guest and any food placed therein has disappeared.

"One blustery, autumn night, one of the families decided not to lay a place for the stranger any more. The village was woken by screams as a fire ravaged the cottage, killing all those within even though one of the neighbours insisted that the door was open and he had seen someone leave.

"Slowly over the years, misfortune befell all but one of the seven families. The only difference being that in this family, there lived an old lady who always remembered to set out a bowl and a spoon for the long-awaited guest.

"One beautiful spring evening, the mother of this family was looking after her grandmother who was very old and fading. The old lady had beckoned her grand-daughter over and said, 'Dear, when they arrive…let them in, I am ready...'

"Following supper, the children in the household had gone out to play, the husband went to drink with his cronies and the grand-daughter and the grandmother were alone in the cottage. There was a knock at the door and two people walked in. They smiled at the grand-daughter and walked over to the elderly woman and the one with a cowl over his head, put his hand on the old lady's shoulder and said, 'We're here. Beryl, come along…we've been waiting for you.'

Merlin paused and let it sink in before continuing, "To this day, that family always sets an extra bowl on the table to represent the long-awaited guest."

There was absolute silence, Arthur opened his mouth to say something and at that exact moment a 'white ghost' screamed and flew the length of the building. The fire sputtered then caught again. The door burst open and a figure appeared. Leon was up with a sword in his hand, ready to smite the intruder.

Merlin looked up as a voice said, "...and why would we have such an illustrious group of knights camping in this derelict church?" He paused, "You all look as if you've seen a ghost!"

Merlin grinned and leapt up saying, "Gawaine!"

That word broke the tension and the others stared foolishly at each other. Arthur strode over to Gawaine and said, "You're a sight for sore eyes and one day, someone will tell you why. Have you eaten?"

Gawaine shook his head and Spenser got up and filled a bowl with stew and offered it to the unexpected guest...

-0-0-

Merlin smiled to himself, Gawaine completed the group of knights; he was going to travel with them to Treknow.

When they finally settled, Arthur said, "Merlin, how did you ever make up such a story?"

Merlin slid his bedroll a little closer to Arthur's and reached for his hand, saying, "Who said that I made it up?"

"Well, I think you did…"

"...and…had I also arranged for the barn owl and Gawaine to appear at that exact moment? 'There are more things in heaven and earth, Arthur, than are dreamt in your philosophy.' Believe me!"

"Well, you made that up for sure as it is rubbish and makes no sense."

"I didn't, a very famous person will write that, about a ghost. Just think...when things are confusing there is more to it than meets the eye."

"Merlin, I can assure you, I'm not confused!"

"Not even a little bit? Go on Arthur, shame the devil and tell the truth."

Arthur grinned shyly, "Maybe an itsy-bitsy tiny bit..."

Merlin rolled to face Arthur and whispered, "Arthur Pendragon, I love you so much."

"Show me!"

"...maybe tomorrow."

The wind had abated and silence descended on the building marred only by the occasional sputtering of the burning logs.

-0-0-

The following morning was dry and fine. They made good time and reached a small village mid-afternoon. It had an inn and Merlin went to check if space was available for all of them. Rooms were at a premium but he secured, one for Arthur and another for Leon and Gawaine. The others would sleep in the communal rooms as would Daniel. Evan the groom would stay with the hostlers.

They were all hungry as they had not eaten at noon. They sat outside drinking ale in the sun until the landlord's daughter told them that their meal was ready. The landlord and wife put on an excellent supper. It was nothing fancy, yet substantial, a roast of mutton, various vegetables and thick gravy. Gawaine and Leon were only too happy to sample some of the mead and the others joined them. They sat around bringing Gawaine up to date on the happenings at Camelot. He was interested in the renovations to the knight's chambers but shocked to hear about the trouble with the pages.

"Can't run the place without me, can you, Sire?"

"Cheeky bugger!" Arthur said smiling.

No one had mentioned Piers, the unfortunate fire and loss of life in the dungeons. Arthur knew that Merlin would probably tell Gawaine when they were alone, if he had not already heard about it in his travels. He didn't want it mentioned in front of Spenser, who had been holding his own since the incident.

Finally the conversation seemed to peter out and thoughts of cots and sleep filled their minds. They left Gawaine ordering more drinks for Leon who caught Arthur's eye and mouthed 'Piers?' Arthur nodded saying, "Yes, go ahead..."

Merlin and Arthur's chamber was small, but had a double bed. It was located at the back of the building and afforded them a degree of privacy. Arthur smiled, a family would have rented this room, the parents and the children would have all slept in the bed with servants on the floor or on a trundle cot stored under the bed. It was small but it suited the two of them perfectly.

The bed felt great after two nights on bedrolls. Arthur sank onto it as Merlin picked up clothes and folded them. He slipped in beside Arthur and said in all seriousness, "Arthur, let's not tell ghost stories. I was frightened last night!"

Arthur muffled his laughter and said, "O.K. but could I have a kiss instead?"

"Your wish is my command, Oh Mighty One!" Merlin grinned and snuggled closer. He'd missed not sleeping in Arthur's arms. Their sleeping rolls might be next to each other but being able to feel Arthur beside him, was his preferred way of sleeping.

-0-0-

Gawaine had heard nothing about Lady Veronica and the dungeon fire, he was shocked and dismayed. He felt for Spenser's family and agreed that Arthur had done right by not mentioning it. He said, "It is very hard to face people when a family member has let you down. You reject their interest as you see it as pity and you want to push everyone away even your closest friends. I remember an old friend once telling me that 'When it's all over and the battle is done, what we will remember most, will not be the words of our enemies but the silence of our friends'."

Leon thought long and hard, Gawaine knew what he was talking about, he could see it in his eyes. He'd experienced something in his life which made those words so important to him. "Come on, Gawaine, we should be turning in, tomorrow will soon be here and, you know who, will expect us to be 'bright eyed and bushy tailed'!"

Gawaine nodded and followed Leon to their room.

Spenser lay on his cot trying to sleep. He knew that Arthur had not mentioned the dungeon fire because he was there. His mind took over and he couldn't settle. Why had Piers changed so much? He began to doubt that he would be able to continue the trip to Treknow but then he thought of his brother knights, Merlin and Arthur. He felt safe with them and his mind slowed down sufficiently for him to fall asleep.

_Piers was standing beside him smiling... _

_He'd put his arms around his younger brother and told him how proud he was that he had become a knight of Camelot. _

_Spenser could feel his arms and knew that somewhere, the Piers he knew and loved was still there and would one day be able to explain to the family exactly what had happened…_

-0-0-

Meanwhile, Merlin lay quietly in the crook of Arthur's arm, safe and sound with not a care in the world. He didn't ask for much, he needed nothing more than being with Arthur...he smiled to himself, and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17 : ** …**OF CAIRNS AND COASTAL FORTRESSES**

Morning came, another beautiful day, the knights had breakfasted and were ready to mount up. Gawaine and Leon both looked a little worse for wear but the others were ready to do a full day's ride, spend their last night on the road and arrive mid afternoon the following day in Treknow. It was going to be an easy day, once they reached the open Foweymore

Merlin and Daniel had secured provisions for their night on the moor and the old farmer assured them that they would have a safe journey as the weather should be good. "Keep to the north of the mountains and you will find ruins and a cairn which will make a great camping area."

Merlin slipped him a copper for his information.

When the sun was overhead, they took a break. As long as they had followed well beaten path they were safe but Gavin had decided to take a shortcut and had met with boggy ground and he had to backtrack to their original path.

The horses quite happily drank the water but Spenser turned his nose up at it, as it was a dark tan colour and had a certain unpleasant smell. Merlin drank it quite happily as did Gawaine and Leon who had been so thirsty that they had emptied their water skins within one hour of the day's ride.

Merlin lay back on the ground and searched the heavens, he was rewarded with sightings of a harrier and a red kite hunting presumable hare or other rodents. Wild sheep were seen in the distance and one herd of deer but no one showed any interest in them except Arthur who if he had had his way, would have gone charging off to hunt them.

Merlin laughed, "What is it with you and a bow? You are never happier than when the arrow is embedded in some poor unfortunate animal!"

"Well, I haven't seen you turn down a nice piece of venison."

"Yes, Arthur but I only eat to live not like someone else I know." This remark was greeting with a round of laughter from the others.

Arthur laughed, "One day, Merlin, when you are old and grey and looking like a bag of bones. I'll still be in good flesh and there will be nothing to you and you will be blown away by the slightest puff of wind."

Leon said, "Watch it, Merlin, you've got to live with him for the next little while."

Gawaine hooted, "But he got you there, Arthur!"

"Didn't like to mention it but I think maybe _you_ have broadened out a bit since we last met, Gawaine," countered Arthur.

"...and don't the ladies prefer me this way?"

Leon said, "Talking about ladies, Gawaine, did you hear that there is going to be a wedding in Camelot. Our brother knight Romney has been granted the hand of Lady Matilda, Sir Rupert's daughter."

Romney received a bear hug from Gawaine who reminded him that he loved weddings and was excellent at consuming not only the food but also any beverages which might be offered.

Laughing, Romney said, "Gawaine, with my brother knights as witnesses, I hereby invite you to attend my wedding." These words were greeted with cheering by the other knights.

"Just think." Merlin said, "Maybe one day, if you spend enough time with us, you too will be wearing the red cloak of Camelot." The others all laughed and only Merlin noticed the look which crossed Arthur's face.

"All right, let's be on our way. We have yet to find the ruins and the cairn." Arthur mounted up and led them down the track.

Merlin not too sure that he would be welcomed to ride beside Arthur after his remark about Gawaine, decided to face it head on and not let it fester to be brought up at a later date. He pushed Gidun up next to Mulgan and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, if I was out of order mentioning about the red cloak but honestly, Arthur, it just slipped out."

Arthur looked at the person he knew best in the world and realised as there was not a mean bone in his body, that Merlin had only been saying aloud what he would like to happen. Smiling at him, he leant over and put his arm across his shoulders and said quietly, "Maybe one day, Merlin, maybe one day..." He then put Mulgan into a canter and they all streamed along behind, a ribbon of red flowing to the sea.

Spenser was the first to notice the cairn, a symmetrical cone of stones, high enough to be seen at a distance. They should reach it within the hour; they could also see ruins beside it. Merlin was worried that ruins was a positive word as all he could distinguish were slabs of rocks.

They reached the ruins and realised that they were very old but did offer some shelter with solid granite horizontal stones and vertical slabs. In no time, they had a fire going and by the time the sun began to go down over the western hills, they were warm and Daniel had a meal almost prepared. The slabs offered protection from the wind and with the fire and their bedrolls they should be warm overnight. The fire was smoky but the gorse was plentiful and dry. Tomorrow night, they would be settling down in a castle for at least three days.

Arthur had chosen his section of the ruin, as the others had theirs. He had invited Spenser to join Merlin and him and made Merlin promise not to tell any ghost stories. Merlin was conscious of the underlying call of the ruins, nothing threatening just slightly unnerving. Arthur never mentioned it but it remained in the back of Merlin's mind all evening.

He could hear the stones humming, not threateningly more like the call of children wanting him to listen to him and to play with them. He'd listen to them, he knew he would…he knew that memories stayed around forever waiting for someone who would spend a few moments, quietly listening.

The stones throbbed like heartbeats of a distant people. He'd listen as he had throughout his short life and possibly leave memories for the next person willing to give their time to the stones.

Finally, Leon and Gawaine left to catch up on sleep, they had missed the previous night. Slowly the others left and finally Merlin said, "Arthur, if we don't move soon, I'll fall asleep right here." Spenser offered him his hand and hauled him up. Merlin let Arthur sleep next to the rock slab and he slept beside him.

Arthur said, "Spenser, if Merlin tries to cuddle with you, just send him back in my direction." Merlin grinned at Spenser blushing.

"Does he also sleep walk, Arthur? As if you want, I'll follow him at a discrete distance and herd him back to you like a sheep dog."

"For heavens' sake, don't give him any ideas, or he'll be cruising the castle when we get home."

"The two of you think you're so funny, don't you?" Merlin said. Grinning, he turned to Arthur, "Maybe, I should sleep somewhere else where I would be more welcome!"

Arthur quickly said, "Not bloody likely, get over here and behave yourself."

The three of them settled and Merlin drifted off to sleep holding onto Arthur's hand.

_He knew he was not alone as a hunter was near him, a man, wearing animal skins, holding a weapon not unlike an axe but surmounted with a sharpened stone._

_He had a pair of rabbits over his shoulders and wore what looked like deerskin foot coverings._

_He held out his hand to Merlin but then stopped and looked up._

_Merlin saw two merlins hunting and the man smiled and pointed at Merlin._

_A second figure appeared with a thick wooden club._

_An argument ensued; the hunter was hit over the head, his skull cracking._

_In succession, Merlin saw women and children, some crying, standing near a small cairn of granite boulders._

He moved towards Arthur, Arthur feeling him took him in his arms; Merlin sighed contentedly and fell into a deeper sleep.

-0-0-

When he awoke the next morning, he was still conscious of his dream. "Why did the people build these cairns?" he asked.

Arthur suggested that they were beacons for directions as from one you could usually see another. Leon became serious and said that in some cases they were originally iron age grave markers to which generations of people had added stones.

Merlin knew which explanation he was going to choose. He helped Daniel clean up after breakfast and went over to the cairn and added his stone to the collection, in memory of last night's unknown hunter.

When they were all mounted Arthur promised a mug of mead to the first person who saw the sea.

"Hey, Gawaine! You have a mission for the day," said Gavin whose horse practically unseated him as Gawaine leaned over and whacked it across the rump.

Arthur smiled; Merlin had certainly made an excellent choice of men to accompany them on this trip. There was lots of tom-foolery and no animosity. The more Arthur watched how well Gawaine fitted in and how he was unanimously accepted, Merlin's words floated back into his mind. Maybe one day, if it was left up to Arthur and Gawaine agree, he would be wearing the red clock of Camelot.

As they crested the next slope, Gavin screamed, "I see the sea!" The others pushed their horses up and sure enough, Gavin had won a mug of mead.

Arthur said, "Thank goodness, Gavin won, he'll only drink a noggin but for some other people, present but not identified, a quarter pint wouldn't have satisfied them."

"He's talking about you, Gawaine." Leon stated smugly.

"...and how much did you put back at the inn? Certainly enough to make the landlord wish that you were one of his regulars," replied Gawaine. Everyone had a good laugh as Leon was not one on the knights who usually, over imbibed.

"Well," said Leon, "The sooner we get down to the coast, the sooner we'll get to the castle and be offered what I am sure will be excellent liquid refreshment." The others just laughed, knowing that this was for Gawaine's benefit.

They decided to take a break and ate bread and cheese as well as the remainder of the cider from yesterday. The horses were rested and finally they mounted, wheeled their horses around and followed the track down to the coastal plain.

The smell of the sea was a novelty and they continued taking deep breaths. Merlin confided that after the smell of the stables, this was his favourite smell. The others laughed but could see his reasoning.

They finally left the track and turned south to the town of Torchester and on a promontory protected on three sides by the sea was Castle Treknow. It was impressive in a solemn, fortress style which Arthur hoped didn't reflect its present royal occupant. There were no fanciful turrets just five towers but as they approached they were met by an escort of knights and as they rode through the portcullis, they were pleasantly surprised by the expanse of green in the bailey and the plentiful windows overlooking it.

The knights were lead to the stable while Arthur and Leon with Merlin in tow, rode to the main door and were greeted by Crown Prince Aubrey, Sir Byron a senior knight and the Lord Chamberlain. Aubrey apologized for his father's absence but assured Arthur that he would be present the following day.

As a concession to royalty, the Lord Chamberlain took Arthur to his chambers and left mentioning that hot water would be on its way up and that supper for the prince and his knights would be served in the private dining chamber adjoining Arthur's quarters. Arthur nodded and the gentleman left taking with him Sir Leon to show him to the quarters reserved for the Camelot knights.

Merlin and Arthur explored their quarters which were dark but warm. There were huge fires in all the principal chambers. A manservant's chamber was off the antechamber and three additional bed chambers. Those chambers overlooking the interior courtyard were brighter and Arthur was happy to see that the largest bedchamber and the solar were on that side.

A table in the sitting area was laden with fresh fruit, wine and ale. There was also bread, boiled eggs and cheese. Merlin looked at Arthur and laughed, "I think that that is what a royal prison must be like. It lacks something but I can't put my finger on it just yet."

"A woman's touch maybe? This is the complete opposite of Yewdene. The furnishings are rich but oppressive. Honestly, I think I might lose you in bed tonight. Did you see the size of it?"

Merlin grinned and said, "What...the bed?" and was promptly grabbed by Arthur. There was a knock at the antechamber door and they flew apart. Merlin going to find out who was there, closed the bedchamber door.

Daniel walked into the antechamber accompanied by two menservants with pails and pitchers of hot water and another two servants carrying Arthur's travelling chest. He said, "Does the prince, wish me to serve him at supper tonight?"

"I think you should," Merlin figured that the knights and Arthur would rather have someone from home than a stranger. He motioned to the chest saying, "Put the chest in here." The water carriers had set up the bath and filled it with water. They also placed another pail of water near the fire to keep it warm.

One of the castle staff said to Daniel, "There will be a guard standing at the end of the corridor and he will direct you back to your quarters."

Merlin said, "Why don't you go down now? Tell the others of the supper plans, I'll unpack and you can come back when the food is delivered." Daniel nodded and left, already realising that this was going to be an easy couple of days.

Merlin walked back into the main chamber and said, "You need a bath and there's now hot water."

"Merlin, are you insinuating that I smell?"

"No, I would describe it as an 'essence of royalty'! Moreover once you're done, I wouldn't mind a quick wash myself."

"Is there a water closet?"

"Sorry, just a screened off area with ewer, pitcher and chamber pot. Get out of your clothes and I'll prepare the bath and lay out something fresh for you." Arthur raised his eyebrows, nodding his head in Merlin's direction making him blush. "Sire, you have a one-tracked mind, what would His Royal Majesty think?"

"King Trevor, once he sees you might agree even if my father would not."

Merlin smiled and rifled through the chest and found suitable clothing for a relaxing meal with his knights. He also threw something clean on the bed for himself. He then stripped off his clothes and sat by the bath ready to rinse Arthur off and hand him bath linens. While he went to dry himself by the fire, Merlin slipped into the bath. He closed his eyes and would have quite happily spent the rest of the afternoon in the magically warmed water, had he not been interrupted by someone wanting to know where his silk under tunic was. He got up out of the water and wrapping a towel around his waist, went to help Arthur dress.

Arthur then decided that he had a better plan but Merlin insisted that the time was passing and greeting the knights from the royal bed might not be the best of plans. The next thing, the knights had arrived and they had time to have one drink before the castle menservants arrived with the meal.

Daniel took over serving, Merlin rose to serve Arthur who caught Merlin's sleeve and said, "Stay seated. Remember, you're on holiday." So he sat down.

The meal was the first proper one they had had in three days. Venison and/or fowl was on offer, with assorted vegetables, breads, cheeses, fruits and wines. Once the meal was finished, the dishes were removed and extra logs were put on all the fires. The bath had been emptied while they were in the dining room and Daniel took himself back downstairs.

Merlin brought mead to the table and the knights sat around talking and drinking. Their trip and the sea air had made them tired and they finally left for their own quarters. Arthur offered Gawaine the remainder of the mead and he went off quite happily clutching the pitcher.

Arthur pulled up a chair to the fire, he wasn't yet ready to turn in. Merlin went to the antechamber to pull back the blankets on the cot in the manservant's quarters while he remembered. He returned to find that Arthur had pulled a second chair to the fire and they sat watching the flames, discussing their journey here and what meetings and receptions King Trevor might have planned.

Merlin's eyes began to close and Arthur said, "Let's go to bed. It's a shame to sleep in a chair when we have a perfectly good bed to lie in."

Merlin helped him get undressed and as Arthur sat on the bed, he knelt to remove his boots. Arthur then slipped into bed and watched as Merlin got undressed and slid in beside him.

"You know that you are extremely beautiful..."

"Arthur, don't you mean handsome?"

"No, Love, to me you are beautiful!"

"Well as my Mam says, 'handsome is as handsome does'. Let's see, Arthur, if you earn that name..."

As the fire crackled in the hearth and the waves crashed against the cliffs. Arthur gallantly proved that he merited it. Merlin whispered, "I love you, Oh Handsome One!" as he snuggled into him before dropping off to sleep.

-0-0-

It was the gulls which wakened Merlin next morning. He now wished that their chamber had been facing the sea. He glanced at Arthur and saw that he was still asleep. He got out of bed, the sun was only just lightening the sky. From the logs stacked next to the hearth, he put another two onto the fire. The room was chilly so he crept back into bed, careful not to touch Arthur with his cold feet.

He lay there day dreaming. What would it have been like to have worked in the castle as assistant to Gaius, to have seen Arthur but never to have known him? Could he have been happy with that situation? Were there other knights who also had feelings for each other? One day, would people like Arthur and he be able to stand up and admit that they loved each other? Not liked as in best friends but loved? Why did he feel this way about Arthur? He had never felt like this about any other person, man or women for that matter. He'd loved and been loved by his Mam and Gaius but that was different.

His thoughts were interrupted when Arthur stirred and said, "Merlin, how early is it?

"Plenty of time, Arthur," he said as he turned to face one very handsome man...

Merlin was already out of bed and dressed when there was a tapping at the door and hot water and their breakfast was brought in. Daniel arranged for the breakfast to be laid on the table. He asked Merlin if he needed him but Merlin said that if he could have someone notify them as soon as the king arrived back, that would be all.

Arthur was now dressed and had breakfasted, it was already mid-morning. Merlin made his way along the corridor and asked the guards to find someone to direct them so that the prince could have a view of the sea from the castle battlements. One of the guards left to find a knight. The other talked to Merlin who had a little difficulty understanding him. But got the gist of the conversation which amounted to; one winter in a storm, a guard on duty on the battlements was swept over onto the cliffs by the force of the wind and that sometimes when it is very windy in the winter, the side of the castle facing into the storm, could be lashed by sea water and covered in frozen brine. In gales, the windows panes were etched by the force of the sand carried by the wind.

Merlin thought, 'What a charming location! Obviously, permanent residency on the coast would certainly have its drawbacks.' Camelot seemed such a gentle place compared to the rough elements of the seashore.

The guard returned followed shortly by a young knight who introduced himself as Sir Ranald. Merlin nodded at him and returned to Arthur.

"Sire, this is Sir Ranald and he will guide us to the battlements." Arthur nodded and they followed the knight down the corridor. In no time after climbing innumerable stairs, they arrived. Sir Ranald opened a door and stood back.

Arthur stepped onto the battlements and was astonished by the view. Merlin stood beside him completely in awe of the expanse of the sea and the cliffs. The sea was a stunning deep turquoise, the white spray from the waves broke against the dark cliffs before cascading back into the sea. They were both mesmerised. Ranald stood back and smiled; he was used to the scene yet appreciated seeing it being enjoyed by others.

Merlin thought of Geoffrey and how he would have been able to sketch the scene and take it home with him. They wandered along the battlements. "Sire," Merlin said, "The others would enjoy this view. They should come up here before we leave."

Arthur nodded and smiled, usually hearing himself addressed as Sire by Merlin meant that he was in his bad books and that there was a personal insult in the offing but this time he remembered that they were not alone and Merlin had slipped back into servant mode. How he wished they could be known as Merlin and Arthur with no need to be separated by class into a faithful servant and his Crown Prince... As he stared out to sea, he remembered the number of times, he had slipped behind furniture to avoid well aimed pillows and clothes. It amused him to see Merlin on his best behaviour and although it saddened him to see him acting menially, he knew that once they were alone, his old Merlin would reappear.

Another knight made an appearance and said, "Your Majesty, King Trevor had just arrived in the forecourt."

Arthur nodded, "Thank you!" Turning to Ranald, he said, "I had better make my way downstairs. The view from here is certainly exciting. How difficult is it to get down to the water's edge?"

"Sire, there are many paths which the locals use. It is a completely different feeling down there." So saying, he opened a door and Arthur and Merlin followed him back down all the stairs to the guest chambers.

Merlin held the door open and Arthur walked in.

"Arthur, that view was spectacular. Are you serious that we will go down to the water's edge as well? I'd like to find one of the animals in Gaius's book on sea crustaceans. It's called a lobster and it can re-grow its legs and claws if they are removed and even regenerate its eyes."

"You come up with the weirdest stories, if it can re-grow missing appendages, it must be magical and..."

"They can't be magical, Arthur, because people eat them."

"Be my guest, but don't catch something from them and start to become magical yourself."

Merlin smiled sweetly, putting his arms on Arthur's shoulders, he touched his lips to his and said, "Fear not, Arthur, even if I became magical, I'd still be your Merlin...


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18 :** **THE SEA AND ITS CULINARY BOUNTIES**

Daniel arrived with a senior knight delivering a message from the king that the welcoming dinner would be held this evening around eight and meetings would be scheduled for the following day. Today's lunch would be served in the private dining room.

"Sire, do you and Merlin wish to lunch alone or would you like the knights present. Gawaine, Leon and Romney had accepted an invitation to view the younger knights in training but the others are around."

Arthur said, "Order for four and if you can find Spenser and Gavin, great as they can then join us. We'll eat as soon as the meal arrives as it must be well past noon."

"Is there anything else you need, Sire?"

"No, that is all, Daniel." Daniel bowed at Arthur nodded at Merlin who had mentioned that Arthur would need hot water before dressing for supper. He left the chamber as he was no longer needed. He had found the castle staff pleasant and he had been invited to join the servant assigned to Arthur for the early meals for the serving staff at five o'clock.

"So," said Merlin stretching out in a chair, "We'll have a free afternoon…"

"Yes, but I should go over the papers from the king and just get the main points straight in my mind. By the time this evening's celebrations are over, I will be in no condition to review anything. I'd like to have a few words with Leon as well, as he will be in attendance at the meetings."

Spenser and Gavin arrived, full of the news that they had toured the castle and been up on the battlements. Merlin laughed and told them that Arthur and he had also been there and they discussed the position of the castle vis-à-vis attacks from land or sea. They had seen the squires training and felt certain that the Camelot squires surpassed them.

Arthur smiled; he admired their loyalty to Camelot. "Did you see any knights training?"

They looked at each other and laughed. Gavin said, "Well…Gawaine, Romney and Leon went off to view their skirmishes and by the time we arrived, Gawaine had been challenged by their presumably top knight."

"You know, Gawaine the man with the flying swords, anyway he gave the chap a good run for his money," Spenser added.

"At least he didn't get carried away and run him through as he lay on his back in the dirt!" Gavin concluded.

"No," agreed Spenser, "He was the real gentleman, he removed his helmet, gave him his hand to haul him back on his feet…and even put his arm around his shoulders. From the reaction of the Bodmin Knights, I got the feeling that their champion is maybe not the most popular person around and they had enjoyed seeing him soundly trounced."

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. Gawaine was more mature now than he had been years ago. Then, he wouldn't have hesitated but would have finished his opponent off, period.

They were half way through the meal when Romney knocked on the door and ushered in Gawaine the victor and Leon, his second.

"So, I hear you had an exciting morning! Join us, Merlin, some wine..."

"Arthur, it was great. He was such a pompous ass, insinuating that no one including Gawaine was of the same calibre with a sword." Leon smiled, putting his arm around Gawaine's shoulders, "But, you showed him, didn't you?"

Romney added, "Arthur, you would have been so proud of him."

"Sire, it was well within the rules of a friendly combat. I had the feeling that when he fought with his own men, some of the younger ones were holding back out of respect. Well, don't challenge me and expect me to do the same…I would only do that if I was fighting with a certain crown prince!"

The others roared as Arthur spluttered, "That had better not be true! No man should hold back when he faces me on the training field."

Merlin chipped in, "So, you'd happily lie in the dirt with Gawaine towering over you. Come-on, Arthur…" Arthur punched his arm good naturedly, for that remark.

He grinned as Gawaine gave Merlin a hug, saying, "See, Arthur, I too have a loyal supporter."

"Hold on! Don't go that far, Gawaine, I'm still Arthur's number one fan."

Spenser sighed, "…and they said it wouldn't last!"

The whole table erupted and for a flash Arthur remembered Piers who also had the gift of being able to think on his feet, a master of quick repartees. He smiled to himself, at one time, the two of them had had great times together…

Arthur remembered the upcoming meetings. "Leon, we should get together to go over a few things for tomorrow.

Merlin, why don't you take a break and go off with the others? See the castle?"

"Sounds good, I'll be back in time to help you get ready for the evening meal."

Arthur said, "Listen, everyone, tonight you will be representing Camelot so I expect you to present yourselves accordingly, in the main dining hall for eight o'clock. Let's show them what the red cloak stands for!"

Romney said, "Camelot, our kingdom, our people and our home!"

Arthur smiled, he appreciated loyalty among all the residents, especially the knights. "Well said, Romney!"

The others left and Leon and he settled at the table and opened the proposed agreements between Uther and King Trevor.

-0-0-

Later, Merlin burst in full of excitement for he had been to the kitchens and had seen lobsters.

…dark brown things which reminded him of dragons. He had watched the cook handle them very carefully before dropping them into a cauldron of boiling water and slamming on the lid as they tried to climb out. Merlin's heart fell. He knew what was happening but then his mind was distracted and he saw someone arranging huge orange crabs on a platter. He wandered around. He came back as a kitchen worker had taken the lid off the cauldron and was removing bright red lobsters. He was impressed, maybe Arthur had been right, maybe they were magical.

The cook looked at him and smiled, "Quite a shock isn't it, the first time?"

Merlin said, "They change colour. Do they always end up red?" The cook nodded and then was called away. Merlin thought, 'Well, Gaius will be interested in this.'

Merlin examined the lobsters. He was still there when the cook returned and started halving some of them. He handed Merlin a small claw which he had cracked, telling him to try it. It was, like nothing he had ever tasted, salty and sweet in flavour with a slightly resistant texture. The cook laughed at him as he rolled the morsel around in his mouth. "You'll not be seeing that in the servant's quarters but it will be served in the dining hall this evening, so your master will get an opportunity to taste it." He handed Merlin another small claw after splintering the shell.

"That's it, got to get back to work now," he said. "Nice meeting you, Merlin."

Merlin later waved the other claw at Arthur. "I brought it back so we can share it."

Arthur pushed aside the papers and he looked at the red shell bulging with white flesh. Merlin then described to him what he had seen. Merlin took his knife and speared a piece of the flesh extracting it from the shell. Arthur leant over and hesitated looking at the morsel on the end of a sharp knife. Merlin said, "I think you'll like it. I'll be careful, open your mouth and take it with your teeth,"

Arthur did so and Merlin watched the reaction on his face. He smiled, he'd liked it, he knew he would. "What do you think?"

"I've never tasted anything like that. It was sweet yet I could taste the saltiness of the ocean."

"Good, because, it's on the menu for supper so make sure you eat it and tell the others to try it too."

Merlin then pulled a thin, oval shaped piece of cream cartilage from the claw and uncovered the other half of the flesh in the pincer. He speared it again and offered it to Arthur. Arthur shook his head and said, "Merlin you eat it. I will be able to have more tonight."

"I wish we could take some home to Gaius. They would have to be kept alive so maybe that's not a good idea. Maybe, we can have lobster again while we are on holiday?"

"I don't see why not, if you can catch them or find someone to sell them to us and cook them."

Merlin went to wash his hands and then lay out clothes for Arthur. The Crown Prince's coronet lay in its travelling case. Arthur wanted to wear a cream yellow silk tunic with a buff coloured soft doeskin quilted vest over it. He'd then chosen an expensively cut and double sewn, black brocade doublet and solid black trouser, topped off with his red cloak. Even with the fires, Merlin didn't find that Treknow was overly warm. This was the end of September, so what it must it be like in winter was open to conjecture.

While Arthur washed, Merlin took out the outfit he intended to wear. It was a deep forest green, with a grey linen tunic. He half dressed and then went to help Arthur. He stood back and realised that every eye in the room would be turned on the prince as he entered with King Trevor. He looked the part of the Crown Prince from an important kingdom like Camelot. He checked him over, tweaking the material so it lay right. He twice did up the silver clasps on the jacket only to undo them again to smooth down the soft leather vest. In his job as manservant, it fell to him to see that Arthur was properly turned out. In his position of lover, he wanted him to look perfect.

Arthur sighed as he redid the clasps. "Oh!" he said sounding disappointed, "I was hoping you had other intentions."

"Just think, your Royalness, if you are still interested when you return after supper, we might take that under consideration. That is if you are not blind drunk!"

"Merlin, that's an awful thing to say. I'd never drink too much when I represent Camelot, you know that. I have to keep my wits about me."

Merlin smiled. It was true, Arthur could pace himself and on important occasions had been known to refuse everything but one goblet of wine. Some hosts though, could be inconsiderate, continually pestering a guest to drink up.

One nice thing about Arthur was that he was never a nasty drunk; he just became giggly, found everything he said, hilariously funny and something as innocuous as a barred door could send him into spasms of laughter.

When they were in Camelot at the lower town tavern, Arthur always kept an eye out that Merlin wasn't drinking too much because he could consume a quarter of what a normal person drank and he was out for the count. He had to laugh as he remember one occasion when Merlin wasn't going to drink, so that he could see that Arthur arrived safely back to their chambers but the other knights kept filling up his goblet as he was eating. In no time, he got that little boy look on his face and wanted Arthur to hold his hand. The result was that Leon made sure that Arthur who by then had had a couple of rounds, returned safely and Gawaine gallantly carried Merlin to the royal chambers and dumped him on the bed.

The following morning, Merlin seemed shocked to find himself in bed minus his clothes as the last thing he remembered was eating supper in the tavern. "Arthur, how did I get naked? I was sure I had clothes on when I had supper."

Arthur sat on the side of the bed and said, "Gawaine carried you home and dumped you on the bed."

"But…who took off my clothes?"

"I did…"

"Phew, I thought you were going to say that Gawaine had. I would never have been able to live that down. What happened? I don't remember drinking much, just when I was eating."

"That was obviously enough."

"How did you get home?"

"I walked with Leon," said Arthur. It wasn't worth telling Merlin that he hadn't been totally compos mentis, or that he couldn't for the life of him, remember where he had put their clothes.

-0-0-

A knight arrived to tell Arthur that it was time to descend for supper.

Merlin handed Arthur his coronet and they walked along the empty corridor, Arthur managed to reach over to Merlin and pat him on his backside, so Merlin scooted forward and stayed out of the way until they got to the door of a smaller council room where Arthur would meet King Trevor before entering the dining hall with him. A guard opened the door and Merlin followed to stand beside the other royal menservants just inside the door.

Finally, all the introductions were made and the royal family and guest left for the dining room. The Camelot knights filed in after the king and prince and took their places at the table assigned to them. Merlin stayed with other servants against the wall as Arthur was served by the castle staff. 'Hope there are no sprouts!' thought Merlin.

Once the introductions and speeches were over the meal was served and Merlin marvelled at the amount and varieties of sea food and meat which were presented to the diners. He was pleased that he had been able to taste lobster and hoped Arthur and the knights were enjoying theirs.

The king and his court, withdrew from the dining hall but Prince Aubrey had invited Arthur and his knights to remain and the heavy drinking began. The Camelot knights were all careful; even Gawaine watched himself but some of the Bodmin knights were soon boisterous and Merlin could see that they were having a great time. After an appropriate length of time, Aubrey leant over and said something to Arthur. They both stood and shook hands, Arthur nodded at him and left the room, his knights and Merlin following behind.

Arthur said, "Gawaine, I know it's still early for you but if you want to continue to drink do so in your own chambers and don't force Leon to keep up with you as we both need to have clear minds for tomorrow's meetings."

A squire led them to their chambers and Merlin happily barred the door. The room was warm with a roaring fire and he could see that warming pans had been placed in the beds awaiting their arrival. He stretched; he was tired of standing in one place. He slipped off his jacket before helping Arthur disrobe and put on his dressing gown to sit in front of the fire. Arthur opened his hand and in a linen piece of cloth, there was a complete lobster claw.

"You shared with me so I thought I should share with you."

Merlin eye's lit up, "You shouldn't have gone to the trouble…"

"What trouble? It helped me from falling asleep, I was bored out of my skull and being able to transfer that morsel to my pocket was at least entertaining. I didn't have you near me to amuse me and I felt sorry that you had to stand through the whole meal. At least, we are thoughtful at home, allowing the royal servants to sit if they are not serving. How're you feeling?"

"A bit achy, why?" Merlin finally wrapped a dressing gown around himself, joining Arthur in front of the fire.

"Just wondered…"

Merlin cracked the claw, putting the edge of it to his mouth as it was full of juice. It ran down his chin and Arthur leant over and licked it clean. Merlin gave him a lobstery kiss, then pulled out a morsel of the flesh and ate it closing his eyes as he savoured it. He'd emptied the main claw and then started on the little serrated pincer. He put it in his mouth sucking hard until the juicy morsel slipped out. He turned, looked at Arthur and grinned. "That was great. Thank you!" Then, he proceeded to lick his fingers.

"Merlin, you have the sexiest way of eating lobsters. Let's turn in; I'll rub your back to get all the kinks out."

Merlin smiled, he decided to do as he was told. Knowing Arthur as he did, he realised, he would enjoy being on the receiving end of princely care.

-0-0-

It was rainy and windy the following morning. Arthur and Leon were to meet the king in the late morning and have lunch with him and Prince Aubrey while they got all the paper work done. Daniel asked Merlin if he would like to eat lunch in the servants' quarters with him and he accepted. He was surprised to see on the table many items which he had seen being served the previous night. No lobster, however but he did taste some crab which he found sweeter and softer than lobster.

Daniel's friend assured him that they didn't always eat like this but that some cooked sea foods didn't last long and as a result the servants ate them instead of the cook finally throwing them out. Merlin knew that little food was wasted at Camelot and sometimes meats from a celebration were also served to the royal household staff. He wanted to know if you could buy lobsters along the coast and he was told to go to the fishermen's cottages, as even if they had no lobsters, they might have crabs and mussels.

Merlin wandered down and checked in with Evan, glad to hear that all the horses were fine and he stayed a while to visit with Gidun sharing with him an apple which had been on the table at lunch. Of course, Mulgan wanted some as well, so Gidun got a half, Merlin had a quarter and Mulgan had to be satisfied with a quarter. Evan mentioned that all the horses received a sea weed called kelp with their oats and Merlin remembered that that was on Gauis's list.

He made his way back to the chambers and lay on the bed waiting for Arthur to return from his lunch. The wind howled and the windows creaked as they were buffeted even though they were overlooking the bailey. He decided to get up to see if he could get a view of the sea without going outside on the battlements.

The guards in the corridor told him to walk back along the corridor, up a flight of stairs and there was a section with windows overlooking the battlements which the ladies used as a solar on sunny days. He was shocked at the sea, the turquoise colour was gone and it was an angry dark grey. Further out the waves were massive, falling and rising. While in closer, they were breaking against the rocks and he almost felt that at times he could feel the force through his feet. Sheets of rain would intermittently hit the windows blocking the view.

A voice from the corner said, "Quite impressive, isn't it?"

Merlin turned and realised that there was an elderly man sitting in the far window seat. "They certainly are. I haven't experienced anything like this. We went across the channel to France but compared to this, it was child's play." He then remembered his manners and said, "I'm Merlin and I'm the manservant to Prince Arthur of Camelot."

"I know and I was hoping to see you, Merlin. I'm Ambrose. I have heard a lot about you from my friend Gaius."

Merlin smiled and went over to the man, who patted the seat beside him and Merlin sat down. "Gaius didn't tell me that he knew anyone here but he has mentioned your name."

"Well, like your Prince Arthur, I am a guest of King Trevor and staying here for a few weeks. Then I will return home. Gaius and I have known each other for years, even before Uther married Igraine…sad affair that as they were so in love."

Merlin looked at Ambrose, who was dressed similarly to Gaius in a long robe. "Are you also a court physician?"

"I am now but like Gaius I also dabbled in magic in the old days. Wouldn't tell anyone that but you, as I know you can be trusted. I smiled when I last heard from Gaius and he said that he was slightly rusty but that it was still there and with a little practise, he was lighting fires and could even boil water."

Merlin smiled, he knew that Gaius sometimes did basic magic to make his life a little easier and he was sure that on some occasions he had treated him with magic when he had become hurt helping Arthur.

"Merlin, if I give you a letter, could you take it to Gaius? When are you leaving?"

"Probably the day after tomorrow…"

"Very well, I will see that it is delivered to your chambers tomorrow. Now I have to leave, as I need to check on my patient, the king's mother. It was an honour meeting you, Emrys, keep yourself safe, you're important to Arthur and Camelot."

Once he had said this, he stood and bowed to Merlin and walked away. Merlin suddenly realised he had called him Emrys. He walked to the door and looked down the corridor but it was empty.

He returned to the window and realised that the weather was getting worse, he was a little unsettled by the sound of the wind and the windows which shifted noticeably with each gust. He decided that he was probably safer in the guest chambers and anyway, maybe Arthur had returned.

-0-0-

He added a few more logs to the fire and stood looking out the window. He decided against telling Arthur more about Ambrose, than that he had met someone who knew Gaius. He would however, like to take him to the solar to see the waves.

Arthur arrived shortly and he agreed to go to see the view. Like Merlin he was very impressed. "Can you imagine if we had run into a storm like this on our was to Gielbert's wedding? Guess the two of us wouldn't be standing here now." He put his arms around Merlin's waist and pulled him closer.

The wind was still strong but the rain seemed to have subsided. The waves were frightening and Merlin noticed that there were little puddles on the window seat, where the windows had allowed the rain in. He said to Arthur, "Imagine sitting here with the ladies of the court in the spring and early summer, enjoying the warmth of the sun, the sounds of the gulls and smell of the sea."

"Merlin, you should consider writing down all these little gems and have Geoffrey make sketches. However, my mind boggles as to how he would capture the smell of the sea."

"I have every confidence that he would be able to sketch something which would remind you of this very moment."

Merlin smiled at Arthur and leant over and kissed him. Arthur responded and for the moment, they forgot the sea.

Pulling away, finally, Merlin said, "It's chilly here, let's return downstairs. Is there another official dinner tonight?"

"Yes, but I don't think you need to be there."

"Don't you want me there?"

"Of course, I want to be able to look across the room and see you but you will be standing with the other servants, for so long, that you will hurt your back again."

Merlin didn't consider the proposition for long as he said, "True, but your magic hands could work wonders as they did last night…" and checking to see that they were still alone, he put his hand low on Arthur's back pulling him to himself…


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19 :** **PULLED BY THE SEA**

True to his word Ambrose sent a packet for Gaius. It was wrapped in linen and had a solid red seal on it. Merlin put it in the travelling chest.

Prince Aubrey had arranged for a day's hunting. The weather was crisp but dry and Arthur would be riding one of the prince's horses. Merlin insisted that he would go but Arthur said, "Leon and Romney want to accompany me so you can have a day to yourself. Remember, you're on your holidays!"

Merlin saw the hunters off and turned back to the castle. He wanted to visit the library. It would be quite interesting to see what treasures were there. Uther's anti all-things-magic campaign might not have affected this place so he could possibly find some special books. He wandered around and then sat reading quietly. His mind was agog at the availability of resource material.

"Excuse me, it is well past lunch time and you have not had anything to eat. Are you not hungry?"

Merlin looked up into the face of an elderly scribe, he smiled saying, "I sort of got carried away. You have a wonderful selection of books."

"I noticed you seem to be interested in all things concerning magic and myths." He smiled, turned and said over his shoulder, "Follow me!"

Merlin followed the man into an adjoining chamber and on the table were bread, cheese, meat and cider. "Come, sit down and eat, I will show you something special."

Sitting at the table Merlin ate, in no time the scribe had reappeared with an even older man and a packet wrapped in linen. He cleared a space on the table and uncovered some very old parchments.

Meanwhile, the older man slowly sank into the chair across from Merlin, sighing. He smiled as he explained, "My aching bones…don't grow old, young man!" before continuing, "I am Jerome and have been the librarian here for nearly fifty years," he chuckled as he said, "…and previously, another twenty reaching that honoured position. Lucius here will take my position when I retire…and you are?"

Merlin nodded and said, "I'm Merlin." He noticed the affect his name seemed to have on them but continued. "I'm the manservant for Arthur the Crown Prince of Camelot, who is visiting King Trevor on behalf of his father, King Uther."

They both nodded and Merlin noticed a sad look on the face of Jerome as he had said the word Uther.

"Is that young upstart, Geoffrey de Monmouth still the librarian at Camelot?"

Merlin smiled, "Geoffrey certainly is the librarian but I don't think that 'young upstart' currently, describes him."

Jerome laughed, "True, many years have passed. These parchments were smuggled out of Camelot when Uther started his purge. Geoffrey knows that they are here and one day they will hopefully be returned to their rightful home. Take your time, young Merlin. Enjoy studying them...there are some points of special interest in the historical predictions chapter. Come, Lucius, let us leave our guest to his research." He smiled kindly at Merlin, saying, "We will be just beyond this door to take care of these papers when you are ready to leave."

As they left, Merlin put his hand on the pages and was shocked at the feelings which bombarded his mind. For the next three hours, he was engrossed. Had Gaius seen this information? He recognised references to Kilgharrah and the Druids and then finally outlined in gold he saw the word EMRYS and his heartbeat doubled making him feel light-headed. He ran his fingers over the word remembering things which he had never consciously known. It all became clear. He saw the future and his position in the future king's life. He no longer turned pages; he just lay his hands flat on the parchment to absorb the information.

He was brought back to the present, when Lucius touched his arm saying, "Merlin, your prince has returned. It is time for you to leave us."

Jerome hobbled in and gave him a little packet, "Keep it safely on your person and only open it when you have returned home."

Merlin got up to leave as Jerome said, "Give my regards to Gaius, Emrys!" and he turned leaving Merlin still standing at the table, feeling as if every nerve is his body was attuned to that name.

Lucius walked with him to the main staircase and he made his way to the guest chambers and was sitting looking into the fire when Arthur walked in.

-0-0-

"Here, I've been galloping over the moor in pursuit of deer and you have not even left the room. I said that you could have the day to enjoy yourself not to hibernate in front of the fire. Did you even get out of the room?"

"I had a very interesting day, Arthur. How about you, pierced any hearts while you were up there?"

"Well, as a mater of fact got a very nice twelve pointer, so did my bit to feed the castle. Is there any hot water?"

Merlin smiled, his life was back to normal…Daniel had dropped by on Arthur's return so he went to get servants to prepare a bath for the prince. The evening meal would be served by Daniel in the dining room adjoining their chambers, just the prince and knights of Camelot.

Merlin helped Arthur off with his clothes, folding his hunting jacket. He added oils to the bath water and sat near the bath in case Arthur had need of anything.

"Merlin, you're miles away. What did you get up to while I was gone?" said Arthur happily soaking his tired muscles.

"Nothing much…I visited the castle library and met the librarian who knows Geoffrey."

"…anything interesting there?"

"Not really, much like what is in Camelot except all the plans and history are of Treknow and the kingdom of Bodmin." Not wanting to go any further than that, he asked about the hunt and if Leon and Romney had any luck.

"Actually, we all made kills, Romney a doe and Leon a young buck. I think we proved that we were well capable. Have you see hide or hair of Gawaine and the others? I presume they know that we are eating here. I'd like to leave midmorning. That will get them to the ruins by nightfall and we will just meander up the coast. You're still agreeable to our going off alone, aren't you?"

Merlin's grin could have lit the room, "I could think of nothing I would like better. I'm really a very selfish person, Arthur, as given the choice I would always keep you to myself." He knelt beside the bath and hugged Arthur getting all soapy and wet in the process.

"Join me!" Arthur suggested.

So, he did…

By the time, Arthur was dressed and sitting in front of the fire, Merlin was just pulling on his boots when there was a discreet tap at the door. Arthur looked up and a still damp-haired Merlin hopped over to unbar it pulling on his second boot as he went.

Spenser put his head in and said, "Alright, if we come in? Romney and Leon are getting changed but Gavin and Gawaine are coming up the stairs as we speak"

Arthur called, "Come on in. Merlin, can you get some extra goblets and more wine?"

Gawaine arrived and said, "The sunset will be great tonight. Once we have eaten, we should go up on the battlements to see the sun fall into the sea. Martha told me, it's a sight to be remembered forever."

Arthur winked at the others and said, "Aye, aye! We know where Gawaine spent his free time."

"Actually, you're wrong. I was pottering around the castle gardens and I met the assistant grounds man and he was pointing out various plants which grow well in the salty air. Strangely, I found it interesting. His sister came with his lunch and he shared it with me and the three of us sat around talking. His parents have relatives in Camelot so it was nice talking about my favourite kingdom."

Spenser interrupted, "Gawaine, get to the point. What does that have to do with the sunset?"

"Well, Martha said that her family intended to go out onto the point to watch the sunset, tonight."

"We don't have to go out at all!" Merlin said and he told them about the solar and the great view they would have. "We could take some mead and toast the going down of the sun."

Daniel and the servants arrived and set the table. Merlin looked after Arthur. Daniel served the knights and was then dismissed and Merlin slid into the empty seat next to Arthur. Once the meal was finished, they made their way to the solar. They opened up all the casement windows and stood watching as the sun was slowly pulled into the sea. For a bunch of battle hardened knights, they were strangely quiet and engrossed in the spectacle.

They sat around drinking and Arthur explained to them that mid-morning tomorrow, they would be parting company as Merlin and he were going up the coast but they were returning directly to Camelot. Leon was a little perturbed, "Do you think it wise for just the two of you to go? Could you not take at least one knight?"

Merlin's heart stopped. He knew that Arthur and he wanted to be alone but accepted that Leon had a valid point. Arthur went to say something but he was interrupted by Gawaine.

"… and aren't I going up the coast too, to visit friends?" He turned and winked at Arthur. "Rest easy, Leon, if Arthur is agreeable I'll travel with Merlin and him."

Merlin heart dropped a little as Arthur said, "Offer accepted, be ready to leave mid-morning! Leon, the king knows that we will not be returning with you so please, present him with the letters from King Trevor and answer any queries he might have."

It was getting late so they went to their own rooms planning to eat breakfast together before leaving.

Merlin followed Arthur next door, adding a couple of logs to the fire. The memories of the sunset had been spoiled by the realisation that Arthur and he wouldn't be going alone. He walked over and barred the door and sat down in front of the fire with a sigh.

"What's wrong with you? Somebody rain on your parade?"

"No, just that I thought we were going to be alone."

"We will be! Gawaine has no intention of staying with us. He just offered to set Leon's mind at rest. Anyway, I thought you had a thing for Gawaine?"

"Not the same thing that I have for you…"

Arthur joined him and Merlin sighed contentedly and sat with his head on Arthur's chest under his chin. Arthur turned and kissed his hair. He had his arm wrapped around his shoulders and his other hand grasped Merlin's which were folded on his chest. He said, "Merlin, I'm so glad that it's not the same thing which you have for Gawaine, as I would be uncontrollably jealous."

"You're the only one for me, Arthur…." Merlin said quietly.

At last, they retired to bed, Arthur settled and Merlin let himself doze, contentedly.

_He was in a dark forest but he could hear the roar of the sea and the cries of the gulls._

_He saw Arthur and approached him but Arthur cowered away from him. "Get away! Get out of my sight! I don't know you…"_

_Little people, Druids by the look of them, hung onto his clothes and pulled him away from Arthur, trying to hurry him out of the clearing. He could hear the sea getting closer and began to feel worried._

_He mustn't leave Arthur alone; there would be no one to look out for him. He was needed to ensure that together they would make Camelot a magic-friendly kingdom._

_He was finally free of the trees and being dragged up a promontory. The waves dashed against the cliffs. He could feel their impact as the ground shook._

_He was halted at the edge of the abysmal drop and he turned. Arthur was following him with a blank look on his face, calling "Merlin, Merlin where are you?"_

_He turned to reach out to him but was held at the cliff's edge by the little people. The sun was setting; as it slipped into the sea, Arthur blundered past him._

_He screamed as Arthur tumbled over the edge. _

_Arthur and the sun were pulled into the sea…simultaneously…_

Arms were around him, holding him close, a voice was whispering to him. He fought the arms but they wouldn't let him go. He sobbed one word, over and over again, "Ar…thur!"

"Love, it's me. I'm here. You're safe in my arms, Merlin My Love. Wake up!" He didn't but finally the sobbing stopped and he lay quietly, held in his best friend's arms.

Arthur wondered what life, Merlin was living, which left him so sad and frightened. He would give anything to get to the bottom of it but he truly felt that even Merlin didn't know the answer.

-0-0-

Arthur's travelling chest was packed. Merlin had kept out clothes suitable for a couple of travellers. They would need bedrolls and a couple of heavy cloaks. Everything else would return to Camelot with the knights.

Their group breakfasted together and made their way to the courtyard, where Prince Aubrey saw them off. Arthur thanked him for the days hunting and sent his regards to his father the king. "Maybe, we will see you in Camelot, one day."

Aubrey replied, "Thank you for the invitation, it certainly sounds an interesting place."

"No sea but hills, forests, mountains and lakes." So saying, Arthur mounted and Leon and he left the courtyard followed by Merlin. They picked up the other knights, Daniel and the groom as they made their way out of the castle.

Around noon, they reached the crossroads and Arthur wished his knights God Speed as they turned east to climb to the moors. Merlin, Gawaine and he turned north to continue up the coast.

They stopped for lunch at an alehouse and sat outside in the sun, facing the sea. Here, Gawaine explained that he would be leaving them. "Merlin, look after Arthur, I hope to be seeing you later next month in Camelot." He grinned, "It'll be time for me to check up on the inns and alehouses in the area."

Arthur said, "Gawaine, you are always welcome. I appreciate your support and if ever you need anything remember that you have good friends in Camelot." He stood and grasped the knight's arm putting his other arm across his shoulders.

Gawaine true to form turned to Merlin and gave him a big hug. Smiling as he said, "Arthur, you look after this man, he's one in a million."

Arthur smiled and said quietly, "I know…!"

The two of them sat watching as Gawaine trotted down the road, turning to wave before he came to the corner.

Merlin looked at Arthur and grinned, his holidays were really beginning. Arthur said, "Sorry that we had to interrupt our plans with a visit to Treknow but it was worthwhile as I believe that Camelot has solidified its position with the kingdom of Bodmin."

"Arthur, let's see if we can find an inn that has seafood as well as the usual chicken and mutton. I intend to have lobster once more before leaving the area." They were in no hurry and when the landlord suggested a fisherman's village further up the coast, they decided to head there.

The scenery was magnificent and over each successive rise there were stretches of golden beaches and secluded bays. Mid afternoon, they rode down to the beach and acted like kids cantering the horses through the shallows before finally sitting on the huge rocks enjoying the view. They then went back up to the road and came upon, as the landlord had said, a cluster of fishermen's cottages and a small inn.

Firstly, Arthur secured accommodation for the night, then Merlin arranged for the horses to be stabled and fed. He approached the landlord about seafood. He was told to walk down the hill to the cottage with the nets drying in front of it and ask to see the missus. He said, "She'll know what old Nate has available and what she can sell. Bring it back here and we'll prepare it for you."

That evening, they had fresh pilchards and mussels. They turned in and were lucky as although there were no private chambers, they were alone. "We don't often have passing trade except on market days or if there is a tournament at the castle. Do you have to leave early?" They shook their heads and he said, "Breakfast when you finally arrive down here, if that is alright?"

Arthur said, "Perfect!" and the two of them went upstairs. It had started to get windy and then they heard rain on the roof. Arthur insisted he could hear a loud drip but Merlin told him to get over it and go to bed.

Merlin was almost asleep on his feet as he'd picked up after a less than tidy Arthur. The beds were nailed to the floor so they cuddled for a while but then returned to separate beds to sleep. Arthur complained that he preferred the bed at Treknow but Merlin assured him, it could be worse as they could be sleeping rough, in the rain.

They woke to a white world, not snow but solid fog. It was a white-out, there was nothing to see but you could hear the continual sound of the waves crashing and the echoing sounds of the undertow as the water was pulled back to the sea. They ate breakfast and the landlord said, "Not much sense going out, you can't see anything. Lunch will be when you feel like it and we've plenty of ale. So that won't be a problem. I'll make up the fire and you can have an easy day. At this time of year, it can be like this for a few days."

'Oh, I hope not…' thought Merlin. He felt that nature was depriving him of his holiday.

Arthur smiled at him. He could see the wheels turning in Merlin's head but spending a day in bed was out of the question so he went and sat by the fire and motioned for Merlin to come too. No double sized chair so they pulled their chairs as close as seemed respectable as the landlord's wife and his family had joined them. The kids played quietly and the wife sat knitting with thick needles and what looked to Arthur, filthy yarn by the condition of the landlady's hands.

Merlin commented that his mother knitted socks and hats for the family and she laughed and said that she was sure that her wool would have been spun and cleaned. This wool she explained had only been roughly picked over and showed them her hands, greasy with the natural oil in the wool. "I make pullovers for the fisherman. The oil in the garment helps keep the moisture out and cuts the wind. Some of the men are great knitters and make their own."

Merlin noticed that Arthur's head kept dropping on his chest as he tried to resist the urge to doze. The landlord was fast asleep by the hearth. His wife looked at Merlin and nodded at the two of them. "Why don't you follow your companion's example and have a snooze before lunch?"

One of the kids came over with a wooden horse and Merlin looked at it and smiled. The child then started telling him about it but Merlin couldn't understand a word he said, so he just nodded and smiled and made what he hoped were suitable remarks. The little girl not to be outdone came over and leaning against his knee, shyly gave him her rag doll. He pretended to rock it, just for a second having a flash of Baby Merlin in his arms.

He jumped as he picked up the wailing of a baby and then realised that the older girl who had been sitting on the other side of the mother had returned with a little one. The mother's face lit up and she handed her wool to her daughter, wiped her hands on her apron and took her littlest one into her arms. The other children clustered around and the baby was the centre of attention.

Lunch was bread, cheese and country sausage. Arthur and the landlord woke up and it was served in front of the fire as the rest of the family disappearing into the kitchen. The sun had come out but it hadn't been able to burn off all the fog but it was clear enough that they could at least walk past the fisherman's cottages to the beach but could see very little. It was eerie hearing the waves and the gulls but only having a general idea of where they were.

Arthur pulled Merlin into a crevasse in the cliff, not large enough to be considered a cave and whispered, "As much as I like living in a family, I would love to have you to myself for a few hours."

"What and insult our kind host? I think that…" He got no further as Arthur brushed his thumb against his lower lip. Merlin smiled and waiting biding his time and when Arthur became distracted, he grabbed it and held it tightly between his teeth. That made Arthur jump and laughing, Merlin let go and reached over to him and kissed him.

Arthur ran his knuckles down Merlin's back and watched his face. He squirmed and smiled. He then kissed his cheeks and his forehead. "That is a preview of what we might have done, if we had been alone."

Merlin smiled and looked over Arthur's shoulder, "Arthur's the fog's getting heavier, we'd better make our way back up the hill or we'll be caught here all night."

"That wouldn't necessarily be bad…"

"Well, I'd rather stretch out on a cot than stand on my feet all night! Come on! It's getting chilly, I need one of those heavy fisherman's pullovers."

They made their way up the hill and were pleased to enter the warmth of the inn. There were a few men sitting around drinking and they sat at a little table in the corner and the landlord brought them some ale.

The fog lifted overnight and when they left mid-morning it was another lovely day. Arthur settled with the landlord and carried his bulky bedroll and some food for their journey out to Merlin who was saddling the horses. The children were all clustered around him as he had given them coppers and had handed one to the landlady for the baby which he had taken in his arms and kissed on its forehead.

Arthur had just come around the corner and he felt guilty and sad when he saw the look on Merlin's face as he handed the baby back to its mother. "Are we ready?" he called.

Merlin went to take the bedroll but Arthur said, "I can manage, you take care of the food."

Waving to the family, Arthur grinned at the landlady and followed Merlin out onto the road.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20 :** **OF CASTLES, CAVES AND DONKEYS**

The weather held and they spent the night in a little village on the coast. The location was picture perfect. The sea crept in between rocks and the cottages on the promontory were all made of stone. The inn was nothing more than a large cottage with the family sleeping in the attic but it had a main room with a large fire, rough tables and benches for regulars.

They'd ridden straight through pausing to rest the horses and eat lunch. Mulgan and Gidun's accommodation was basic, a lean-to with a slate roof but they would be undercover and out of the wind. One of the landlord's boys would keep an eye on them, for which service he'd be paid.

Their accommodation was hardly better. Behind the cottage was an extra store room and they could sleep there. The landlord had offered that they come upstairs and share the open attic with the family. However, Arthur declined politely explaining that all they really needed was a roof over their heads to make them feel quite at home.

Merlin afterwards had said to him, "Just a roof over our heads! Arthur, the tester on our bed at home is more of a covering than this roof!"

"Agreed but I would prefer to sleep by ourselves. Heaven knows who you'd be snuggling with! I counted seven kids included those two little babies. If I'm going to snuggle with someone, I at least like to know his name. By the way, what did you say your name was again?"

Merlin grinned, "I'm not fussy myself, any warm body in a pinch."

Arthur smiled knowing that that was a gross exaggeration, "Now, be serious, do you know what today is?"

"No? Tuesday?"

"Well, we left early-September and...you've been getting older every day."

"Arthur, is it my birthday?"

"I don't think so, not yet but I have a little present for you."

Arthur reached for his bedroll, which unusual for Arthur he had been taking care of all by himself. He unrolled it and pulled out a grey garment. Merlin watched and slowly realised that he was looking at a pullover, not unlike a tunic but it was knitted. He grinned, Arthur must have bought it from the landlady who knitted them for the fishermen.

"Oh, Arthur, it's lovely. It's so warm. Can I wear it now?"

"Of course, Silly, it's yours."

Merlin's face fell. "But, Arthur in the rain and wind, I'll be warm and you will be cold. We'll have to share."

"No, we won't!" and with that Arthur pulled a second slightly larger garment from his bedroll.

Someone popped their head around the door and said, "Supper's ready!"

Merlin smiled folded his pullover and wrapped his arms around Arthur who was still folding his and tucked his head against his neck saying. "Thank you for a wonderful present, we'll be like twins..." He gave Arthur a kiss but pulled away before Arthur got other ideas, saying, "Don't want to miss supper now, do we? Maybe, there'll be a birthday cake and ice cream."

"What are you talking about? Iced cream...what's that?"

"Oh, Arthur, you're so worldly yet you have a lot to learn." He grabbed Arthur's hand and dragged him out of the room, "Come on, I'm hungry and we'll have to compete with seven kids!"

Following the supper of which there was plenty, they sat before the fire. A few locals came in and most of them commented positively on the stretch of good weather they'd had the last two days. One old chap said to Merlin, "If you're in the area tomorrow, you should explore the promontory, we're all proud of this area...great views, lovely coves and some good fishing spots."

"Are they ever any lobsters around here?" Merlin asked.

"Yes quite often. Young Tom might have some tomorrow."

The landlord heard the conversation and came over to join in. "Well, 'iffin you're planning to stay over, I'll see what I can do. There'll be an extra charge for a special meal but my missus can do wonders with sea food."

The others agreed that if any fisherman brought in lobsters, they'd send them up to the inn. Arthur nodded and promised a finder's fee as well. Merlin felt that this was a wonderful birthday, some warm clothing and the chance of lobster in the next few days. What else could happen to make this a more memorial couple of days?

They made their way to the store room and Merlin was quite happy as the lack of space necessitated their lying close together and he finished his birthday, happily with his arms wrapped around Arthur. They had both thrown their new pullovers over themselves and they were warm and toasty and the rattling of the slates, the moaning of the wind and the scurrying of the various little animals with which they shared the room had no affect and the two of them fell fast asleep.

Arthur woke a little later and realised that ten years previously Merlin had arrived in Camelot for the second time. The feeling was still there from that very first meeting when they were children. He smiled in the dark. He wasn't going anywhere and as his friend snuggled into him, Arthur knew that Merlin felt the same way. Ten years! Merlin was a man of twenty-seven. He remembered, 'I'm going to be thirty next summer.' He shook his head slightly and thought, 'How time flies when you're having fun…!'

-0-0-

Next morning, clad in their new woollen pullovers, carrying food supplies and their bedrolls, they made their way to the promontory and looked out to sea. It was spectacular and Merlin's hand found Arthur's. The sounds of the waves transported him. He knew they were alone and felt that together they would be able to face whatever was ahead of them. He was strangely invigorated by this location. He was conscious of more than the visual panorama. His senses were being bombarded and once again he knew that his rightful position was beside Arthur as seer and lover.

Arthur picked up on his feelings and put his arm around his shoulder. He turned Merlin towards the land away from the ocean and placing his hand over Merlin's heart said, "I have never questioned it but standing here in this place, I know that from the time before we were born, we were meant for each other. Do you feel it?"

Merlin smiled lovingly at the person before him, being at a loss for words, he placed his hand over Arthur's heart finally sliding it up to his chin, tilted his head and kissed him. His mind became a myriad of memories and the kiss became deep and demanding. They broke apart gasping for air.

Arthur smiled at him, gently saying, "Merlin, we should come here more often!"

Merlin grinned shyly, he couldn't explain the sensations he was receiving. It was as if he were connected to the earth and everything was right. He pulled away from Arthur and looked around. He could see a cove below and a beach. "Let's go down, we'll have lunch below and maybe have a little more fun..."

Arthur having lived with Merlin for years understood exactly what he meant and smiled.

They descended carefully. Merlin for some reason unknown to Arthur, even carrying their two bedrolls became sure-footed and managed even the most difficult sections with ease. Arthur had trouble and was only too pleased to have a steadying hand to help him. The sun was warm and they were sheltered from the sea breezes. They reached a sizable flat section and Arthur said, "Enough for the time being. Let's stay here and look around, it's surprisingly level, we could sit against those boulders and have lunch.

Merlin looked around; they were below the promontory, on a fair-sized flat headland. Below them and in front of them was the sea; on their right, to the north across a cove was another headland with caves; behind them were the cliffs and rocks leading back the way they had descended and to their left, more lower cliffs and beyond that another bay. He walked to the very edge and felt one with the land and the sea.

Arthur had dropped his bedroll and was sitting against a boulder, looking at him expectantly. "You seem miles away?"

"It's spectacular here. This flat area, the coves, the caves, the waves...Arthur, I think I'm in love."

"I hope it's with someone I know!"

"No, I mean in love with this spot. Of all the places, you and I have been this must be the most perfect."

"Except there's no bed..." Arthur added with a slight smile.

Merlin face softened, he walked over, knelt down, put his hands on Arthur's hips and said, "...and Sire, when has that ever stopped us?"

-0-0-

When Merlin finally opened his eyes, Arthur was propped up on his elbow beside him, "Arthur," he murmured, "Is it just me of was that special?"

"You outdid yourself, Merlin My Love! There is something special about this place."

He got up leaving Merlin and walked to the edge of the flat area and said, "I feel that this is the perfect location for a castle. Somehow I know, one day there _will_ be a castle here. It will keep the inhabitants safe from their enemies and years after, when it is nothing more than a ruin, people will remember it fondly as...I'm famished, are you?"

Merlin smiled, Arthur often insinuated that he had a grasshopper mind but to jump from the wonders of castle building to the mundane act of eating, made him laugh. He realised that Arthur was also under the spell of this area, halfway between the sea and the sky. He thought sadly, 'If only Arthur knew, I could have made him castles in the air and we could have played make-believe for ever!' But, that was not a possibility so Merlin grinned saying, "Let's eat right here. Let's pretend this is the royal dining hall and you are the king, sitting in splendour viewing one of nature's greatest gifts, the sea."

Arthur turned around, the sun behind him creating a halo as he said, "Where in heaven's name do you get all these ideas?" He thought for a few minutes, turned looked out to sea, then again at Merlin and said, "It would have been nice though…"

After lunch, carrying their bedrolls, they made their way down to the cove, Merlin was thrilled to find tidal pools, each one filled twice daily at high tide. In one, he found an orangey-yellow starfish. "Arthur," he called, "Come see! This would make a daunting enemy. I saw them in Gaius's book. You can cut an arm off the _Asterias rubens_ and it will grow into a new starfish and the original starfish just grows a new arm to replace the one it lost."

"Are you sure that you didn't just dream that up to impress me?"

"Arthur, I assure you, I have no need to make things up to impress you. Do I?" he suggested with a shy grin.

Laughing, Arthur said, "No, I can honestly say that your just being you, is impressive enough, my Love!"

They continued exploring the rock pools trying not to cast their shadows over the water to alert the residents that they were being observed. They poked around in the pools for some time, they saw crabs and various small fish and anemones but Merlin still hadn't seen a lobster.

Finally they made their way back to the caves. Some were small, some joined to others and one was deep and seemed suitable for a night's stay. The sand at the back of the cave was dry, the scattered pieces of drift wood were bone dry as were the ribbons of seaweed. There were rocks on which they could climb and it was a perfect place to overnight. They dumped their bedrolls and provisions there and went exploring further along the coast.

They returned to the cave and sat outside watching the tide rolling in. It was determined and forceful, they backed closer to their cave, listening to the rhythmic crashing of the waves and the sucking, sliding sound as the water returned to the sea.

Soon, they were surrounded by water on three sides, they watched the waves, glad that they had no need to wade to another section of the beach to find a campsite.

They made their way back to the cave, watching the water lap at the entrance. By the texture of the sand, they could tell how high the tides came in the cave.

Merlin was miles away, a soft smile on his lips, engrossed in his thoughts, when Arthur suddenly said, "Look at the water, are you sure that it should be coming in this far?"

Merlin glanced down at the fine dry sand, now being licked by little wavelets creeping closer to them and had his doubts that this was a normal occurrence. The sand here, had been dry. He looked around the cave and realised that they were not yet at the back. He turned and saw that there were footprints leading deeper into the cave. He started to follow them. The roof began to slope down and the walls press in and they entered a tunnel.

Arthur hesitated.

"Trust me, I will never lead you astray," Merlin said. "Follow me!"

They retrieved their bedrolls and walked further into the tunnel and saw what amounted to a gallery. Looking down, they saw that the waves were already obliterating their footprints in the sand on the cave floor.

Arthur looking upset. Merlin leant over and whispered to him, "You will, Arthur, one day be a great king and to do that we will survive this little inconvenience." He offered him his hand, creeping forward on the rocky ledge. They entered another tunnel climbing continually.

They came out into a large cave, lit spectacularly by huge fissures in the rock face. Daylight poured in. Merlin went over to peer through one and he gasped. "Arthur, over here it's mind-boggling!"

Looking out they could see the ocean below them. The cove across which they had wandered had become an inlet of the sea and halfway up the opposite promontory, they could see the flat area where Arthur had wanted to build his castle.

They were isolated in a kingdom of their own with a window over their private world of crashing waves and screaming gulls.

Merlin walked back to where they had dropped their bedrolls. The sun was shining into the cave and he brought them to where Arthur stood. "If we sleep here, we will wake to the sounds of waves and the call of the gulls."

Arthur turned and got hold of Merlin and wrapped his arms around him, before pulling him snugly against himself. He ruffled his hair and taking his head in both of his hands, placed his forehead against his, saying, "How often I wished over the last week that it could have just been the two of us."

Merlin smiled and said quietly, "We might be cut off from the world but not from each other!"

"Arthur's Castle and Merlin's Cave together in this little piece of heaven!"

Merlin tilted his head and kissed him. He smiled; he liked having his own cave. After all, if Arthur could have a virtual castle, why shouldn't he go one better and have an actual cave? He was pleased with himself, now that he had a cave of his own. He only hoped that tomorrow they would be able to find their way back down to the beach before making the climb back up to the headland.

True to his word, they woke to the sound of gentle waves and gulls. It was another lovely day, Merlin rolled up the bedrolls and breakfast consisted of what had been left from last night's supper. They emptied their last water skin hoping to be able to find a stream on their climb.

Arthur took one more look across the sea and joined Merlin as he made his way back to the lower cave. The sand was damp and easy to walk on and they made their way across the cove and started to climb.

They reached the flat section and took a break.

Merlin sat beside Arthur looking in the direction of where his cave was and he felt satisfied that this part of their holiday had been wonderful.

Arthur looked over at him and said, "Come closer. I have an idea."

Laughing, Merlin said, "Wonder if I can guess what you have in mind?"

...and he did!

-0-0-

In the warm sun and protected from the wind off the sea, Arthur sat against a boulder. This was a magical place, he was certain.

Merlin lay with his head on Arthur's chest and his eyes closed. He saw a castle in this very spot, unclear exactly as to the builder, yet feeling that the ruins would be there for many a year to come.

They slowly made their way back to the inn and the first thing Merlin did was check on their horses.

It was mid afternoon and they had decided to spend another night there. The landlord's wife grinned agreeing to feed them and they sat outside, Arthur nursing an ale, watching the setting sun until they were notified that supper was ready. The meal of seafood chowder looked excellent but then the landlord paraded in with three lobsters. He explained that they had been in a bucket of seawater and had only just been cooked.

Merlin's smile lit up the room and by the end of the meal everyone had had a taste of lobster with the children sucking on the legs. Merlin was the children's favourite and they were all over him. For a second, he wished that he might have entertained them with some simple magic, maybe some jousting knights or Arthur's dream castle.

Once the children had left for bed, Merlin watched Arthur by the fire as he chatted with the landlord sampling his selection of local ales.

Merlin felt content. Arthur had named a cave after him and they had shown how much they loved each other.

Arthur wandered over to him once the landlord had left and sat beside him. The little inn pleased him, it was well build and fitted perfectly into the landscape. No one knew who they were, this was a real holiday. He smiled to himself, now to find some donkeys for Merlin.

"What's funny, Arthur"?

"I was wondering if we would ever see your donkeys."

"Not to worry. I'm sure we'll see one before we arrive home." Merlin stood up, pulling Arthur to his feet. "Come on, I'm ready to turn in."

They were in the same little store room and Arthur was fast asleep by the time Merlin had folded their clothes.

-0-0-

They left quite early and were seen off by the smiling family with one boy waving an empty lobster shell. The landlord confided to Arthur that he would be very happy to see the two of them again and his wife complimented them on their thick woollen tunics. Merlin smiled, he had certainly enjoyed his birthday with this hospitable family.

Both horses were happy to be back on the road after their forced rest. Mulgan kept shying at the silliest things making Arthur laugh and Merlin rolled his eyes to heaven. Gidun acted like the real gentleman he was, but he wasn't beyond grabbing at leaves as he walked along.

Arthur said, "See, mine's not the only one being silly..."

"I'll have you know that Gidun is not being silly, he's just experimenting with food as we did over the last few days."

"Merlin, you must think that I'm stupid." Merlin nodded at him but he either didn't see or decided to ignore him as he continued, "Horses eat what they are given, they don't know the difference from one leaf to another."

"They do so! When we stop, I'll prove to you that even an airhead like Mulgan will choose between different leaves."

"Why don't you like him? You're always putting him down..."

"Arthur, I do like him but I love it as you get upset when I criticise him. It just makes the time pass faster!" Merlin took off with Arthur threatening all the awful things he would do to him when he caught him. And catch him he did as Mulgan had more speed that Gidun who really wanted to ride beside him not an eighth of a mile ahead of him.

Arthur told Merlin what he intended to do to him as a punishment. He would be banned from the royal chamber and the dining hall and his duties would be limited to the stables and the latrines.

"Well, I hope at least that you will let me bathe, before I get into bed."

"Oh, there will be no _our_ bed! It will revert to being my bed and you will not be welcome."

"Mulgan, did you hear what your master just threatened? Poor you, as he will be in the foulest of temper most of the time. At least, Gidun will be happy with me."

"But Merlin if all you are going to do is clean out the stables and the latrines; you will have no use for a horse. I will take Gidun away from you."

Melin stopped Gidun and looked at Arthur, "You're only kidding aren't you?"

"No why?"

"I don't want to lose you! I'd have to run away as I couldn't stay in the castle knowing that I could never be with you." Merlin saw Arthur's smile and leant over grabbing Mulgan's rein and pulled him closer to him so that he could kiss Arthur. He whispered, "I'll ride double with you if you like."

Arthur looked up hopefully, so Merlin swung his leg over Gidun's neck, then reached over for Arthur to haul him in front of him on his saddle.

"This used to be a lot easier when we were younger! I swear, Merlin, you have put on at least fifty pounds."

"If you are going to insult me, I'm going back to Gidun."

"No, you're not. It just makes you all the more cuddly!"

Mulgan looked around at the added weight. Merlin took the reins and Arthur put his arms around Merlin's waist. Mulgan continued down the road with Gidun following beside him but every now and again wandering to sample various, greenery.

Arthur kept mumbling sweet nothing against the back of Merlin's ears and nibbling them. He'd then place little kisses at the nape of his neck but wouldn't let Merlin turn his head around to kiss him. He was driving him out of his mind. Neither of them was paying much attention to anything but each other.

Finally because the riders were preoccupied Mulgan stopped and decided to eat the leaves on a bush. The lack of forward impulsion dawned on Merlin who opened his eyes and saw ahead a patchwork of fields going right to the edge of the sea. He slipped off Mulgan.

"Arthur let's stop here for the night. The view is spectacular and we can sleep rough. Our new clothes will keep us warm."

It was a grand view but Arthur's attention was caught by movement on the road ahead of them. "Donkeys! I can see donkeys."

Merlin looked and sure enough a man was leading two donkeys along the road towards them, one accompanied by a foal. They waited and when the man came closer he nodded. Merlin walked toward him and the foal came scampering over to him.

The owner said, "Sorry, she thinks she's a dog. If she could wag her tail, she would!"

Arthur smiled, Merlin was just as taken with the foal as she was with him. He had his arms around her and his forehead pressed against hers and Arthur had to laugh as she was chewing the arm of his birthday present.

They did spend the night overlooking the coastal plain before turning east the next day to return to Camelot.

Their holidays were over, there had been nights of renewal and commitment.

Arthur loved Merlin and Merlin trusted him completely, together as a couple he knew that they would face the future regardless of its hardships.

As they mounted the following morning, a voice said, "This has been the best holiday ever! I got to the seaside and saw the donkeys."

Arthur was pleased. It had been such a little thing, yet it had made Merlin happy. He hoped that in the years to come they would still be able to enjoy life…in all its simplicity.

He was miles away; he'd been with Merlin for ten years. He thought back to their very first meeting more than twenty years ago. He sighed as he'd known then that the dark-haired, blue eyed boy was special. The prince had kept that knowledge in his heart and his mind for another ten years before he had finally entered his life again.

Twenty-seven years old and of those years, he'd been his for a mere third. Would that the fates were kind and allow them at least another twenty years! Arthur reminded himself, that he would soon be thirty. What did he have to show for that lifetime?

He looked over at Merlin in silence, letting his mind wander as he watched him. He was beautiful, of that there was no doubt but he was more importantly strong minded and capable, just, kind and loving.

How had it happened that someone so wonderful…this man, one among thousands had accepted him?

Maybe picking up on his thoughts, Merlin turned and smiled.

FINIS

**To be continued in FOR LOVE OF A FALCON which is the ninth story in the Rejected by Royalty series.**


End file.
